


New World

by dondena



Category: The Dark Crystal
Genre: Based on shows that have other world travels and technology, Consensual Sex, Experimental pregnancy, Experiments, F/M, Love, Multi, Pregnancy, another world - Freeform, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: Beings from a different dimensional world with high technology come to Thra to look for creatures that would be adding new blood to their world. They want to start with one chosen for a specific purpose of this. Their ruler makes his choice after being told about them. But what will the chosen one choose to do? AU.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Star Wars and Star Trek references, but nothing to do with their characters. Just Dark Crystal characters. Of course, I don't own them, just my characters. The Dark Crystal timeline is about 500 trines, so the Skeksis are still young and active. But they are also inspired by the books where the Garthim Wars were taking place, only there is no Garthim in the story. The Collector in this story is based on him for his brief time in the story.

Thra was one mystical and beautiful planet. At its heart was a mighty Crystal, the Crystal of Truth.

Its Alpha Continent had some occupants. Its native mother and speaker was called Aughra, Keeper of Secrets. She was the only one of her kind.

There were also two other races of people who lived there, Gelfling and Podling. They were close to Thra itself in their ways. They were peaceful people. And of course, there were also races of animals that lived there as well.

Then along came some beings from another world. They were called urSkeks. There were eighteen of them. They were big, tall, glistening white beings. They were taller than the native people of Thra. They made friends with them and taught them about the secrets and cultures to them. It was a harmonious relationship.

At the next Great Conjunction, the urSkeks were trying to purge themselves of evil, and were trying to go home as well, but something went wrong. They were split into two different beings: Skeksis and urRu. The urRu would come to be called Mystics later on as well.

The Skeksis were the dark half. The urRu were the good half. There was a skirmish at first because the Skeksis were so full of anger, confusion, and some fear too. During the skirmish, two Skeksis and urRu were killed. Their bodies might have been separate, but they were still linked in pain and in death. The urRu fled the castle while the Skeksis stayed and took over the castle.

The Skeksis were so full of rage that one of them shattered the Crystal. A shard had come off.

In time, the Skeksis made alliances with the Gelflings and Podlings. Aughra even tried to help them when she could. The Skeksis all came up with their own names and titles. But one was more dominant than them all, SkekSo. He became leader of the Skeksis band. But he didn’t just want to be leader, he wanted to rule the empire, and became the Emperor.

The others would have different titles throughout their rule over the trines, but their names were SkekSil, SkekUng, SkekZok, SkekOk, SkekShod, SkekVar, SkekLach, SkekLi, SkekSa, SkekGra, SkekTek, SkekEkt, SkekAyuk, SkekNa, and SkekMal.

The urRu also had their own names too.

The Skeksis had the first half of their urSkek name, while the urRu took the second half.

The Skeksis could be snappy, violent, uncaring, made different alliances with each other all the time. They were hardly ever still. They had to be doing something all the time. They explored their world. But eventually, they began to stay in their castle more.

There were some in particular though that went out into the world to do explorations or wars, or diplomatic missions. And there was one in particular who couldn’t live in the castle period, because his behavior was so much more violent and scary. SkekMal became the Hunter. He loved to hunt and kill creatures of any kind, and make a trophy of them, aside from a possible food source. He was the best at it.

SkekSa the Mariner also loved to sail the seas with the Sifa Gelflings, so wasn’t around much either.

Gelfling clans had been divided into seven separate clans and they learned to be more wary of each other. Some Gelflings went to serve the Skeksis as guards, healers and such in the castle. Podlings were more of servants of domestic duties.

…………..

After 500 trines, the Skeksis and their other halves were in their middle ages.

SkekSil had come to be called the Chamberlain. He had a wheedling voice that most of the others loathed. He was an intent listener and loved to scheme behind the others’ backs when he could. He could manipulate servants into trusting him and he would even betray. He knew how to lie real good to the servants and other Skeksis alike. His skills were so good that he had managed to make it to be the Emperor’s top advisor.

But currently, he had fallen out of favor from the Emperor. Another, SkekLach the Collector had taken his place as SkekSo’s current advisor. Sil didn’t like this one bit. He sought to find a way to get Lach out of So’s favor, but with every attempt, Sil was finding himself further and further out of So’s favor.

The others all thought he was being a sore loser, and a weakling.

Sil hated to be made fun of. He liked getting attention from the Emperor. Though, behind his back, Sil longed to be the new emperor one day, when the time was right.

……………….

Another world away, in another galaxy, there was a world that had very advanced ways of living, with very developed technology. It had ways to get to other dimensions with special scepters that made portals. They could do it anytime they wanted.

The name of the planet was called Evepolone.

The leader of the whole planet liked to keep track of who lived on his planet. He studied the stars and would even have minions bring back some new lifeblood to the planet. He liked having new life on his planet to make it more interesting.

This leader was a king. His name was King Varon. He had the look of an octopus head, three-fingered hands with long nails. No tail. He had turquoise colored skin. He was quite tall, around 7’8. He stood on two legs with eight toes. He had black eyes that would send shivers down your spine. He had sharp teeth inside his mouth.

Varon often wore robes of darker colors, but had a bright red robe that covered his body like a coat when he was in his throne room.

He had several groups who were good ambassadors, who would go and convince new off-worlders to come to his planet. The only thing was, they had to show potential first. Violent, nefarious, scheming evilly, backstabbing, and more were all desirable qualities in what this king wanted in his subjects.

The king was studying again and he certainly wanted a new race of beings to come to his planet to make it more entertaining. He would even be willing to let subjects breed here. The new offspring would be the start of a new clan of creatures.

Going through his alcove on his special vision ball, Varon could view different beings from different worlds.

At one point, he was drawn to a mysterious planet that had a powerful Crystal in charge of it. Usually crystals were white, but this one was a dark purple.

As Varon watched this Crystal, he saw some beings walk into the room and they got into certain spots surrounding the crystal. Then, sunlight poured in from above, bouncing off the Crystal, and into the creatures’ eyes. The planet had three suns he saw.

The creatures had bird-like faces. They had sharp talons on the end of their fingers, four of them. They all had robes on, all of different colors. He didn’t know what they looked like under those robes. These creatures were catching his interest all too well.

Some of them looked very fierce looking. Scary even. These were just the kind of creatures that the king was looking for. He smiled evilly. He had to get these creatures, or even DNA from them. He would hire a group to go down and see how they would handle it. But first thing was to study them. Perhaps only choosing one of them at first, then worrying later about the others.

The beings on Evepolone were highly advanced in their field of genetics and breeding other creatures. And it didn’t just include females carrying offspring either. It was even possible for males too, with the right additional organs created. And here, it didn’t matter if beings were accepting or forced into breeding accounts. If their king chose them for the job, they would have to do it.

King Varon went to a building that had a group that were study specialists. They were to go to this planet that he had found and find out about it as much as possible, but all the while getting the much needed information on the creatures he had chosen to study, and eventually either bring one or all to this planet.

A group of three agreed to do it. Varon gave pictures of the creatures they were to study.

“Study them carefully, and bring one back here. I’ll give you six cycles to do so.” Varon ordered.

“Yes, King Varon.” replied the leader, Galihad, bowing his head before his king.

“You had better, or there will be hell to pay!” Varon warned before leaving.

Galihad knew his king meant what he said at all costs. His two comrades were named Nigel and Paquin.

Galihad was a lead scientist. Nigel was often a doctor and chemist. Paquin was a biologist and geneticist. They made quite a team in the medical field.

These three had looks of almost flat-faced humans. They were shorter than King Varon, about 6’9. None of them had hair. They were all of the same race. Zomwebs, they called themselves. Skin color varied from gray, to amber, to blue even. Galihad was an amber type. Nigel had gray variety. Paquin was a navy blue color. They had seven fingered hands. Each two legs with five toes. They all had on tan or beige colored clothes.

The three friends got some needed supplies on what they would need to make a successful study and while still maintaining invisibility while around the creatures their king was curious about.

Some syringes, needles, and medical stuff were grabbed. Even stuff for injuries.

When they were ready to travel, they went back to their king, and he showed them where they would be going. Varon had had more of a look around the castle while he was waiting on his group to go.

Varon used his Dimension Scepter to set coordinates and he made a portal with it to send the group to the new world. It was definitely one they had never heard of. But whatever planet it was, they were only after the creatures.

Galihad led the way as he led his two friends through the portal and into the strange place.


	2. Chapter 2

The trio were in a cave-like area when they stepped into the new world around them. They were on Thra now. They had a look around to see where would be a good place to hide their important tools of the trade.

Soon, they found one. Now they just had to find a way up. They had to find their creatures. They all had invisible bands on for their own safety. It shielded them from prying eyes.

After some several ways of trying to climb upward to some main hallway, they made it. They knew they had when they heard voices.

Some Gelfling guards walked by, doing a patrol of the castle. The trio wasn’t seen by them, and avoided touching them. But they began to follow them to see if they took them right to the scary beings.

It wasn’t long before the Gelfling guards led the trio right by the throne room. In there, the trio saw a good many of their assigned creatures.

Making sure to use their translation collars, they could understand what they said.

Next to the throne was one that was talking the leader obviously. “...the Gruenacks are being stubborn in our quest to get them to submit to us.” SkekLach proclaimed.

“If they aren’t going to submit to my power, they will be punished!” SkekSo stomped his scepter on the floor angrily. “No one says no to me on not submitting!”

To the three so far, these creatures were showing potential to be worthy of their world. But it wasn’t enough just yet.

The Chamberlain stood further away from his enemy, Lach. He would try to find a way to get the Emperor to notice him again one of these days. That he was a far better advisor than the Collector.

Sil still had to keep some things in order around the castle while not being So’s advisor.

Ung, Gra, Lach, Na, and Zok all got into heated arguments about who was going to go conquer the Gruenack island.

SkekSa lived out on the open oceans by this time, mostly with the Sifa Gelflings.

Galihad, Nigel, and Paquin went on observing.

Paquin noticed one of them, one that stood out to him that was wearing red robes, with a mix of black on the back and white down in the front. This one had caught his interest in how quiet he was, or seemed to be. He seemed like a fish out of water among his brethren. Perhaps he could study him and the others could take their picks of who they wanted?

Paquin whispered to Galihad, “I think that one in the far corner in the red clothes is my pick. He looks different from the rest.”

“Good. We all get to make three picks since there’s three of us. In the end, we’ll compare notes and see which one gets the top prize, to be our guest on our planet.” Galihad declared quietly.

……………..

The alien men continued to study the Skeksis to know what they did, to know their roles and names. They learned they were called Skeksis, but they had no idea of their other halves.

In just over three weeks, Paquin had chosen SkekSil as his subject to study, to get to know him. Galihad had chosen SkekTek since he found out he was a scientist like himself. And Nigel had chosen SkekUng. He liked the violent ones. But they still studied all of them too, to just know them.

When the cycles were in the 4th week, they all got together to make the choice. Every one of the Skeksis seemed involved in a special group, but there was one that stood out, no matter how much he tried to just have a job.

In the end, the Chamberlain won the prize of who would be going back with them.

Because they knew their king would probably want him bred, they had to get DNA samples from all the Skeksis to make viable choices. Since the one they chose seemed to be more of a slightly more gentle one, but yet could still be dangerous, and he wasn’t fitting in much around here, it might be a good idea to take him someplace where he would fit in.

But, should they introduce themselves before taking him, or force him? But before they would make that decision, they used some microscopic robots to go flying around the castle at night while the Skeksis slept to collect DNA from every Skeksis to make sure they had enough genetic variety. They collected the DNA from veins in their tails.

And even by now, the aliens had seen the Skeksis bathe too. They’d be capable of having a good number of offspring. Obviously, the Skeksis had never had offspring of their own. But it was a guess of whether any babies they would have would be born live, or hatching from eggs. It was also clear that they would be able to nurse their babies too.

SkekSil was going to do this, whether he liked it or not.

……………

The group reported to their king about a chosen subject. The one in the red robes.

King Varon was impressed with their choice. As he looked at the photos, he decided, yes, he was perfect, especially if he stood out. A gentle type was good for carrying purposes, but good violent types would make good father choices.

“Bring him to me as soon as the 6th cycle is up.” Varon ordered.

“Yes, Sire.” Galihad replied.

The sixth cycle was approaching its end shortly. The aliens would be ready to get their target.

…………….

There was an empty room near to the Crystal chamber. That was where the aliens settled to hide and wait for the Chamberlain to come passing through. He usually passed through this way on his way to SkekEkt’s chambers or the bathing area.

Galihad had a silent dart gun ready. Now he was just waiting for the target to get there. It took a lot of patience to wait him out.

Soon, there was a whimpering sound and footsteps approaching. The men gave each other a look of good luck. It was time.

It was better to take him and for him to find out later, in their opinion. Talking here would take too much time to explain. This had to be done in a hurry.

Soon, Sil was coming down the hall, completely oblivious.

Galihad positioned the dart gun, careful that the Skeksis wouldn’t see it. He aimed carefully, and at just the right moment, he blew the dart and it went out flying right at the target.

Chamberlain suddenly felt a sharp prick in his neck. He cried out in pain. He felt that. He put a hand up to his neck and felt the spot, feeling the dart. He quickly pulled on it, dislodging it from his skin.

“What this thing?” he asked. He looked around, seeing nothing. But then, his nose caught a strange scent, one that he hadn’t smelled before.

But before he could try to check into it more, his vision suddenly swam before his eyes. He began to get dizzy. “Hmm. Must… stay up.” he slurred. As he was losing the battle against the drug, he could feel his legs getting weak too. He made it to the wall, trying to hold himself up. Now he could just get some help. He was close by some other Skeksis, somewhat.

Before he could call out for help though, his legs gave out and he finally blacked out.

When he didn’t struggle anymore, the alien trio went over to him and nudged him. He was out.   
  


“Now’s the time. Nigel, start up the portal.” Galihad ordered. “We will pick him up and get him out of here.” Nigel would also be carrying the medical stuff back with them.

These aliens were strong enough that they could pick up the Skeksis.

As Galihad and Paquin picked Sil up in their arms, Nigel summoned the spell to open the portal to get back to their world.

Once the portal was opened, they quickly entered it as fast as possible. They were sure none of the others were miss Sil much. This was for the best, to do the deed here in their world, with the best tech possible.

Ekt would be missing his time with Sil observing him trying to choose worthy candidates for music practice.

……………….

When they were back in their dimension, the group got Sil to an infirmary to have his health examined first thing, to make sure he was a good candidate for anything further, such as possible breeding.

They would perhaps explain to Sil when he woke up about what his mission would be for them, and himself. This one was very adaptive of his situations. He could be able to learn more about science and this world. And perhaps, he would get more respect here. He wasn’t getting it back on Thra.

King Varon also came in to see his chosen subject after they shortly arrived.

“He’s a big creature, that’s for sure.” Varon said.

“He’s a Skeksis. Probably the most friendly looking one of them all. He was having a hard time fitting in with the others, who were always picking on him.” Nigel stated.

“So, what’s his full name?” Varon asked.

“SkekSil, the Chamberlain.” Galihad replied.

“What does his voice sound like?”

“Very soft, my Lord.” Paquin answered.

“Perfect. He’ll be perfect for breeding then. But also do an exam on him while he’s out. Find his reproductive organs. We must have scans of those.” Varon explained.

“Yes, my Lord.” Galihad replied.

“But all the same, maybe it might be best to take him back to his world until we know that he can become pregnant.” Varon advised.

“Alright.” The trio were shocked that their king would want him sent back after their hard world of studying him and finally getting him here.

Varon stayed to supervise his servants as they pulled up Sil’s robes to reveal his underside. As he got a good look at the underside, he saw the breasts and number of nipples. This creature was looking part bird and part reptile, yet looked like it could have the possibility to nurse offspring. This would work in his favor.

“I want him impregnated here, but sent back. You go and get him in a month.” Varon ordered.

“Yes, sire.” Galihad said.

A scanner that could see through to the internal organs without having to touch the skin even was used to find the reproductive system. They looked at the digestive organs to make sure to know what they were looking at, and to know where to place an artificial womb that they would create on males. But as they observed, the Skeksis wasn’t quite like most other subjects they dealt with.

They had assumed the Chamberlain was all male since he was referred to as a male term. As they saw on the scanner though, Sil had reproductive organs of male and female! He was actually a hermaphrodite! This was a rare occurrence to find a creature like that. This would gladly work in their favor. No artificial womb needed this time.

“My Lord, we have something here. We won’t have to create any artificial womb for this guy.” Nigel said.

“What do you mean?” Varon asked.

“My sire, it appears he has reproductive organs of both sexes. He’s a hermaphrodite.” Nigel explained.

“Wow. That’s extraordinary. Well then, best get to work. You have plenty of samples from the others, right?” Varon asked.

“Yes.” Paquin replied.

“So, how many do you want, my Lord?” Galihad asked.

“Given the breast number of eight, try five for a start. A smaller litter. I think he would be capable of having a litter. Keep him asleep until he ovulates. Give him a boost to make him ovulate.” Varon ordered.

The trio nodded.

Being sedated for too long was a bad deal, but they would do as they were told. The tranquilizer would wear off soon, so they had to get drugs into his system to keep him asleep.

Nigel went looking for a good vein to put an IV in to keep injecting sleeping drugs. He found one in one of Sil’s hands. He got it in with little problem.

Paquin did an abdominal pressing to feel in there, as well as an internal exam. Some DNA was also collected from Sil himself. He should also have an offspring of his own. But he was going to be a ‘mother’ to a new generation of a Skeksis clan whether he liked it or not. The fathers would all be left behind in Thra once Sil was brought back here for the second time.

Galihad got a drug ready that would be given in the backside to make Sil ovulate. It might take full overnight hours to make it happen, but he upped the dose by one more to make sure there was more than one egg released. Anyone of them would scan him hourly to make sure. Who knows if Sil was near a heat cycle or not, but they were going to make sure he came into heat.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a full day later, even under the drugs that the Chamberlain’s ovaries did release some eggs. It was seen on the scanner. There was a release of five of them.

“He sure must be fertile, given I’ve found five eggs on him.” Nigel stated proudly.

“Good. Let’s get some new life put into him. Now, we have to collect the eggs carefully, fertilize them, and implant them back into him.” Galihad explained.

His friends nodded.

Using a special catheter and speculum, using the scanner as well, the catheter was used to go in and collect all five eggs from Sil’s tubes. This was all being done carefully and with great precision.

Paquin kept track of Sil’s vitals while the eggs were all taken to a microscope. Galihad had a look at all five eggs sitting next to each other.

One by one, five different syringes were used to forcefully implant all the eggs with each Skeksis’ special DNA. Once it was done, the nucleus inside the eggs began to divide. One had even been Sil’s. A good reward for this would be a baby to call his own.

Now that it was done, all the eggs were recollected and doing the same method again, they were put back into Sil’s womb. The eggs would have to implant on their own. Hopefully, they would.

Technically, Sil was considered in a light coma right now. He was just sedated, but he would have to be woken up soon. They didn’t want any harm coming to the soon-to-be embryos. And when he was brought back here again, he would have to remain awake. Anesthesia wouldn’t be good for him or the babies he would carry.

“We’ll check on him in a couple weeks. And no telling how long he’ll carry the babies, or even if all five will make it. He might lose some too.” Nigel said.

“Well then, we’ll just keep trying to get offspring from certain Skeksis if it happens that way. But this one strikes me as truly fertile and able to hold all five embryos.” Varon decreed. “Now, get him back to his home world as soon as you can.”

“Yes, sire.” Galihad replied.

After one more scan, the eggs were seen in the womb. They had yet to implant themselves. But after that, the team began to get Chamberlain unhooked from the monitor and get him to wake up.

They made a portal and made it back to the castle, though it was in a different location. Sil was gently laid down on the floor. When he woke up, he would have no idea of what he now carried inside him, and for who.

Galihad, Nigel, and Paquin backed off. They stayed nearby to make sure that Sil was going to wake up alright.

SkekSil began to stir on the floor. He whimpered. He had no idea what was going on or what had happened to him.

“Hmm. Where am I?” he asked as he placed a hand on his head.

“At least he’s awake now.” Nigel whispered.

“Good. Now we can go. I’m sure he’ll be fine from here.” Galihad added.

The three of them went further into a hall and made a portal to take them home.

Sil continued to come out of his sleepy state, but was still on the floor when he heard there were steps coming toward him.

There was the General. He saw Sil on the floor. “Chamberlain!” he shouted.

Sil winced at the shout of the deep voice. He looked up in dismay.

“Where have you been? The Emperor is seeking your counsel.” SkekVar proclaimed.

“Hmm. Do not know. Last remember, was on way to see Ornamentalist. Next, I’m here. Where is here?” Sil asked.

“Very funny, SkekSil. You’re close to my quarters. Now get to the throne room, post haste!” Var ordered.

Sil got to his hands and knees and pushed himself to his feet. He was immediately wobbly on his feet. His head spun before him. “Oh, not feel so good.” he groaned.

Var saw how unsteady he was on his feet. Sil was never that unsteady standing up. Something was wrong, not that Var noticed that much. To him, it was funny to watch him stagger.

Sil found the wall to keep himself up. He knew Var wouldn’t help him any. His stomach gave a little churn, but a growl at the same time. It had been over a full day since he had last eaten anything.

If there was another thing that he noticed was how thirsty he was. “When’s dinner?” he asked.

“Get to the throne room, Chamberlain. I won’t say it again.” Var growled at him.

Sil looked around himself and he turned around to go to the throne room. What could the Emperor need him for when he had the Collector to advise him on things?

The General followed him to make sure that he got there, but kept his distance. Sil was still unsteady on his feet. He had to hold onto the wall to keep himself upright.

There were a few occupants in the throne room when Sil arrived in there. Ekt, Ayuk, Ok, Tek, and Lach were all in there.

“So, you finally found SkekSil, did you, General?” SkekLach sneered.

“Yes. I found him up near my quarters.” Var stated.

“What were you doing up there, Chamberlain? SkekEkt said you missed the choir practice two days ago. And you were missing from the whole castle apparently.” SkekSo said.

“I not know of what you say, sire. Chamberlain does not remember where went. Last remember going to SkekEkt’s to do choir music, but then, nothing. Woke up in General’s area next I know.”

“How can you not remember where you were?” Tek demanded.

“I just… not know, SkekTek.” Sil replied.

“I found him lying on the floor. He was unsteady getting up.” Var admitted.

“If you were dizzy, perhaps I should check you over.” Tek suggested.

“I would do it, SkekSil.” So decreed.

“Hmm. Chamberlain not feel good, sire. But, was there reason you need me?” Sil asked.

“You had some scrolls from the Scroll Keeper that I needed. SkekOk told me so. And I didn’t get them.” So exclaimed.

“Oh. Chamberlain sees to go get them and get to Emperor right away, sire.” Sil replied.

He began to stagger out of the room. His head still didn’t feel well, but he would get this chore done. He needed to get his bearings.

He went to find those scrolls that the Emperor was needing and found them, if rather slowly. He knew his Highness was being impatient with him, as he had lately and for a long time.

“Impatient Emperor. Ungrateful Skeksis. I do best to be advisor and this I get for much hard work.” he muttered angrily.

He gathered the scrolls and tried his best to get them to the Emperor as fast as he could. When he got them to him, SkekSo was displeased that he had been waiting so long for them, but he now had them.

“Now, tell me again why I didn’t get these sooner, Chamberlain?” So declared.

“I not know, Emperor. I don’t remember anything. Not remember going to General’s quarters at all. Just black out.” Sil explained. “Sorry about disappearing, but not know where went at all.”

“Whatever. Just see that it doesn’t happen again, or take it up with the Scientist.” So ordered.

“Yes, sire.”

After that embarrassing moment, the Chamberlain decided that he had had enough of the lectures for one night. With the unknown drugs still in his system, it was driving him to go to bed earlier than usual to get the dizzy feeling out of his head. He didn’t feel like eating either, as dinner was going to be soon.

Sil went to his room and stripped out of his main robes, just leaving his most undergarment gown on his body. “What is wrong in my head?” he asked himself. He pulled the blanket down and climbed into bed, holding his head.

He had no idea what else was also going on inside his body that was sure to be life changing later. He soon smelled the food wafting from the kitchen area, but he was in no mood to eat. His stomach was twisting uncomfortably. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Sil laid down to try to get some comfort without going to the Scientist for help. He figured he would just sleep it off.

By the next morning, he felt a little more better. As they say, a good night sleep helps. He still had a mild headache, but it wasn’t enough that it would deter him from getting up for some breakfast and going to start his day.

The others noticed he seemed a lot better this morning when they saw him. He wasn’t staggering around so much, and his speech wasn’t slurring.

“You seem better today.” Ekt mentioned.

“Yes. Feel much better after sleep.” Sil said.

“Then that means you can go about your normal duties today.” So declared.

“Yes. Ready to do as Emperor advises.” Sil bowed.

“Good.”

The Emperor went on to advise him to do some tasks around the castle that he wanted done. Sil liked doing some of them, though not all. He didn’t back talk or anything. But he still wasn’t in the Emperor’s clear to be his counselor. SkekLach still was going that job.

He and Sil were giving each other dirty stares just looking at each other. But Sil tried to ignore him rather while going about his work.

…………..

Back on Evepolone, the trio team arrived back to tell their king that the experiment was done. The Chamberlain was deemed pregnant by them, but no telling if all the eggs would implant and stay there. Hopefully, he could carry them just fine, but he was going to give the king a new generation of Skeksis.

“You three have done well to get the new generation of Skeksis started anyway.” Varon praised his team.

“We’ll be watching him, Sire.” Nigel said. “Very closely.”

“He may or may not develop symptoms. But we don’t know yet. It’s too early to know anything for sure.” Paquin mentioned.

“Yes, we can’t have anything happening to him while he carries _my_ babies.” Varon said.

“But when we bring him over to our world, what is he going to do, besides be an incubator?” Galihad asked.

“Talk to him. Get him to understand that there is no escape from this. Sure, he’s welcome to do certain jobs around my home if he decides he doesn’t want to be in a cell all the time. Yeah, I’m sure he’ll want to do things besides just incubate the babies. Worry about it when the time comes, but until then, watch him.” Varon ordered.

“Yes, sir.” The team said in unison. Their king went back to his duties too and left the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next month, Nigel, Paquin, and Galihad watched Sil via an orb.

Chamberlain still did his jobs like he always did. The other Skeksis got on his nerves too. He tried advising the Emperor even though the Collector would get in his way. He investigated juicy stories around the castle. He carried scrolls for the Scroll Keeper and worked alongside Gelfling guards at times. He made sure the Treasurer and Scientist stayed on task as well. He did a lot of things.

Of course, none of the others seemed to notice his worth to them. Sil was one of the most misunderstood of his own kind as they just never took him seriously enough, and that amounted him to manipulation and blackmail so much, which either got him what he wanted, or resulted in punishment for him.

Nothing much happened to Sil’s appetite. He was still eating good and everything, but the alien men were sure he would develop symptoms sooner or later.

Galihad was probably the most eager to go talk to the Chamberlain about coming to a new world and finding a new purpose for his life. He could see the Skeksis really was trying hard to fit in with his kind, and yet, was getting constant disgrace all the time. He couldn’t have that while he was pregnant.

And who would take care of him while pregnant? Sure, there was SkekTek, but he didn’t have anything of the kind of technology that Evepolone did. It was better for SkekSil to come here to monitor his pregnancy.

The team wanted this big step to be voluntary of Sil. Perhaps he would when he heard what they had to say?

……………

The big day soon arrived for the trio to go get their test subject for the king. They would try to make Sil feel at home, but as soon as possible, they would need to do an exam to see how many embryos there would be.

First, they had to secure him alone and not doing any tasks. They planned to talk to him first, convince him to come with them, but if he didn’t want to, they would force him. Because he was already doing something important for King Varon, the king wouldn’t let him go by a long shot.

They had some loaded tranquilizer darts and other tools if needed. Sil hadn’t shown any symptoms yet, but they wanted to get him before he did.

They had a set of medical tools all set up should they have to use force, and make sure that he was alright. Even if he came voluntarily, they would still need a medical exam on him eventually. But he would also have to go through a quarantine period too, to make sure that he didn’t bring anything harmful over to their world. It would mean at least two or three weeks being monitored carefully in their facility, but it would be worth it in the end.

Once everything was ready, Galihad got the dimensional portal scepter and set the coordinates. It was time…

…………….

On Thra, in the castle, the team arrived and made themselves invisible. They went to find their Chosen One.

Sil was found in the dining hall with the others at this time. It was midday time. He was just enjoying his food and not saying much while all the others were enjoying eating and making conversations. It wasn’t like the clan wanted to hear him talking anyway.

He listened to some stories and would join in if the stories needed his touch that he felt needed them. Sil wished more that the others would listen to his point of view and they rarely ever followed his advice fully. Sometimes the Emperor would if he suggested the right thing, but that wasn’t going to happen most of the time.

At this time, it was the Collector that was the Emperor’s favorite tactician. Lach could do no wrong in So’s eyes. That really made the Chamberlain angry. The others knew he was jealous too, and sometimes would even take advantage of it.

Nigel, Paquin, and Galihad knew they could only wait for Sil to be alone. They knew a lot about his daily schedule by now. They would wait for the right moment to get him…

Later, in the afternoon, there was a little bit of free time for Sil, just wandering around the castle, and his to-be captors were stalking him silently. They were ready, but they wanted to wait until he was in just the right spot before they appeared to him.

Once he was going down toward the Treasurer’s area, it was still a ways away. He was alone at the moment and in the right spot with none of the others too close by. Now was the time…

Galihad got in front of him before letting his invisibility drop. They were in a hallway so he couldn’t run into catacombs or anything to hide from them, or a room.

Chamberlain gasped and was taken aback by the strange creature that suddenly appeared in front of him. Then, two more creatures came into view so suddenly too. It startled and scared Sil much more, with these creatures being a bit bigger than him, or nearly about his size.

The team began to get closer to their target.

“Uh, don’t know you. Just stay back.” Sil backed away nervously. He ended up backing into a wall. He kept his hands in front of him in case he would have to defend himself.

“Relax. We’re not here to hurt you. We are friends.” Galihad began.

That last sentence made Sil think of his own words quite often.

“Who… are you?” Sil asked warily. “How I know you not here to hurt me?”

“If we were, we could have done it without you seeing us.” Paquin stated.

“I am Galihad. This is Paquin and Nigel. And we know who you are... SkekSil.”

Sil glanced back at Galihad with wide eyes. “How you… know my name?”

“We have been watching you for quite some time, SkekSil.” Nigel spoke up. “We have learned much about you.”

That answer made Sil all the more nervous.

“Look, Chamberlain, the reason why we’re here is because we are here to offer you something new and different. With the way things are going so badly here for you among your clan, yes, we know how they are treating you like the lowest loser on the face of the planet. How would you like to come to a place where your uh, ‘talents’ can be put to better use?” Galihad explained.

With that explanation, Sil looked at Galihad strangely. “Are you serious?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m serious, SkekSil. With your special ways, what we’ve seen you do with others all around you, we could use someone like you in our world.”

Sil began to relax just a little bit, but he still knew nothing of these strange creatures.

“Where you come from?”

“A planet called Evepolone. Strange name, we know, but it’s ours.” Nigel said.

“What’s on it?”

“We know you’re trying to find out all that here, but the only way you’ll get more answers is to come and see for yourself. Wouldn’t you rather be in a place where you’ll get more reward for your efforts than what’s been happening lately?” Paquin asked him.

“Hmmm. You make good point.” Sil said. He put a finger to his mouth. “But how I know to trust you, what you say is true?”

“You can only make that out for yourself. We can give you a better life and give you some real respect, as we know that is what you want. Of course, everyone deserves that. You want to be number one at something, don’t you?” Galihad offered.

“Hmmm. Yes! Want very much to be noticed and respected.” Sil exclaimed. “Not getting it here.”

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Paquin smiled.

“How do we leave?” Sil asked.

“With this.” Galihad said, holding up the scepter. He saw Sil look at it curiously. “It’s a dimensional portal scepter. It will take us there with the right coordinates. No need for spaceships or anything.”

Sil still had memories of being an urSkek. He and his kind had never come there via a spaceship, but a portal of their own, so to speak.

“Well, alright. Want to see what you speak of. But if something goes wrong, I demand to come back here.” Sil decreed.

“Yeah, sure. But come, a great adventure awaits you.” Paquin stated. “I doubt the others will miss you at all.”

Galihad summoned the scepter to work and the portal sprang up. It was something the trio recognized, but Sil didn’t. But anything else at this point sounded better than staying here anyway.

Galihad went in first. Nigel and Paquin waited for Sil. “After you, SkekSil. You will be the Guest of Honor.” Nigel said.

Sil was still a bit concerned about this, but he reluctantly followed. The other two followed him into the portal and that was that. It closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to see those lovely reviews. They always make an author's day better.


	5. Chapter 5

In their dimension as they all walked out of the portal, they arrived back in the lab. Sil didn’t recognize this place.

“Where are we?” he asked.

“We are in our lab. Our leader will be wanting to meet you soon.” Nigel said.

“Leader?”

“Our king. He has chosen you for something special. And of course, to know what you are really good at before we find a job or certain jobs for you to do here. But first, because you are brand new here, and sure you’re healthy and all, you will have to go through a few weeks of quarantine before you can step out into our outside world.” Galihad stated.

“Quarantine? What kind of that-?” Sil asked.

“You are to be held here until further notice. Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you’re well compensated.” Paquin declared.

“You say I have to be caged?” Sil demanded.

“Only if it needs to be that way.” Galihad warned. “But rather a comfortable room where you’ll be looked after. We just want to make sure that our environment is not harmful to you, and likewise. You’ll be fed and taught some things to make sure you’re not bored. We’re sorry, but this is how your stay with us has to start out, but afterward, once you have a clean bill of health for sure, you’ll be allowed to get a job here. You can tell us your interests and talents and get you set up. Some things like that take a little time for here, especially for new off-worlders.” he explained further.

“Not like idea of quarantine. But yes, would like to know more of world before going out in it.” Sil stated.

“Well, first, we’ll take you on a little tour of at least around here. The basis of what you need to know for now, and to your new room.” Nigel said.

They began to show Chamberlain around. He had some fascination with science, but would never fully understand it. The Scientist, he knew, would love this. Why not him instead to be brought here? But then, the Skeksis wouldn’t have a doctor of their own. Tek was valued more for his special gifts of anything than the others that didn’t understand what he did, or how he did them.

Sil was led down many halls and such. It all looked strange to him, but he would try to keep a mental map of the place. He also smelled the scents around him too. Some would really take some getting used to. He wasn’t always so on his guard, but a new place definitely had his guard up.

Nigel, Galihad, and Paquin knew that the Skeksis was wary and curious at the same time. They all made sure he didn’t stray. He was in their care and were responsible for him.

After the tour summary of his limits of what he could explore around here in the new world so far, Sil was finally taken to his room. He hoped it wasn’t a cage.

Nigel opened the door for him, “Welcome to your new room, SkekSil.” he said.

Sil stepped in after him. He looked around.

The room had lavish red curtains on the windows and around the bed frame. Some marbled carpet on the floor. It was a good size. There was a table and chair in the back for him to use if he saw fit to use it for meals. There was also another chair for just comfortably sitting in. There was a closet for him to set his clothes if he saw fit. And he had his own personal bathroom.

As he looked around, the closet and bathroom were explained to him. Just until he was deemed fully trustworthy, they had to take precautions and he wasn’t going to be allowed to free roam whenever he wanted, at least when it was time for bed.

“We’ll also see to start teaching you about different languages and types of writing to read for here. Chances are you’ll encounter a lot of different languages. And yes, there are many different kinds of people here who speak a majority of languages, and do understand ours too.” Paquin declared.

“Hmm. Chamberlain likes to learn new things.” Sil replied.

“Good. It’ll come in handy for ya.” Nigel said.

“For now, we should let you get settled down for the night here. Tomorrow, Chamberlain, we will need to have you go through a medical evaluation.” Galihad said.

Sil glanced over at him warily. “And what if say no?”

“Chamberlain, it must be done just to start to get your profile into our records. And how good your health is, if you want to be declared healthy, right?” Gal said. “We’ll tell you everything that we need to do, and just need to have your cooperation. We don’t want to do this by force.”

“And our leader plans to meet you soon. He’s been wanting to, but unless you have good health, he’s not meeting you.” Paquin said.

Sil thought hard on it. “Hmmmm.” he groaned. “As long as not hurt me.”

“It might involve minor pain, but nothing you can’t handle.” Nigel said. “Just basic stuff really. Though some might not be what you are used to. Just foretelling you. Nothing personal, we promise.”

Sil wasn’t a big fan of exams, but he knew if he was going to live in this world, he would have to cooperate. He couldn’t fight on everything. Though he didn’t know of what he was already carrying for them, of why they really wanted an exam on him.

“What about food?” he asked. “For night?”

“Yes, we’ll get you some food soon. You’ll be tasting new ones here. Some of the best around.” Gal stated.

“Back there at the table reserved for you eating your meals there, once a plate is given to you, you eat and when you’re done, there is a slot in the wall back there that will take it away for it to be cleaned up. That way, less hassle for helpers.” Nigel said as he showed him the slot and how to use it.

“Hmm. Interesting.” Sil said curiously, and fascinated. “Chamberlain not big with machines.”

“It’s okay. Even if you never learn about the big ones, you need to know at least just enough to operate some simple devices here in our world to get by. But we’ll worry about those as they come along.” Galihad said.

“We’ll leave you to get settled and bring you some food in a little bit.” Paquin said.

The three of them all pulled themselves out of the room. Sil looked behind him as they closed the door behind them. He heard shifting and knew they were locking him in. This did make him feel like a prisoner. He technically was, for the time being.

Further down the hall, the three of them were glad they had gotten Sil’s cooperation thus far. They just hoped for more on his exam tomorrow.

“King Varon will be pleased that we got him here.” Nigel smiled.

“Yes, he will be. And I know I can’t wait to see if the pregnancy has taken hold yet. It’s still early yet, but we need to know.” Gal said.

“Do we tell SkekSil of the pregnancy?” Paquin asked.

“Soon, but I don’t think now is a good time. Remember, we do have ingredients that we can put on his food that will help him avoid what they call morning sickness. But not to say that he won’t experience nausea sometimes. His body is going to be adjusting to so much and we have to try to not let him get so stressed in his condition.” Gal explained.

Nigel and Paquin agreed.

They rounded up some meat and fruit pieces for Sil to try on his first night there. They knew Skeksis had big appetites. They had seen what he ate before, though these foods weren’t like Thra’s.

Chamberlain was sitting on the bed, testing its comfort when the door unlocked again. He looked over to see Galihad walking in with a plate full of food. “Here’s your evening meal, Sil.”

“Hmm?”

“With you being the only Skeksis here, I don’t think we have to call you that whole name. How’s Sil sound?”

“That, or Chamberlain.” Sil agreed.

“Of course.” Gal said, and placed the food on the table. “Enjoy. And you remember what we said about the slot?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Galihad said as he left the room again.

Sil was finding the bed to his liking. It had red blankets too. Apparently, these guys had done good on knowing his most favorite color. His stomach gurgled and he got off the bed to go eat. He knew he was going to be trying some new foods.

He leaned over to smell it and the scent was delicious just coming off it. He sat down on the chair, letting his tail slide to his right. There wasn’t a back end to it like a Skeksis chair was on Thra, but it did have back support.

Sil hoped this new food wouldn’t upset his stomach. His body would learn to have to adjust to them. The more he looked at it, the more famished he felt. He slowly picked up a piece of meat and put it in his mouth.

The taste made his brain explode! It was something DELICIOUS! He began to really eat it, but slowly. His captors weren’t kidding about the food being some of the best, but then, this was only his first meal here. The fruit was also good and he drank the water at times too when needed that had also been supplied.

After he was done eating, he did as he was told, to put the tray in the slot and pressed the button to send it down to the kitchen for cleaning. It was a neat trick.

Now Sil went back to the bed and leaned back on it, to let the food settle for awhile. He was still very much awake. He wasn’t ready for bed yet. There was so much more that he wanted to see and do.

He never felt pain from his stomach, so the food obviously hadn’t been poisoned. When boredom got the better of him, he went over to the window to look outside. There were bars on it to keep him from getting outside, but it could be opened for air if needed. There were a lot of flying creatures out there. He didn’t know they were vehicles of transportation. He would ask about them later.

There was a full length mirror in the room too, for observation purposes, for himself. And there was one in the bathroom too. There was so much that he had to learn here in this world. But with his smarts, he should be able to pull all this off just fine. Here, he was starting over. He could put on an act really well, and if he thought these others could be betraying him, he knew how to blackmail others, but he wouldn’t do anything of the sort until he knew more about this world.

As more darkness fell, Sil found the light switch in the room he had been shown and turned on the light. It was very different from having to use bugs or fire for light. Amazing! But he couldn’t look into it long as it was blinding for a few moments. But by now, he had his whole room explored. What more could be done for any source of entertainment in here? More would be explained later on that.

Chamberlain sighed and more boredom took over. With little else to do, it was making tiredness kick in. He yawned. He began to get out of his heavier robes, only leaving the bottom gown on for sleeping in. He left the red ones on the chair for now. He turned on the lamp and switched off the main light.

He went to his new bed and pulled back the blankets. The sheets were white, but he climbed into it anyway. He got comfortable. When he felt ready, he turned off the lamp too and hoped he could sleep. He was able to hear noises that he had never heard before.

But tiredness got to him more and more. His eyes finally drifted closed.

……………

Nigel, Paquin, and Galihad went to Varon’s home and told him the good news that the Skeksis was there at the lab now.

“Congrats, you three. You are to be commended for getting my Skeksis. Is he showing signs of pregnancy yet?” Varon asked.

“We don’t know. We’ll find out tomorrow on his exam.” Galihad said.

“We are just as excited as you, Lord, to see if he has all the babies we implanted inside him.” Nigel added.

“We’ll let you know when his results are back that he is completely healthy for you to come see him. We know he is anxious to start having a new life here when he wasn’t getting much of anything on his other planet.” Paquin stated.

“Do that. Yes. For whatever his talents are, I would love to see him in action. But from what you showed me about the others, implanting the other DNA into him, those offspring will be military Skeksis.” Varon decreed.

“From basic exams on him already, the babies might have to be with Chamberlain for a period of time following their births.” Galihad said.

“What do you mean?” Varon demanded.

“For a bird-lizard creature, he actually has mammalian breasts, we found out from the implantation exam of him. The babies are likely going to be nursing on him at first.” Galihad explained.

“Very well. But after they are weaned, they are to start their education.” Varon ordered.

“And what of Chamberlain?” Paquin asked.

“How many adult Skeksis were in the other world?”

“There were ten others in the castle. We got what we could.” Paquin said.

“And how many did you put into him?”

“Five for this one.”

“Well, Chamberlain will have to give us some more. He’ll have that job, and whatever else he decides to do.” Varon decreed.

“And what if he doesn’t want to part with the babies?” Nigel asked.

“Just like any other children, they’ll be brought home at the end of the days to be with him again.” Varon said. “That’s the best I can offer. But young ones must be started in their education as early as possible. Especially ones that are going to be trained for military use. They have to get used to being away from their parents.”

“And once the young ones get old enough to understand, what if they develop other interests? Choosing interests other than the military?” Nigel asked.

“We’ll see what suits them all, but they will all have training, no matter what.” Varon declared.

“Yes, King Varon.” the three said in unison.

“You can go for the night. I look forward to hear of the babies coming.” Varon dismissed them.

They bowed and left respectively.

They all hoped that Sil would be cooperative when it came to that time when after the babies were born and weaned that they would work out for what their king wanted with them.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, the Chamberlain found himself in a rather uncomfortable situation. He was in the lab for his exam. He had been foretold of one, but not having to remove all his robes. Even the gown.

“Chamberlain, we need to document what your body looks like and examine it. Please cooperate with us.” Galihad tried to coax him.

“Hmmm. You not say anything of this!” Sil argued. He had his arms in front of his chest, protecting himself. He still had on his white gown. His tail was curled around his feet.

“SkekSil, don’t make us force you.” Nigel warned him. “We have to do what we have to do if you ever want to get a job out of this building when your quarantine is up. It’s just for your medical profile. Nothing more. Nothing will be shared with the public.”

“We are the only ones here.” Paquin said.

“You… not going to hurt me?” Sil asked nervously.

“Nothing big, but we do need some of your blood.” Galihad said.

“NO! Not cutting me!” Sil bared his teeth in defiance. He backed up more. Why had he chosen to come here?

“Sil, we’re not cutting you. It’s just a small needle prick. That’s all. You’re not going to have some big injury, we promise.” Galihad declared.

Sil knew about needles. SkekTek had used them to extract liquids and such.

“Just let us do the exam first. The blood taking will be last. Please, Chamberlain.” Galihad tried to convince him gently.

Sil frowned. He whimpered in discomfort. “Alright. No weird tricks though.” he warned.

“Course not. We’ll tell you what we are going to do. But please also take off your last garment. You can put it on again afterward.” Galihad said.

Chamberlain was still nervous about this, but he was finally convinced to do as they said. He took the robe off. There was a little coldness in the room. He held his arms over his front to keep warm. He shivered.

“Don’t worry, this won’t take long as long as you cooperate.” Paquin said.

“We’re going to start at your head and work the way down.” Nigel said.

Sil sighed in irritation. He gave them an odd look.

He reluctantly let them feel around his head and neck. They checked his teeth, tongue, nose, throat, and eyes. Shining a bright light in his eyes to examine his vision was a little more than he could take. His pupils dilated like normal to light and dark. He was a little more protective of his neck, but it got done. Gal had found the region of his vocal cords and jugular vein.

Then, with his arms out of the way, Galihad had on a spectroscope and his listened to Sil’s heart and lungs in his chest. He had him take some deep breaths and he studied his breathing for a moment. His chest and stomach did move when breathing. He also listening in the open spot just below his sternum for anything. With what he learned, he also had a diaphragm too.

Galihad listened to Sil’s digestive tract next. Sil hadn’t eaten breakfast yet, and was wanting something. Galihad heard the gurgles within. It made him chuckle a bit.

Sil was laying on an exam table for his belly exam. They saw that his belly was already big, but after listening, one thing that Paquin did next was rather uncomfortable. He told him what he was doing, and began to press down on him. That got him to clench the muscles inside his stomach as a protective measure.

Paquin could feel the muscles tightening up. One day, those muscles would be delivering babies, he smiled. But he felt around for certain organs. But he was still going to use the scanner next to see what was inside there too.

“Now I need to scan your belly for a moment to see something else. This won’t hurt at all, Chamberlain.” Paquin said.

Sil saw he had a handheld device in his hands and held it over his belly. He didn’t feel a thing. It didn’t even touch his skin. He was still wary of the thing though.

Paquin looked at Sil’s lower belly section and found what he was looking for: the internal female organs. They were doing their job! He saw three embryos on one side, and two on the other. All five had taken! Sil was officially pregnant and he didn’t even know it yet. This special scanner helped in such a way that no internal exam down in the nether parts had to be done. The male parts were seen too. It was so strange that any creature had both sets of reproductive organs.

Paquin finally put the scanner down. He had sent the picture of the embryos to a private messenger file for later. They were still very small, but noticeable in the womb.

The breasts were also examined. That was more nerve wracking. Sil winced, trying to keep from clawing their faces off.

Then, the legs and tail were looked at, just examining their strength feel. They saw he had clawed toes, like his hands. His arms and shoulders were next, and seeing of the smaller pair in the back. They were still functional, but not majorly. He was allowed to stand up for that.

His back was finally examined. They saw all the spikes that he had going down his spine, mixed with all the hair.

“You are the first Skeksis we have ever examined, but we will declare that you have a fine body for yourself, if a bit of an over-sized belly. No offense. Just what we see. You’re the first of your kind here. For now, you seem healthy, but we still need that blood sample too.” Galihad explained.

“How you do it?” Sil demanded sharply.

“Which arm is your dominant arm?” Nigel asked. “Like when you write.”

“Left arm most dominant when using, but first right arm for writing.” Sil replied.

“We’ll try both arms to see which has the best vein to get the sample.” Nigel said. He had a band in his hand. “I have to tie this around the bicep up there to stall blood flow and find a good vein. We’ll do it as fast as possible.” Nigel coaxed.

Nigel tied the band around Sil’s left bicep. It was tight, getting a whimper and a growl from Sil. “Sorry.”

Sil endured the discomfort.

Nigel felt around the bending point in the elbow area. He found a good vein in there. “Found one.” he declared as he began to get the needle and syringe ready. He of course had sterile gloves on.

Sil was still suspicious.

“If it makes ya feel better, you can look away.” Paquin declared.

Sil looked at the sharp, pointed needle. He whimpered in fear. He decided to turn his head away.

Nigel kept his spot. “Just hold still now. There’s a poke.” he said.

Sil gasped as he felt it pierce his skin. The needle got into the vein and drew up blood. “This was a good vein.” Nigel proclaimed.

The men had made sure Sil was going to stay still, keeping hands on him to keep him down and his other arm to not interfere.

Sil looked over now and saw his lifeblood being drawn into a syringe. “Take it out.” he ordered.

“In a few moments. I have to get enough here for the study. You’ll be fine. It’s no real big blood loss like a big, open wound would be.” Nigel declared.

“Get it out, now!” Sil yelled, starting to move in panic.

That was when Paquin and Galihad had to literally hold him down. “Stay still, Chamberlain. It’s almost over!” Galihad stated.

“NO! Not want to die!” Sil cried out in fear.

“You’re not dying, Sil.” Nigel stated. “I’ll finish taking the blood if you hold still.”

“Hurry up, Nigel!” Paquin snapped.

Sil’s arm was still just long enough for him to finally get the syringe filled and took the needle out of his skin, untying the band. He put a pad on it and pulled Sil’s arm up fast to prevent blood escaping from the small wound.

When Sil didn’t feel the band anymore, he finally relaxed. He had just all of a sudden, panicked. He looked down at his arm. He saw that it was held up.

“It’s to keep the blood from coming out of the wound. Just a small one, but thank you, Sil for the sample. That’s what taking blood entails. The more you cooperate, the faster it goes. Yes, it does require a little poke pain, but it ain’t that bad.” Nigel declared.

“Easy for you to say!” Sil snapped angrily.

Paquin and Galihad let go of him. Galihad went and got a bandage for the wound.

“Here, put your arm down, but keep pressure on the pad there.” Gal said. “I’m applying this so you don’t have to hold it there all day.”

Sil put his arm down, holding the pad on. Then Gal wrapped it around his arm. Sil removed his finger.

“We’ll take the bandage off in a little bit. It doesn’t need to be on all day, just long enough for it to clot. Might be a bruise there, but it shouldn’t be too bad.” Paquin said.

“We might have to take blood again in the future as well, but if there was a more amount of it, for what if you ever need a blood transfusion if you get hurt badly.” Galihad said.

“NO! Not lots of my blood taken ever!” Sil snapped furiously.

Nigel whispered to Paquin. They would have to do that if Sil was unconscious. They would do it in the near future, before the pregnancy kicked into high gear yet.

During birth, he would lose blood, and if something happened, he would need it. It was just a precaution.

Sil was allowed up and he went to get his gown to put back on himself. He didn’t want to be naked any longer. He was now furious.

“You hurt Chamberlain!” he said angrily, holding his arm. Tears were in his eyes, not that he could help it.

“We’re sorry, but the whole exam and blood sample was needed, SkekSil.” Galihad stated. “Look, we won’t do another exam for some time, unless needed otherwise. We promise. We get this was a different kind of exam for you. Your Scientist must have done things differently, but surely, he did exams too, right?”

“Yes. Nothing like you did.” Sil declared. Tears began running from his eyes. He questioned why he was crying mentally. Of course, he had no idea why. He was just scared.

Sil went back to his room to get away from the men. He was going to put all his robes back on before Galihad followed him in.

“Don’t put all your robes on yet, Sil. We have to take the bandage off in just a few minutes. You’ll be fine, I promise.” he said.

“Just leave alone.” Sil whined.

“Alright.” Gal said reluctantly and left the room.

Sil sat on the bed, crying softly. He held his arm. He had his legs bent at the knees. Just what were they really trying to accomplish by taking his important lifeblood?

……………

Back in the lab, the trio felt bad that Sil felt bad, but it had had to be done. They had their blood sample and scan of the womb that showed Sil was indeed, pregnant.

They took a look at the scan. “He is having all five of them alright.” Paquin said.

“When do we tell him?” Nigel asked.

“Let’s wait a little longer. Let him adjust more first.” Galihad suggested.

“He’ll probably be just as mad when he finds out what could be causing his unusual behavior.” Nigel said.

“Yeah, no doubt. But we want proof of results first. He’s still in the first trimester. It’s only been five weeks. They probably have heartbeats, but we don’t know if they’ll all make it. We have to keep an eye on him at all times when he’s out of his room. We know how… mischievous he can be.” Gal said.

They all agreed to that, but wanted to give Sil more time to get used to things here. It was only his first day.

…………..

Sil didn’t come out of the room the rest of the day. He just wanted to be left alone. They left his meals in front of the door and knocked, letting him know it was there if he wanted it.

He would hear them knock and say his meals were by the door if he wanted them. Sil would get up and get the food. He took his food in and ate it, and then sent it back to the kitchen, like he had been taught to.

Galihad studied Sil’s blood sample. Female pregnancy hormones were definitely there, but he didn’t really find any infectious cells. The Chamberlain was totally healthy.

Whenever Sil was given a meal, a kind of gravy substance was put over a piece of his food. Truth was, this special gravy was to help Sil avoid morning sickness symptoms. It had been approved and it was a worthy substance. Less nausea and vomiting would make it easier for Sil to get a job in a few weeks when his quarantine was over.

Given there were five embryos inside him, Sil was more likely to start feeling movements a lot sooner. Maybe around week twelve or thirteen they would tell him, but they wanted him to feel more comfortable here first and have a job going before he found out he was pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

After twenty-four hours, Nigel went to Sil’s room to take the bandage off his arm before he would get dressed. Sil was still upset about it.

“Sil, the wound will be closed by now. You no longer need the bandage. It’ll heal on its own from here.” he coaxed. “Just let me cut the bandage off. It won’t hurt, I promise.”

Sil eyed the scissors in Nigel’s hand, but he did want the darn thing off too.

“Fine, but no funny stuff.” Sil said reluctantly.

“Thanks.” Nigel replied. Then he quickly cut the bandage off of Sil’s elbow area. When he looked at the pad, there was barely any blood on it. He showed Sil. “See, there’s barely any blood on it.”

Sil was astounded. He looked at his arm. It was fine.

“Now that it’s off, you want some breakfast?” Nigel asked.

Sil gave a softened look. He felt his belly growl at the mention of food. He sighed. “Now that mention, yes.” he replied.

“Good. It’ll be ready shortly.” Nigel said.

“When meet your leader?” Sil asked.

“As soon as your blood results are back. So far though, it does tell us that you are healthy enough, but they aren’t all back yet.” Nigel declared. “Another day or so. Got to be sure on everything.”

The Chamberlain would never understand fully such things. He would leave that to the professionals. Perhaps Tek would have understood more. And even though he had had some science stuff, it was nowhere near as advanced as this kind of technology.

Sil was allowed out of his room to come to the kitchen to have his breakfast. He would be allowed to eat in there. His room just had that desk in case he needed to eat in there.

That day, his education was started on how to read their writing after breakfast was over. The three of them were watching Sil like a hawk, warily. They knew how crafty he could be. They weren’t giving him a chance to escape. They wanted him to trust them, and likewise. Especially before Sil would find out about the biggest secret of all.

…………….

Back on Thra, it had now been a couple of days since SkekSil had last been seen. The Emperor had grown furious when his scrolls didn’t get to him. The other Skeksis had looked for him through the castle, as well as Gelflings guards helping, but there was no trace of him anywhere.

Even if he was officially gone, his company wouldn’t be missed all that much. With SkekLach as the second currently, there was little need to worry about the Chamberlain’s whereabouts. Only if he showed up again would they worry about giving him a lecture and punishment.

……………..

Another day later, and Sil’s blood results were back in full. There was no trace of disease anywhere on him. But it was still early to tell of whether he would catch anything, or if the embryos could still start making him sick. Once he was past the critical part, they would see to it that his feeding would increase to make sure he ate enough for himself and his five babies.

Even now, Gal, Nigel, and Paquin made sure that Sil was getting plenty to eat. His learning of a new alphabet was still going on.

While studying, Galihad asked him, “So, Chamberlain. Where do your best talents lie?”

“Hm?” Sil cocked his head curiously. “What mean?”

“I mean what are your interests? Once you are qualified to leave here and get a job out there. Where do you think you might want to work?”

“Hmmm. Most of Chamberlain’s work was based on advising Emperor and running castle. Was chamberlain after all. Job in running law, perhaps?”

“Well, things are little more different here. We do have politician jobs, yes. You could be a senator or something else. We’ll see what King Varon advises.” Galihad said.

“When am meeting? You said soon after results back. I can help advise king if needed.” Sil stated.

“Our king is probably already well advised at his home. Surely, there is something we can find for you to do to keep you busy during the days.” Galihad offered. “We have senators, administrators, admirals, and much more. You could even wander away from those jobs and find something else.”

“Wait and see first.” Sil said. But the politician roles had seemed to have caught his interest. It was what he was most used to. If only more people would just really listen to his advice. He wanted to be admired and respected. He sure wasn’t getting that back on Thra.

Varon called later that day and spoke with Paquin that he wanted to meet Sil for the first time. “Have his results come back yet?” Varon asked.

“Yes, sire. He’s perfectly healthy at the moment. Yes, a scan showed he is pregnant with all the embryos we implanted into him.” Paquin replied.

“Good. I’ll be by tomorrow morning.” Varon said.

“He wants to meet you too. He wants to know who he’ll be working for.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

After the talk, Paquin told Sil that the king would be by in the morning to meet with him for the first time.

Chamberlain was eager to meet this king. He liked making good impressions on others and to see if he was a good fit for certain titles. He wanted to be useful. He wanted to gain a high rank in society, and make a name for himself. He was usually very brave, but at times, when certain situations came along, he had dashes of fear too.

“Just take deep breaths. Don’t stress yourself out too much. Try to stay calm.” Gal encouraged. He took a glance down at Sil’s belly, hoping he wasn’t stressing the embryos out.

“Just want make good impression on king.” Sil said.

“Understandable. Just be yourself.”

“Hmmmmm.” Sil hummed.

Even in a new world, Sil still used his signature hum or whimper, as others had called it. He was just so used to doing it.

…………….

Overnight, it had been hard for Sil to sleep and let alone, eat. He was so anxious the next morning, he wouldn’t even eat breakfast.

The trio were concerned about Sil in his condition. It wasn’t good for the stress of even meeting the king.

Later, when King Varon did finally come, Sil bowed respectively to him. He was a little shocked at what he looked like, but did his best to represent himself properly. “Good to meet King Varon.” Sil greeted. He knew to bow too, as kings and emperors were often greeted that way.

“Nice to meet you too, SkekSil. Chamberlain. I’ve heard much about you. You know how to make a king feel welcome.” Varon greeted.

“Yes. Chamberlain has much experience with being around high court and emperor.” Sil said.

“So I’ve heard. Good.”

“What was reason King Varon sends for Chamberlain to be in his world?” Sil asked.

“From hearing about what wisdom you have in knowing how to advise about situations and such, and not getting the proper kind of attention your gifts need to make you more of a better counselor or whatever you’d like to be called professionally, you would be useful in helping out my counseling team.” Varon explained.

Sil smiled proudly. “Really? You want me to be on team? Be leader?”

“Slow down. We’ll decide on an official role for you in the future. But we have some narrowed spots down. I know you have high roles in politics too. That’s where we could also use your ideas.” Varon said.

“Hmmm. Chamberlain be glad to be of service. When need comes.” Sil replied.

“Good, but you still have a three week quarantine ahead yet.” Varon stated.

“We’ve started him on learning our language in writing.” Nigel said.

“Good. I’d like to see him in advanced writing and language skills by the time his quarantine is up.” Varon said. “Well, it was nice to meet you, SkekSil. I have other matters to attend.”

“Yes, understand. King very busy.” Sil declared.

“Yes, I am.” Varon stated. He also spared a small glance at Sil’s belly, knowing what he carried. Then he whispered to Paquin, “He still doesn’t know, does he?”

“No. We’re waiting to tell him later. Just want to get him settled more first. We don’t want to stress him out. His first exam here was stressing enough on him.” Paquin replied.

“Yes. Very well. Do as you see fit to make him comfortable here. I don’t want him losing any of them. Take care. I have to go now. Yes, he’ll be very useful to us.” Varon decreed before leaving.

After he left, the three of them went back to working with Sil. “How often King Varon come by?” Sil asked.

“Every few weeks or so. At least monthly.” Nigel said.

“Hm? Monthly?” Sil asked curiously.

“A cycle of the moon, we call it a month.” Galihad stated.

“I see. Very well.” Sil replied. “Call it unum on Thra. Twelve cycle of moons called trine.”

“We call them years.” Paquin said.

At least they had that talk sorted out.

“You won’t see Varon much while in quarantine. Maybe more when you are out in public. We’ll see what takes you more places, and what titles are open to you.” Nigel said.

“Why can’t just be chamberlain?” Sil asked.

“It’s possible. But you could also gain more roles out there too. Just remember this: our king chose you to come here for a very special reason. He wouldn’t have otherwise.” Galihad said.

“Chamberlain like idea of getting what really deserve. Respect for once that not get from other Skeksis.” Sil stated.

“It’s got to be earned, not just given. You’ll get paid for your efforts too. Got to make your way in this world.” Gal said.

“Especially when starting a family.” Nigel said suddenly.

Gal and Paquin glared at him. Nigel shut up immediately. Sil gave him a questioning look.

“Why? Bring other Skeksis here?” Sil asked.

“No. Not right now, anyway.” Paquin corrected.

“Chamberlain likes being away from other Skeksis. Not pushing me around. Not being insulted for once.” Sil explained.

“Yeah, you’re getting a break from it all.” Nigel stated.

“We’ll see what happens at a later time.” Gal said.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few weeks of finishing up the Chamberlain’s quarantine, he was learning the new writing and language very well. He had been taught much about the rules of their world. He had yet to travel out in one of the flying vehicles.

On the day he was finally said to be out of quarantine, he had to get a picture of himself for identification purposes. It was like a graduation step. Sil was in completely good health, and he hadn’t been sick at all with morning sickness, thanks to that special ingredient additive on his food every day: a special gravy.

Sil was now eight weeks pregnant.

Before leaving that office, Sil had to have another exam as well. Being pregnant meant he would need more frequent visits.

The scanner revealed the growing embryos. They had gotten a little bigger, but were still no more than little blobs inside the womb. It was hard to know whose baby was whose. Only much more growth and a DNA test would be able to tell in the coming months. Hopefully by then, Sil would officially know.

The men hoped the Chamberlain would accept bringing new life into the world here. By the time they were bigger, he wouldn’t have much choice. He didn’t even have much choice right now either.

Paquin studied with Sil to try to find his new possible role in the community. Galihad and Nigel were very busy scientists and still went along in their own roles, but would greatly give advice as needed.

Chamberlain still was strongly choosing a role in politics. It was what he had done for so long. He wanted it badly. He just had yet to sit in on a meeting of their Congress.

Paquin called a cab for him and Sil to go to King Varon’s place. Maybe the king could give Sil a job. It still needed to be decided.

Sil was curious about the thing they were traveling in, but found that once it got going, it was just about as smooth as one of the carriages back on Thra. But because this vehicle didn’t touch the ground until it landed, there were a lot less bumps. But in a way, the Thra carriages had prepared him more for transportation he would now ride while he was here.

Varon was glad to see Sil once again. “Good to see you again, but what brings you by here, SkekSil?” he asked.

“To see King Varon’s home, but more so, to see if can help Chamberlain find a job to have, make feel proud of self for accomplish something good.” Sil proclaimed.

“Hmm. Good question.” Varon said. “Well, Chamberlain, you will do me a great honor to join my team and advise them in matters of politics, counseling, debates, perhaps even other matters as well. And doing me another service.”

Varon then looked at Paquin. Paquin was shaking his head. Sil still didn’t know.

“What other service?” Sil asked.

“It will be told in time. The job is still a work in progress at the moment. We want to make sure everything’s in order before the secret is revealed about it.” Varon declared, getting Paquin’s message not to tell Sil just yet.

Sil had no idea that Paquin had been waving his arms behind him for the king not to tell him what it was yet.

“So, how soon get job?” Sil asked.

“You will stand in a meeting on our Congress, the biggest meeting first. You’ll stand with me. Since you’re new here yet, just watch and observe. Because our ways will be different than what you’re used to from your clan. You’re being trained on the job.” Varon explained.

“Chamberlain sees. Agree. Must need to know what goes on first.” Sil answered.

“Good. You do understand.”

“Yes, sire.” Sil replied.

“Paquin will be there too, for back up. First thing tomorrow, we are going to that meeting.” Varon said.

“Okay.” Sil said.

……………

After that, Sil was taken on a tour of the palace where he was now going to stay and be an honored guest for awhile, until further placement might be more suitable. But it was possible he wouldn’t need any further placement, if King Varon found the Chamberlain’s services to be useful, and even profitable.

He was also shown to his new room, or rather his suite.

SkekSil was amazed at the size of the suite. It had extravagant colors of ivory in it. It had everything that basically made an apartment really. Table, chairs, walk in closet that had lots of clothes to choose from, a big comfortable bed, couch and arm chairs, a mirror, his own bathroom. It was all so outstandingly amazing! He had never had anything like this room back at the castle. Not even the emperor’s bed chamber had been like this. There was even something else that he had never had before on Thra: a television!

“What this thing?” he pointed at the wall.

“It’s a television set.” Paquin replied.

“Never saw one before.” Sil said.

“Of course not. You don’t have the technology in your world.”

“What it do?” Sil asked.

“It’s a picture box mainly. It can show you many incredible things, especially things you’ve never heard of before. It can give you local news. Things that are happening all over the world. There’s movies that are real, and others that are fake. Some can be funny, scary, or even really sad. You can watch it when you’re not busy during the day, like in the evening, but just don’t stay up too late watching it.” Paquin explained the system.

Sil watched as he picked up the remote control. He turned it on for the first time. It was a bit shocking at first for Sil to not panic. There was a nasty alien creature that was attacking another. It had the scariest face on it. He had never seen such a creature.

“I wonder who left that channel on.” Paquin said as he changed the channel to something else. Something more friendly-like. After that, Sil was fascinated by it.

“Dinner will be soon, Chamberlain. You can watch TV until then. Then you can watch more before bed. You know how we’ve shown you how to tell what time it is?” Paquin said.

“Yes.” Sil replied.

“Just look over at the clock and make sure you go to bed on time. You’re going to need your sleep for the meeting tomorrow.” Paquin advised.

“Hmm-hm.” Sil replied. He was transfixed by the screen.

“And don’t sit too close. You could ruin your eyes. You don’t want to have to wear glasses like the Scroll Keeper did.”

Sil glanced at him. “No! Not want glasses.”

“TV should be a minimal thing for you. Just don’t watch too much of it. Watching scary things could likely give you bad dreams.”

“Okay.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to get settled.” Paquin said, and left.

Once he was gone, Chamberlain couldn’t believe that this whole pad was his to live in. He felt like a king himself. How had he gotten so lucky?

And then, there was also a good-sized spare bedroom with nothing in it at the moment. Was it meant to be a storage room? Good question. Maybe it was a guest room.

Either way, he went back to watching TV until he heard a bell go off, telling him that it was dinnertime. His stomach growled in reply. Sil gave it a rub. His hunger was always raging still. It was just what happened with Skeksis.

Sil turned the TV off and went to the dining hall, where he had been shown. Tonight, he was the Guest of Honor. He and Paquin sat up on Varon’s right hand.

There were a few guests sitting at the table. Sil was introduced to them all. One of them was Varon’s administrator, Violet. She was 22 years old. She had long, black hair, hazel eyes, and orange skin. Her hands had four fingers too. She had a slim figure. She stood about 5’8. She was near Sil’s height. Her head shape was almost griffin-like.

Violet seemed to take a liking to Sil straight off. He was definitely something different that you didn’t see everyday.

Sil noticed her face was almost like his, and tried not to take much other notice of her. She was a childling compared to him, but she was old enough to be an adult.

The other staff were suspicious of Sil because they didn’t know him yet. They really wanted to see what he was made of. They would find out sooner or later.

There began talk of what was on tomorrow’s agenda to give Sil the head’s up on what could be talked about possibly. Issues going on in the community and other worlds too. Those that needed help, or wars that needed stopped. Favors granted and so on. And new laws being discussed before becoming laws. All things that King Varon had to decide in the end.

Sil figured he could gladly give advice as needed on those topics, but he would observe and listen. At least until he felt comfortable to jump in.

The dinner was amazing. Sil listened to the others throughout dinner while even trying to eat. He had to satisfy his raging hunger. But then, there was something that was telling him that he needed more than what he was getting. It was a rather small meal.

When he finished the meat that was on the table, he asked for more.

The staff was surprised, but brought another dish of meat for him. There were also some fruits and veggies there that could be of added comfort too, if he liked them.

In the end, Sil devoured all of them. His appetite was really ravenous. But tonight, he accidentally wasn’t given the special gravy on his food and it wasn’t long after eating had long ended, but the guests were still discussing topics at the table.

Sil felt satisfied after dinner, but he hadn’t suspected it would betray him.

Within a half hour after eating, a big surge of nausea went through his belly. At first, he tried to ignore it, but it got stronger, which made him start moaning in discomfort. He held it.

Paquin noticed first. “Are you alright, Sil?” he asked.

“Chamberlain not… feel so good.” he replied. “Where nearest bathroom?” he asked.

“Around the corner.” Violet stated.

Sil hurriedly got up from his seat and ran out of the room. He had been taught some table manners while having been in this world too.

“He probably ate too much.” One of the other staff exclaimed, “Man, I’ve never seen anyone eat as much as he did.”

“Well, Skeksis naturally have big appetites.” Paquin stated.

“Even in his condition?” Varon asked.

“Yes. It doesn’t take that condition usually for him to be that hungry. But I have a feeling I knew why he got sick. He wasn’t given a certain gravy on his food to keep him from getting sick.” Paquin admitted.

“You mean he has to have a gravy to not get sick?” Violet asked.

“Yes. At least for the time being. Hopefully, just temporarily.”

“Next time then.” Varon said.

“If he’s going to be sick, then we can’t have him on the council.” Another staff said.

“He’s not sick sick.” Paquin said. “It’s a rather special condition. What usually makes the females sick after being with a male?” He gave a hint.

“Oh. _That_ condition.” came the reply.

Violet had been sheltered much of her life. She found this rather shocking that the one she had taken an interest in was in this situation. So, there was more to this situation of why he was here than first met the eye. He was pregnant.

“Does he know?” Violet asked.

“No, not at the moment. We want to make sure everything is alright first. Just till the second trimester. He’s only eight weeks along. Still early.” Paquin explained. “Please, all of you, don’t tell him. Not yet. He must hear the news from me, or my group. We are his doctors.”

“Alright, Sir Paquin. We won’t tell.”

“Yes. Don’t tell, or there will be trouble.” Varon warned. “And that includes you too, Violet.” he growled at his administrator.

“Yes, sir. I promise I won’t tell.” she replied nervously.

……………

In the bathroom, the Chamberlain threw up a good portion of his dinner. Had something been put into his food to make him sick? If he had been poisoned, there was going to be payback for this. He was on his knees throwing up in the toilet.

When he was done, he flushed it away. His stomach hurt. He knew that going to bed was the best option at this point. Of course, he could ask for some relief too.

He went back to the dining room and asked Varon, “King Varon, do you have medicine for belly discomfort?” Sil asked.

“Come, Sil. I’ll get you something for the nausea.” Paquin said. “It was nice to meet all of you. Have a good night.” He said as he led Sil out of the room.

Violet was perplexed of the male that she had found fascination with that he was actually expecting.

…………..

Paquin took Sil back to his quarters and in the bathroom that he had put up in the mirror, there was some anti-nausea medicine that was alright for pregnancy. He got out two big tablets and handed them to Sil.

“These tablets should go down easy enough. They’re chewable, then drink a good glass of water.” Paquin explained.

“Could I have been poisoned? If was, someone must pay!” Sil exclaimed.

“No, of course not, Sil. Maybe you just ate too much too fast. That’s why we recommend slow eating.” Paq said.

Sil chewed up the tablets, swallowed and used the glass on the sink. He filled it with water and drank it down.

“Your stomach should settle by morning, but if you still feel nauseated in the morning, you can stay behind until you feel better.” Paq declared. “Going to bed would be the best thing for ya right now.”

“Hmmm. Still... hurts.” Sil winced, clutching his belly.

Paquin had a pretty good feeling he knew what had really caused him to feel sick. Just a little more time was needed before revealing it.

“The medicine should help you feel better. It’s quite strong.” Paq said. “I’ll be in my suite if you need anything.” He left the room.

Sil hoped the medicine would help. He stripped out of his heavier robes and stayed in his lighter ones as he headed to bed. Pain poked at his insides with every move he made or breathed for that matter. He finally pulled the blankets down and got into bed.

He laid on his back. Before pulling the blankets up, he looked down at his belly. He hadn’t been sick like this for quite some time. Why now? It had been such a fabulous feast. Maybe Paquin was right. He might have eaten too fast, and too much.

He pulled the blankets up and settled down for the night.

……………

Back on Thra, it had been over a unum now, and the Skeksis hadn’t seen SkekSil for over a long time. After searching for him, they figured he had left because he wasn’t the Emperor’s right hand counsel anymore. What a sore loser! He had been at the bottom of the hierarchy when he had left. But wherever he was, they didn’t care. Most were glad he was gone anyway. They didn’t have to listen to his whimpering voice and scheming ways anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Sil woke up a couple of other times that night and ended up getting sick those times as well. He couldn’t help it. This was why the three doctors had given Sil that gravy with every meal. It was a liquid that helped suppress pregnancy sickness symptoms. The best they had. He just hadn’t had it with last night’s meal. 

In the morning, Paquin made sure to give the kitchen plenty of that gravy liquid. He didn’t want this to happen again too soon. 

When Sil woke up the next morning, he felt rather crappy yet. He was a little less nauseous than last night, but it was still there. He didn’t even really want breakfast. 

The meeting wasn’t until the afternoon so Sil could take his sweet time getting ready. 

Paquin brought in some oatmeal for him. “I brought this in for ya to eat. How are you feeling?” he asked. 

“Hmmm. Chamberlain not hungry.” Sil mumbled. 

“Stomach still bothering you, huh?” 

Sil nodded, with a softer whimper. 

“I know you’re not hungry, but this special oatmeal has some herbs in it that should also help with the nausea. It’s just a small bowl. But if you want to go to the meeting today, it will help you.” Paq coaxed. 

Sil was sitting on the edge of his bed. He was still only in his gown. “Was sick few times last night too.” he admitted. 

“It takes some time sometimes for nausea to dissipate. Or at the very least, get some liquid into your system. You don’t need to be dehydrated.” 

Paq gave Sil the glass of water. It had some herbs in it too. 

“Just hope I keep it down.” Sil said. He drank it down. It tasted like some fruit. Paquin took it back. He was concerned. 

“For now, just relax. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Paquin said. 

He left again. 

Sil laid down on his bed again, on his left side. He tried to relax as best he could and just stared at the wall. But it wasn’t long before tiredness got the best of him again. 

He later woke up again. It was after 11:30. Near lunchtime. Sil got up slowly off the bed. He went to the bathroom first. As he moved, he made note of how he felt. His belly seemed much better. He thought the nausea would never stop. He hated pain in his body. 

And while he was like this, still in his gown, he thought about taking a warm bath to help him feel more confident about the meeting later on too. 

Sil ran the water and poured in the soap. He got out of his gown and closed the door, not wanting to be disturbed. He wanted to be fully relaxed for his first day on the job. 

When the tub was full, he turned it off and climbed into it. The warm water was amazing on his joints. He sat there for awhile, but eventually began getting his hair wet and soaping himself up. 

He hoped he wouldn’t get sick like that again anytime soon. Just as he was getting done, Paquin came and knocked on the door. “It’s almost time to go, Sil. Are you feeling better?” he asked. 

“Yes. Better. Taking bath right now.” Sil replied. 

“Alright. That’s fine, but we have to leave soon. Just reminding you.” 

“Yes. Know.” Sil said. 

“I’ll come and get you when it’s time, but I suggest getting out shortly.” 

“Am now.” Sil said. 

“Good. No pressure.” 

Sil got himself out of the bath. He unplugged the drain and let it get empty. He had a towel he was going to use. At least he was now clean. 

Paquin wasn’t in the room when he stepped out of the bathroom. He was glad for being alone. Now that he felt better, he got his gown back on, but when he looked for his other robes, they were gone. He looked around for them. 

He looked for them, but there was no sign of them. Paquin must have taken them. He needed to get ready to go and his robes were gone. He went and opened his entry door. 

“Where is Paquin?!” he yelled. 

“Right here.” Paq answered. 

“Where are my robes?” Sil demanded furiously. 

“Chamberlain, they hadn’t been washed in a while. I got some new ones for you to try on. Here. They are more simple.” Paquin had some clothes in his hands, entering the room. 

Sil glared at him, and at the clothes. They were some of his favorite colors, but much lighter weight. 

“I still want main ones.” Sil said. 

“You need to learn to wear other ones, especially when they need washing. They might even get torn up someday that they have to be destroyed.” Paq said. 

“Hope not. Can fix.” Sil said. 

“Try these on. They’re for many different sized aliens.” Paquin encouraged. “Your gown should also be washed too. It won’t harm you to part with it for one day.” 

Sil sighed deeply. “Fine.” He took off his gown reluctantly. 

Paquin helped him to try on the new clothes. It had more of a basic body covering. The spikes on his upper back were too big to be covered up. Paquin tied the strings through his upper spikes with Sil kneeling on a chair. These clothes had to have someone help get them on. 

When Sil rose again, he felt some slight cramps, but was alright. “This just feel all too different. But still remember had some robes like this not long ago.” he said. 

“Good. Well, from my perspective, you look good. You don’t look quite as big with the big bulky robes on.” 

“And just what is wrong with them?” 

“Nothing. They just make you look bigger than what you really are. You’re definitely pretty tall.” 

“I know. But other Skeksis could even be taller than Chamberlain.” 

“True. Well. I think you’re as ready as you’re going to be for this meeting.” 

Sil’s belly wasn’t too big, but Paquin had noticed how it looked a little different. But it was still early yet. 

The two of them went to the meeting for the day. 

Violet secretly was watching Sil leave the palace.   
…………..

Sil sat by Paquin and King Varon. He was taking mental notes on things as they came up, but if he thought something needed saying, in an area he understood, he did give his feedback. 

At the end of the day, they came back to the palace. Sil was rather pleased with himself on what he had helped accomplish on his first day on the job. 

Varon was pleased with him too. This would definitely become a big job for him, at least for the time being. He would let Sil stay here. 

People around the city also saw it on the news. A Skeksis here on Evepolone sure had given plenty of good advice on how some ideas and things could be ran a lot better. Just from his experiences. 

Violet was impressed too. She would bide her time.   
…………….

Weeks later, Chamberlain now had a full time job in the Senate. Politics, advising, counseling, tutoring were some things that he did on the job. 

King Varon was still impressed by his ways and wisdom. But of course, the king still kept glancing at Sil’s stomach too. He wondered how the babies were doing. 

Paquin, Galihad, and Nigel were also proud of how well Sil was doing in this world. What he had helped accomplish into rules for this planet, and even for other planets. 

Violet had also been proud of him and biding her time. She had been quite a friend to him ever since he came there. 

Sil himself had been feeling like he was getting bigger in his belly. He preferred his bigger robes rather than the thinner ones. But he would wear some if his usual robes needed cleaning. 

He tried to stay busy, but there was just a strange feeling of something going on inside him. His appetite was bigger, he had cravings, a bigger belly, some tenderness in his breasts, some backaches. He was past his morning sickness stage, finally. He was at the 14 week mark. He also still didn’t know the secret. 

His doctors were preparing to get ready to tell him, soon. 

Sil had settled into the community and palace folk very well. This was starting to feel like a real home. He had respect. Real respect. With that, he let his friendlier side show through much more, but he still had mood swings at times. It didn’t take much in his condition.   
……………

One evening, after a long day at work and Sil had eaten his fill for the day, he was in some lighter clothes and he was on his way to his suite when he saw Violet by the palace dining hall doors. 

“Hi, Lord Chamberlain.” she greeted rather pleasantly. 

“Hmm. Hi, Violet. Must be going.” Sil said, walking past her. 

“Wait.” she said. 

He turned. “Yes?” 

“SkekSil, ever since you came here, you have livened this place up. You have given much purpose in the Senate and helped to add some great rules here. That’s really admirable. You never did have a girlfriend on your planet, did you?” she asked as she approached him confidently. 

Sil’s eyes widened. “No. Never need one. Chamberlain busy, Violet. Must go.” 

“Wait.”

“What?” he asked. 

She came forward, a little more than Sil would have liked. She reached her hands out and touched his belly all of a sudden. 

“I just want to know, have your doctor friends told you yet?” she asked. 

“Tell me what?” he asked. He glanced down at her hands on his stomach.

“You mean you don’t know?” 

He cocked his head at her curiously. “What does Violet mean?” 

“You need to know before long.” she said. 

“Know what?” Sil’s patience was thinning. 

“What do you think about having kids?” she just asked. 

His eyes lit up again. “What?” 

“You heard me.” 

“Chamberlain have busy life. Never consider it. Never happen. Besides, never happen before.” he replied. 

She glanced at his belly again. “You can still make a good parent even when you have a full time job.” she stated. 

“Never a Skeksis thing deal with.” Sil said. 

“Well, anyway, you should talk to them. They have a secret they have been hiding from you for quite some time.” Violet confessed. “And I have something to say too.” 

“What is secret?” he asked. 

“I have a crush on ya too.” she flirted with him. “You see, I find you... quite attractive.” 

“Hm?” Sil was flabbergasted. No one had ever tried to get with him. “And what? You want baby from me?” he asked. 

“If it works out, eventually. Do you, find me, attractive at all?” she asked. 

“Been so busy to notice. But glad to have Violet as friend.” Sil admitted. 

“You obviously need someone to show you what love is. It’s more than friendship, but starts out that way.” she explained. 

“Never truly experience. Yes. Would like ultimate admiration.” he said, a smile beginning to appear. “But what is big secret doctors need to tell Chamberlain?” 

“It’s not about me wanting a baby, Sil. It has to do with it already occurring.” she said. 

“You pregnant?” he asked. 

“No. I’m not. You are.” Violet blurted out. 

Sil’s eyes widened. His smile vanished in shock. “Not possible. Never mated.” 

“You need to talk to your doctors. They have been hiding it from you.” she exclaimed. “I am being your best friend right now by telling you this.” 

“You not be calling me fool.” he warned. 

“I’m not. It’s the truth!” she exclaimed. 

Sil still couldn’t believe it, but it did make him glance down at his belly. He knew he had been eating well here. It had been stretching some in the last couple of months. 

Violet could see he was absorbing what she had just told him. 

He looked up at her. “Yes. Will talk and see if is true.” 

“I swear it. I don’t know how many though. You have to talk to them.” Violet encouraged. She knew it wasn’t right that they kept on hiding it from him. He had a right to know. But as she knew, even males could be forced into pregnancy for the good of this planet. 

“I go talk to them now.” Sil began walking past her. Emotion was welling up inside him. Was it true? 

“Just also keep what I said in mind.” she said. 

“SkekSil remember.” he stated as he left her behind. She really wanted a deeper bond with him. 

In Paquin’s room, he suddenly heard a knock at the door. “Open door, Paquin!” He heard the angry voice on the other side. 

He hurriedly went to the door, thinking Sil was in trouble again. But when he opened it, taloned hands just immediately grabbed him by the neck. 

“Ah!” 

“Is it true?! You been lying to Chamberlain?!” Sil growled at him. 

“What… what’s this... about, Sil? Let… me… go…!” Paquin breathed in gasps. 

Sil let go. Paquin gasped to breathe. When he caught his breath, he saw Sil was very angry. 

“What’s going on, Sil?” he asked. 

“That’s what want to know. I just be told that am pregnant. Is it true?” Sil demanded. 

Paquin was shocked. Who had told him? “You weren’t supposed to know until a little later on. Who told you?” he asked. 

“Young friend, Violet. So, is true? Chamberlain is pregnant?” Sil demanded again. 

Paquin sighed in defeat. “Yes... It’s true.” 

Sil was in shock again. He placed his hands on his belly. “Never mated. How it happen?” 

“It was done before you even came here to our world. Sleep experimentation. It was done while you were asleep once. King Varon demanded it.” Paquin explained. 

Chamberlain didn’t like what he was hearing. This had been forced on him! And what was worse, he didn’t even know! 

“For WHAT?!” Sil shouted. 

“I don’t know! It was his decision. We just followed his orders. That’s all. We made sure not to hurt you. You were fine.” Paquin declared. 

“So you lie all this time to Chamberlain?” 

“Yes. I mean no. What you didn’t know didn’t harm anything. We were going to tell you soon. It’s the truth. Varon has his orders. But I don’t know why he wanted you for this part. You can only ask him that question.” Paquin said. 

“Sure Galihad and Nigel not know?” 

“I’m sure.” 

Sil was beyond ticked at this point. “We go talk to king then. Now!” 

“It’s late, Chamberlain.” 

“Don’t care! We go, NOW!” Sil growled and pulled Paquin with him. He forced him from his quarters. 

The two of them went to Varon’s personal chamber and forced their way in. 

Varon was shocked when they burst in. “Hey! What’s going on?” he demanded. 

“Chamberlain demands answer, King Varon!” Sil exclaimed angrily. 

“What about?” 

“About forced pregnancy!” Sil retorted. 

“So you know of it?” 

“Yes! Why? Tell Chamberlain why!” Sil couldn’t help himself. 

“Because of who you are, I thought you were worth breeding, SkekSil. That’s why. But I also saw potential in the others too. But just wasn’t going to bring them over here. You deserved to be here the most. But you see, they aren’t just yours. The ones you carry all belong to the others too.” Varon explained. 

“Not want anything to do with others!” Sil snapped. 

“Just think of it this way. You could be the leader to all of them. Not just their parent.” Varon stated. 

“How many is SkekSil being forced to carry?” Sil asked in worry. 

“At this time, for this litter, last we saw, you had five embryos in your uterus. Each one a different Skeksis from the other parents.” 

Sil was shocked. 

“There were symptoms of pregnancy the whole time, Chamberlain.” Varon said. 

“Yes. Need for sleep. Cravings, Nausea. Mood swings. Back pains.” Paquin stated. 

“Still not something Chamberlain had signed up for. Planned.” Sil declared nervously. 

Varon wasn’t about to tell what he really wanted the babies for. Sure, he did want a Skeksis clan here though. 

“Your clan was so extraordinary when it was found. We had thought about preserving it for sure, since there weren’t so many of you to begin with.” Varon said. “That’s why I brought you here to give us these blessings you have in your belly at the moment.” 

Chamberlain calmed down after he heard what Varon said. “So, you find Skeksis special?” he asked. 

“Yes. And without bringing the others here, but just passing on their descendants to be here, should anything happen to the other adults. And the young ones will be allowed to breed among themselves when they are older. Make more.” Varon expressed his thoughts. 

Paquin still had a concern though on that part. All the offspring were still related. They might have had different fathers, but Sil was still their mother. Inbreeding was dangerous. He would have to talk to Varon on that. 

Sil was still worried about what the pregnancy would do to him. He had a hand on his stomach. 

“You are concerned, Sil?” Varon asked. 

“Just… shock finding out about like this. And without consent.” Sil stated softly. 

“You’ll adjust. At least now that you know, your mind can process it and get used to the idea that you’re carrying life inside of you and in a number of months, they’ll be born. One might even look like you.” Varon declared proudly. “I order an exam to be done first thing in the morning.” 

Sil looked up at him in surprise. He wasn’t all that crazy for exams. 

“Must it be done?” Sil asked. 

“If you want solid proof of what we talk about, yes. An exam will be carried out.” Varon ordered. “For now, it’s time you got rest.” 

“Come, Chamberlain. He’s right.” Paquin said. He coaxed the worried Skeksis out of the room. 

“Good night, SkekSil.” Varon said on the way out. He still had big plans for those little ones one day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some sex in this chapter. Consensual of course. 
> 
> I had seen in some other mpreg movies that even pregnant males still seem to want to feel like mating a lot. And even pregnant women when they are past the sickness part of pregnancy anyway. That's what inspired the sexual scene. Maybe even a little scene from Titanic too.

Sil was very concerned about what he carried inside him. He kept a hand on his belly the whole way back to his quarters. He had some of his answers of why he had felt strange sensations inside him lately. 

Once back in his room, Paquin bid him good night and locked his doors. He wasn’t going to be barging around here at night freely. Violet had already blown the big secret. 

Sil had heard the door lock from the outside. Right now, he felt more like a prisoner. Finding out that this had been forced on him without so much as knowing about it first. He felt violated. He had mated with his fellow Skeksis before and nothing had happened before, but why now? How? 

The exam tomorrow morning might answer some more questions that he had. 

He laid in bed in his lightest gown. He raised his head to look at his belly. It did seem… bigger. There was a little fluttering inside him, something he wasn’t used to. It still made him nervous. He had yet to come to terms with this. He could adapt to new things, yes, and this would have to be one of them. 

He knew pregnancy had many concerns and health risks. His body was nurturing many new Skeksis besides himself. He laid awake thinking what was going to happen for awhile.   
……………. 

In the morning, the order was being done before breakfast. 

Chamberlain was on the exam room bed with his belly exposed for the exam. 

This planet’s doctors could just use scanners without touching the skin, but they did have ones too that still did touch the skin if needed. 

At this moment, Paquin was using a scanner device that still did touch the skin. He had explained to Sil that this scan was going to be a little different than others he had had before. This office had a limit. 

Sil was trying to not to think about the slimy goop that he felt on his stomach at this moment, with a wand pressing into the skin a bit to get a more thorough look at his insides. 

Paquin had located the uterus containing the fetuses. He began to turn the screen to Sil’s face to see. 

“I found your womb, Sil. Here’s where all the little ones are growing inside you.” Paquin stated. 

Sil turned his head to look. This was a kind of image he had never seen before. Paquin aimed in on the first fetus. 

“Here’s the first one.” he said as he began explaining the body parts as they were looked at. 

Sil’s eyes widened when saw the first baby. He was in much more shock now than last night. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He tried to rise, but he was pushed back down. 

“You see that little organ that’s moving here?” Paquin asked as he pointed out the heart.

“Hmmm… yes.” Sil answered lowly. 

“That’s the heartbeat.” Paquin said. 

The body of the first baby looked to be growing perfectly. The head, spine, hands, tail, feet were all looking good. Then, Paquin moved on to the others, examining each one. 

Sil became even more flabbergasted when each one was revealed to him. “Which ones belong to which Skeksis?” Sil asked. 

“We don’t know. We’ll only know when they are born.” Paquin replied. 

Sil looked back at the screen. Each baby looked a bit different in the beak area. The heartbeats were also played out loud, and that startled Sil for a moment, having never heard anything like it before. 

“I… don’t know if want to do this.” Sil said nervously. 

Paquin turned the screen off as he was done. He printed out two pictures. He wiped Sil’s stomach off with a towel. 

“Chamberlain, you’re doing just fine. The babies are just fine. I know you’re in shock about this, but you are doing an amazing thing, bringing new life into the world.” Paquin declared. 

Sil was finally allowed to get up. He couldn’t believe that he was carrying so many lives inside him as he glanced at his still bared belly. “How… how you manage to get Chamberlain pregnant? So many trines on Thra, and no Skeksis ever get pregnant before.” he explained and asked. 

“Oh, on this planet, our techniques of reproduction have been researched and tested so thoroughly that we could get any creature pregnant if we decide to.” Paquin declared. “Just using some of those techniques worked on you too. At least an artificial womb didn’t have to be created for you.” 

Sil’s eyes lit up. “So, even if I not have my own womb, you still make me go through with this?” 

“Our king had decreed it. Yes. I’m sorry if this upsets you, Sil, but in time, you might find you like the idea of having babies. You always basked in the attention of others. Your genetic traits are worth passing on. You have such talents that can be shared with others. They were wasted on Thra. Your kind didn’t appreciate your wisdom. And the gentle side of you, along with the sound of your voice will be good for caring for babies too, when the time comes.” Paquin explained. 

Paquin might have had a point, but he still needed to come to terms with this.

“Thanks for saying how Chamberlain’s talents be used to serve others. Paquin is right. My wisdom was never appreciated on Thra by Skeksis. Here, got purpose. Feel happier doing jobs.” Sil declared. “Just baby reveal is shock to me.” 

“I know. You still have time to prepare. Supplies will be provided to you for them before they are born. I promise you though, Sil; you and your babies will be well looked after.” 

“Chamberlain most worried about birth.” Sil said. 

“We’ll worry about that later. If surgery is necessary, it will be done that way, but we have drugs that can keep labor pains at bay if natural delivery is possible.” Paquin said. 

“Why it seem scary even right now?” 

“It is scary, yes. Especially for a first timer. Every birth is scary though. All the things that are involved with it, but way before that too, with a long pregnancy ahead and all the exams to make sure everything is alright. But here, compared to how it was on Thra, where there was no technology to monitor a pregnancy properly, you are being pampered so much here to make sure everything goes smoothly. But, despite our tech, nothing in even in this world can compare to how it is in the womb to nourish a baby. We have been making sure that you get the best nutrition to feed the babies besides yourself. And if you ever feel like something is off about the pregnancy, we need you to tell us. Agreed?” Paquin explained. “Even the biggest amount of stress can cause harm to the fetuses.”

“Fetuses?” Sil questioned. 

“Their stage of pregnancy before they’re called babies.” 

“How long does Paquin think of pregnancy?” Sil asked. 

“Well, given you’re in your fourth month now, and your size, it could be close to nine. So, it could be four or five months left, and we need to keep them in there as long as possible to make sure they get their lungs fully developed before birth. Multiples can be born early, and we don’t want that. You might have to go on bed rest in the last trimester to make sure that they all make it.” Paquin declared. 

Sil didn’t like the sound of that. Now it really made him feel like he didn’t want to do this. “Not like sound of that. Hate being in bed all the time. Like to be up and doing something.” 

“We’ll make sure that you’re given things to do so you’re not bored while in bed. For now though, just don’t do stressful activities and don’t go lifting heavy things. If you have to stay here instead of going to work, it will be so. King Varon always demanded us to keep you safe.” Paquin declared. 

Sil still wondered why the king wanted his babies so badly. He must have had some kind of plot to use them for some purpose. Sil knew ways of the mind and how it could be used to hurt others. The babies could even be used against him somehow, even a threat to kill him after they were born. He would be weak and vulnerable after the birth. 

Sil vowed that he would find out what the king really wanted the babies for, and before they were born. And he had to do it before the pregnancy weighed him down.   
……………

When Sil got the chance to see Violet again, he went up to her and said, “Thank you, friend Violet, for telling Chamberlain about babies before even knew of it.” 

“You’re welcome. How many are you carrying?” she asked with a smile. 

“Five.” he replied. 

“Wow. That’s quite a few. Especially for a first time.” she said. 

“Hmm. Still worried about it. Never expected to happen to me.” Sil stated. 

“Yeah, I can understand it’s a lot to take in. And you’re going to need all the support you can get. And as a friend, I say, congratulations on them.” Violet smiled at him. 

“Thanks. Still concerned about this, of purpose behind it. Found out was forced on me.” Sil said. 

“I don’t know why our king decrees such orders sometimes. He’s done it to others too.” Violet said. 

Chamberlain knew what it was like to force other beings into service at times, but none of it had ever really involved forced pregnancy. Most creatures on Thra lived in harmony with each other. The Skeksis manipulated Gelflings and Podlings into service for them, but it was thanks to him a lot more, that others in the castle had order and peace as much as possible, if competitively at times. 

Violet could tell he was concerned about something. She went up and laid a hand on one of his. He looked at her. 

“What is it, dear Sil?” she asked. 

No one had ever spoken like that to him. Like he was something special, in a romantic way. 

“Concern of what pregnancy means for me, future. Care of them.” Sil replied. 

“And maybe, us?” Violet asked. “I’d like to be part of your future life too, if you let me. We can take it slow.” 

He felt comforted. She was being really supportive. “Thanks for being friend. Yes. We not know what future holds for, but see what happens.” 

Violet took that as a yes, that he was willing to consider their relationship on a go ahead. In that moment, she kissed his face. With her beaked mouth, that meant a licking kiss. 

Sil’s eyes widened in surprise. The way she smiled at him had him settle down again. He smiled back. “Hmm. You really care for Chamberlain, yes?” he asked. 

“Yes. I do. I find you extremely attractive.” she replied. “Do you want to have a relationship with me?” 

Sil was glad someone found him his looks attractive, and she wasn’t ashamed to admit it. She asked if she wanted to have a relationship with him. How could he turn it down? He had had no real true friends on Thra, just allies here and there. But then, Sil had never really let anyone into his secret world. Here, he was alone as the only one of his kind here, and he carried a future generation of Skeksis. And she wanted to be part of that. 

“Yes, would love relationship with Violet, but, you not mind that SkekSil is pregnant with babies that are not Violet’s?” he asked. 

“No, not at all. I adore children. And babies from you should look incredibly adorable.” she smiled. She came up to him and to his surprise, nuzzled him under his chin. 

It was a little surprising, but the nuzzle actually felt… nice. 

She leaned into him gently, and even reached her hand down to rub his ever growing belly as her way of saying she cared about those little innocent lives like they were her own.

Sil put a hand around her and held her close to him. He could smell her scent and it was clean perfume on her. It was kind of arousing him. 

“Can we go to more private place?” he asked. 

“Sure, why?” she asked. 

They knew they were in a busy public spot. She looked up at him. 

“Be alone.” Sil said. 

“Sure, this way.” she said. She led him to a private room for guests, but it was more of a conference room too, and locked the door behind her once they were inside. “What do you want to talk about?” she asked. 

“More of something else. Feel it a lot lately.” Sil stated. He was getting uncomfortable. “When feeling what feels like… love.” 

Violet tried to make sense of what he was saying. His way of talking was different to anyone else she knew. He moaned. She saw it in his eyes. “You mean lust.” 

“Yes. Please. If Violet really want Chamberlain, help feel better.” Sil pleaded. 

His offer was too tempting for her, with the way she felt about him. “Alright.” she replied with a playful saying of her own. 

Sil had on thin layers of clothes this time. Both of them began removing their clothing for such a romantic act. They began kissing, and both were grappling to get their clothes off each other. Their lust for each other growing all the more. 

Violet was a first timer in this part of her life, but she felt she had found her love. She knew that she had to take into account what was inside Sil’s stomach, but making love could still be done safely. 

When Sil got inside the girl that had chosen him, it felt so good to get this taken care of in so long in this way. But this time seemed more different, more romantic. He took Violet’s virginity. He was gentle while doing it. 

Violet winced as her love eased himself into her. She didn’t take her hands off him the whole time. Her hands moved up and down his body as they tried to move together, their pants, growls, and moans being made out loud. Sil kept a hold on her too. It was amazing he found his energy to do this, but he needed this so badly. 

They took turns being on bottom and top of one another. Violet kept her weight off his stomach. Her moans and cries kept him going. It was slow, but the more the touches went on and everything, Sil couldn’t help himself that he even clamped his teeth on her shoulder at one point, getting a moan from Violet. It made him speed up. She began to moan and crying out his name. “Oh yes! YES! Give it to me!” she pleaded in gasps. 

Sil was more than happy to oblige. He thrusted fast and hard into her, finally spilling his seed into her. They both orgasmed and Sil let go of her shoulder. It was bleeding a little. 

“That was… the best sex ever, Sil. Even though it was my first time.” she admitted. 

Sil was happy to have gotten his own urge fulfilled too, but glad to be of service. “Felt good in so long to have done it again. But more glad to help friend Violet know what mating feels like. Must do again sometime.” he proclaimed. 

“Of course. I definitely want to again sometime.” she kissed him. He kissed her back too. He also licked at her shoulder. She didn’t mind. 

“But why did you bite me?” 

“It’s just sort of thing Skeksis do when feel close to final part. Feeling is overwhelming and just have to hold on for final part.” Sil explained. 

“Oh. Okay.” 

Even though there was no bed to lay on, the two of them just laid on the floor in there, coming down from their high, catching their breaths, and cooling off. She laid on his chest, though her hand rested on his belly. One of his rested on hers while the other arm was around her. Sil felt like falling asleep. So did Violet. 

They both couldn’t help but drift off. Their tails were intertwined.   
…………..

Later, they were both startled awake by loud knocking on the door. 

“Who’s in there?!” came the voice on the other side. 

“Oh, shoot!” Violet exclaimed. “We have to get out of here, quickly!” 

“Who is it?” Sil asked as he got to his feet like her and began dressing himself just as she did. 

“My father. He might be looking for me.” she replied. 

They both finished dressing and they both went to the back of the room where there was another door, and Violet opened it up, and they both went through the exit. The door to the other room burst open shortly after to see there was no one in there. And a huge male Griffin creature appeared, looking furious. 

Sil and Violet rushed through a hallway with her leading the way. Sil held his stomach while moving. Soon, they reached the end of it and came out in a dignified manner. Now that they were safe from her father for the time being, they couldn’t help but share a giggle about what had happened. 

Violet knew that her dad would be furious when he found out what had been going on, but then, maybe he wouldn’t. He had always wanted what was best for her, but she was an adult now and ready to make her own choices. This was one of them. 

“Are you alright?” she asked. 

“Yes, just feel weight of babies in belly.” Sil panted. 

“I guess this is where we part ways until next time, Lord Sil.” she said, kissing him again. 

“Look forward to it.” he smiled. He hadn’t felt this good in a long time. For once, he truly felt... happy and refreshed. 

“Goodbye, little ones.” she said as she patted his belly. 

“But what of you? Are you not worried of having same condition after being with me?” he asked. 

“No. I can’t right now. I’m not in season. For my kind, it takes a certain time of year for it to happen and mating can take place without conceiving until that season arrives.” Violet explained. 

“Okay.” 

“You must go before my father sees us together. I’ll talk to him. Maybe we can get married too, if you want, eventually.” she said. 

“Let’s take slow first. Just happy Violet accepts Chamberlain for who is.” he stated as he began to walk away. He knew he had to get back to his job for the day. 

Violet sighed happily. She felt so happy too. She was in love.


	11. Chapter 11

Chamberlain felt comforted as he made his way back to his quarters. When he made it back there, he was suddenly cornered by Paquin, Nigel, and Galihad. He hadn’t seen them two for awhile. 

“Where have you been, SkekSil?!” Nigel demanded. 

“We have been looking for you everywhere!” Galihad exclaimed. 

“Been with friend Violet was all. Talking.” Sil said, looking at the ceiling innocently. “Important business.” 

“What business could you have with her?” Galihad asked. 

Paquin smelled the air. He smelled the scent in the air. “Oh, you didn’t dare, did you?” he exclaimed. 

“What could mean?” Sil feigned being innocent. 

“Your behavior says it all, and the scent on you. You mated with her, didn’t you?” Paquin demanded. 

“And if Chamberlain did?” Sil asked. 

“SkekSil, you are in no condition to start a relationship.” Nigel declared. 

Sil glared at him. “Chamberlain needed companionship. Violet wants to be with me.” 

“And she has to take into account of what you carry inside you.” Galihad stated. 

“She did. Take great care to not hurt belly. Needed mating for so long. Pregnancy cause frustration.” Sil proclaimed. “Feel better now.” 

“Her father might feel differently about that. He might think you took advantage of her and forced her.” Paquin said. 

“Like you force pregnancy on Chamberlain?!” Sil snapped back. “No. Not force her. She put moves on first. Say she loves me.” 

The three of them looked at each other. It might have been okay for him to have a mate here, as long as she wouldn’t harm him. 

“Alright, just take it easy. We don’t want harm inflicted on the babies.” Nigel stated. 

“She accepts babies too.” 

“Until further notice, we can’t take chances.” Gal said. 

Sil was taken back to his quarters.   
…………..

Violet was later confronted by her dad and he smelled a new scent on her. 

“Who were you with, Daughter?” he demanded. He had a super deep voice. 

“Daddy, please. Don’t be mad. I have desired this person for so long. You know of the Skeksis that came to be here to help in the Senate? Lord Chamberlain? We have feelings for each other, Dad.” Violet explained. 

“Did he hurt you?” he asked. He put his arm on her wounded shoulder. She gasped. 

He caught that and moved her sleeve, seeing the teeth marks. “He forced you, didn’t he?! He hurt you!” 

“NO! Dad. He didn’t force me! It didn’t hurt. Though it does now.” 

“Get it treated, Violet. He will not be hurting you again.” her father growled angrily. “I’m going to be having a word with him, and having him punished for hurting you.” 

“No, Dad! It was a love bite. He didn’t mean to hurt me. He loves me! I love him too. Don’t hurt him. I swear, I was the one urging things to take place. I have never found a male that suited me before. Now I have. Please, Daddy. Let me make up my mind who I love.” Violet explained her feelings. 

“I only want the best for you.” 

“I know.” 

“I have never met him and he will have to prove to me that he can be a good lover and supporter for you. And for possible children.” 

“Lord Chamberlain is already having children of his own.” she confessed. “So don’t go beating him up. He’s pregnant, Daddy.” 

“And you are going to be the mother of his children? You’re too young and not even married yet. And who’s the mother of his children. He shouldn’t be cheating on her with my daughter.” 

“I’m an adult, Dad. I’m not a child anymore. I’m old enough to be able to take on adopted kids. You know I get along with them. And as for a mate, he never had one. He said the pregnancy he has was forced on him for orders from King Varon.” 

“Fine, but I still would like a word with him, to meet him in person. To make sure he’s just right for my daughter.” Violet’s dad, Wendell said. “And that’s unfortunate. Of course, our king does come up with absurd orders sometimes. But if it is what he wants, he gets it.” 

“Yes, Daddy. But then, I can’t help but wonder if there is something more at work with our king with what he wants Chamberlain’s babies for.”

“That’s up to him to decide, not you.” her father decreed. 

Violet hated that her father had to be so controlling a lot of times. He sometimes still treated her like a child and she hated it. But she was glad that her dad was wanting to meet Sil and see if he was compatible for her. Even if he decided against it, she didn’t care what he wanted for her. She wanted Chamberlain no matter what.   
……………

Here in this world, Sil had no reason to try to manipulate others all the time, unless for real good reasons. He had been warned right from the beginning that if he was going to make it here, he had to be completely honest with whoever he worked with, and he had been. He might occasionally make something up, but just to protect himself. 

He wondered how it went with Violet’s father. He hoped he wasn’t too hard on her just for her loving him. Sure, Sil was much older than her, but choosing who to love shouldn’t have mattered about age, at least not when you’re an adult. 

Sil was considered young yet and he had plenty of energy to deal with young kids, hence he was having some. 

He was currently reflecting on what he and Violet had shared together earlier while being locked in his room. He knew his doctors meant well, but he wanted to be able to make up his own mind and choices. Of course, in this world, everything wasn’t his cup of tea. He wasn’t a top leader here, but he was gaining such popularity in the Senate. He liked that, and he had seen plenty of other senators who had had mates of their very own. 

If he was going to be truly happy here in this world, having someone by his side to make him happy sounded like a good idea. And this wasn’t being forced. It was amazing that the young Griffin found him attractive when so many others had not. Maybe there had been Gelflings who had, but he had never been attracted to them. Gelflings had been ugly to him. 

Sil sometimes did think about how the other Skeksis were doing without him, but without really being needed, what was the point of being in Thra? Without being counselor anymore, he felt he didn’t have a purpose in Thra anymore. He was making it big here, and didn’t want to give it up, despite also being a baby incubator. 

Not long after, shortly before his dinnertime, there were doors slamming and shouts on the outside of the room. It got Sil’s attention. Who could it be? But then, it could be Violet’s father, demanding to see him. He felt nervous about meeting him should he be a violent type. 

On the outside, Wendell had barged into the quarters of the doctors. “I demand to see Mr. Chamberlain! I will see him no matter what!” he yelled. 

“Okay, Sir. Calm down. You can’t come in here like that to meet our client. King Varon has orders strictly protecting him from violence.” Galihad declared. 

“Yes, I know of his condition. I just want to meet him.” Wendell spoke softer. 

“And what is this about?” Nigel asked. 

“He has feelings for my daughter, Violet, and I’m here to make sure he’s the right kind for her. If I decide he’s not, you won’t see me again. I’ll make sure my daughter leaves him alone.” he explained. 

“And you’re sure you won’t hurt him?” Paquin inquired. 

“Yes.” 

“Alright. We’ll let you see him, but you will be watched.” 

Galihad went to fetch Sil from his room. 

Sil had moved to his bathroom. 

There was a knock and the door unlocked. Galihad stepped inside and didn’t see Sil anywhere. There was only one other place he could be in here. 

He knocked on the bathroom door. “Chamberlain, it’s Galihad.” 

Sil was relieved. Then he heard more. “Violet’s father is here. He would like a word with you.” 

“Not here.” 

“He knows you’re here. There’s no getting out of it. He refuses to leave until he talks to you. You got yourself into this mess. You have to get yourself out of it.” Galihad exclaimed. 

Sil knew he had. Surely meeting Violet’s father wouldn’t be that bad, could it? 

“Alright.” Sil agreed and came out of the bathroom. 

Galihad and him left the bedroom and went out to meet their guest. 

Wendell looked up when the door opened to the office, letting Lord Chamberlain through with Galihad behind him. 

Violet’s dad scanned the Skeksis up and down. Finally, he was meeting the famous senator in the flesh. Sil did have a beak like them, and had a friendly look on his face. But he knew all too well how looks could look deceiving. 

Sil tried not to show that he was nervous. He had stood up to plenty of violent Skeksis before in his time. He wouldn’t back down now. 

“So, you’re the famous senator I hear so much about from my daughter.” the Griffin-man said. 

“Hmmm. Yes. And you Violet’s father.” Sil replied. 

“The name is Wendell. Yes. I am her father.” he declared firmly. 

“Nice to meet father of friend Violet. We be good friends.” he admitted. 

“So, you didn’t force my daughter to mate with you?” Wendell demanded. 

Sil held up his hands, “No! Not at all! Violet choose me as her love. I return feelings. Nothing to hurt her.” 

“And why did I see wounds on her shoulder, made my your teeth?!” he exclaimed. 

“Just a Skeksis thing, love bite. Claim as love one. Not meant to hurt her. Forgive Chamberlain. Sorry.” Sil lowered himself in submission like he did with the others of his kind. 

“You care for Violet, do you?” Wendell demanded. 

“Yes. Care for her much. New relationship, but yes.” Sil stated. 

“And I heard you are expecting offspring?” 

“Yes.” 

“And just how many children are you having, Chamberlain?” 

“Five. What I know.” Sil said. 

“That’s quite a few for the first time.” 

“Violet is an adult, barely out of childhood herself. You better not hurt her.” Wendell exclaimed. 

“No, not hurt Violet. She first one to truly say she is friend to Chamberlain since being here, as other than a patient.” Sil glared at his doctors. They treated him more like a science project than a person quite a bit. 

“We told Sil that he was in no condition to start a relationship, sir. If this is not something you recommend, we can make sure nothing piles up further.” Galihad spoke up. 

“Sil? So Chamberlain is not your name? What else are you hiding?!” Wendell demanded. 

“Real name is SkekSil, from planet Thra. Chamberlain is title from Thra.” Sil confessed. “Both can be used to address me. A Lord of Crystal, I was.” 

“Can you speak normally?” Wendell asked. 

“Hm?” 

“In complete sentences.” 

“Yes. But this is how Chamberlain always talk. Can speak at times that way. Violet seem to like it cause different talk way.” Sil explained simply. “She not mind how SkekSil talks.” 

“Fine. Whatever. But I better not hear of you hurting her, but, one condition. You can see her as long as there is no more sex. Not unless there is a marriage that takes place. As her father, I am ordering it!” Wendell decreed. 

“Yes. Will be done.” Sil agreed. 

“And I order that there won’t be a marriage until you two truly know each other better. You just started this new relationship, and I’ll see to it that my daughter isn’t getting messed around with, like every other young male tried to do with her.” Wendell exclaimed. 

“No. Chamberlain not using her. True friend, she is. Yes, want real relationship.” Sil agreed. 

“Good. I will be hearing reports on you, is that understood?” Wendell inquired, addressing Galihad, Nigel, and Paquin. 

“Yes, Sir.” the trio said in unison. 

Wendell then left. 

“Well, at least you have his permission to date his daughter.” Paquin said. 

“That could have been better.” Galihad said. 

“He sound like war monger.” Sil stated. 

“He is, Chamberlain. He was a Colonel in the military, but retired due to injuries some years ago.” Nigel declared. 

“Oh.” Sil said. He hated military war mongers. He didn’t even get along with them on Thra. They seemed like an ultimate enemy to him. But it was Violet who he cared for, not her father. 

“Fine, you can date Violet, Sil, but remember what he said.” Galihad warned. 

“Yes. But marriage sound so sudden to just happen like that.” Sil replied. 

“He said there wasn’t going to be one for a while. Keep the relationship going and learn more about each other. That’s what the dating time is for, to know if you’re truly compatible for one another.” Nigel explained. 

“We also need King Varon’s approval too.” Paquin said. 

“Why? Chamberlain has right to choose who he wants happiness with!” Sil snapped. “You not choosing for me! Chamberlain need more than babies to be happy. Miserable. Lonely here, never realize until Violet tell me she love me.” 

The trio glanced at each other. It would be good for him to be happy and not stress his pregnancy any further. 

They would tell Varon tomorrow.   
…………….

The next day, King Varon was told of the situation. 

At first, he was shocked it was happening, but in the end, he deemed it fine as long as there were no problems presented to the pregnancy. And he agreed with Wendell after what the trio told him. 

Varon knew of Wendell’s past in the military and those were the main plans for Sil’s children in the future. But to wait and see how they turned out too. There were still at least five more babies from the other Skeksis that Varon wanted born too. And Sil was going to give them to him, one way or another. 

He was going to have a special exam done on Sil when he was six months along to make sure all the babies were healthy before they were born.


	12. Chapter 12

So it was that Sil and Violet began dating each other. They each did their jobs every day and spent some time together at night. It seemed to keep Sil more happier. 

Wendell saw his daughter was happy too. So far, Sil seemed to be a compliant boyfriend for her. 

With the money that was received from their jobs, they both each got each other something special to make it clear of their love for each other. 

Violet got Sil a special red ring. She knew it was his favorite color. He got her a special necklace and diamond ring to celebrate their engagement. 

Sil didn’t want to wait too long to be engaged. He was the kind that liked things sped up. But the engagement would be a little while before an actual marriage took place.   
……………..

As the pregnancy was progressing, the babies got bigger and their movements got stronger inside Sil’s belly. It left him struggling to sleep at night when they kept on moving too much. 

“Please… stop moving.” he moaned, rubbing his rounded belly. 

When he found he couldn’t sleep because of their moving, he had to get up and walk around. He was usually locked in his room at night. He had his own personal fridge in there that had nutritional supplements to let him have a healthy diet while pregnant. 

Sil chose to warm up a glass of milk for himself. The milk had lots of calcium in it. It was good for the babies’ growth. He drank quite a bit of it to satisfy the needs of his little ones. 

His trio of doctors were sure that Sil would be feeding the babies with his own milk version when they were born. His breasts were more tender these days. The main two were, but the other six on his belly were beginning to fill out too. So, here was their main purpose: getting ready to feed offspring in the near future. 

When relaxing with Violet, he would let her feel their movements. He showed her their sonograms as they came out. She saw how they were looking good. She couldn’t wait to meet them. 

Some cribs were in the making for them now. There would be five of them since there were five babies. Bedding materials would be gender neutral since Sil said that Skeksis had both genders in their bodies. 

Sil knew he had a lot to think about when deciding on new names. He had his work cut out for him. Violet could help think of some too. The doctors and even Varon volunteered to help think of names as well. 

Chamberlain had been told that the babies were offspring of the others, so he also wanted the names to be somewhat based on which other Skeksis were the fathers. He was still very scared about carrying all these babies, but even more afraid of the birth. He didn’t want to look forward to all that pain, but the doctors were sure they could stop his pain from getting out of control. 

It could only remain to be seen. The birth was still likely four months away, and Sil wasn’t looking forward to bed rest. He liked his job in the Senate, but they were understanding. It was orders from their king that he serve there up until the docs advised he stop coming due to pregnancy issues. 

Sil often wished he wasn’t pregnant, and he could serve as much as he wanted; or not pregnant with so many mouths to feed. At every meal, he had to eat so much food so he could even have any left over for himself. Almost everything he ate went directly to the babies and leaving him still desperately hungry for more. 

After finishing a sixth glass of warm milk, Sil felt satisfied enough that he had put the babies to bed and he crawled back under the covers to try to get a decent sleep for the night. But that proved to be too much as he found himself going to the bathroom too much as well. Pregnancy ‘fun.’   
…………….

The weeks passed quickly. 

Sil and Violet’s relationship was doing well. The babies were growing all the time and looked bigger on each further scan. Galihad, Nigel, and Paquin gave reports to Varon and Wendell about the relationship and babies. 

Wendell was glad to see his daughter happy. But he had no idea of what the king was up to. 

When Sil reached his sixth month, Varon wanted a special exam done on Sil to see how healthy the babies really were. It would mean collecting fluid from the water sacs surrounding the fetuses, and taking DNA from the babies too. 

When Sil was told of it, that made him very standoffish. He backed off. 

Sil had his hands on his stomach protectively. “I not want needles poked in belly.” He made it clear. 

“We’re sorry, Sil, but the king has ordered it done. It’s just for a health check of them. It’s just one time.” Galihad said. 

“Can’t babies’ health just be done by scan instead?” Sil asked nervously. 

“We need some DNA from them to prove they are truly healthy. It needs to be done before they are born. I’m sure they’re fine, but we don’t know otherwise. Sil, are you going to cooperate with us? We have to do this, one way or another, and we don’t want to put stress on you or them, especially them. Your stress will influence them if you don’t cooperate.” Nigel explained. “It could even make your miscarry if you have extreme stress.” 

“Not want stress at all. Have had enough stress in life. Why this now?” Sil demanded. 

“Sil, don’t do this.” Galihad said. 

“No! You not do this!” Sil snapped. He kept well away from the others. He was home from his job today for this. 

“Chamberlain, if it scares you so, we can give you a sedative so you don’t feel it so much, but we can’t put you under fully because it would affect the babies.” Paquin offered. 

“Still not want it!” Sil snapped. 

“Chamberlain, this needs to be done for the health of the babies. If there are health problems with any of them, we need to address them even before birth.” Nigel declared. 

“And what? You kill them?!” Sil inquired angrily. 

“Of course not.” 

“We also need their DNA to assess which ones are the offspring of which Skeksis. One of them is surely yours, of course. We have studied the DNA of the others that were at the castle. We’ll know which ones you carry. Wouldn’t you like to know who the fathers are?” Galihad asked. 

The thought had crossed his mind many times. “Why can’t wait till birth to find out without having to poke me? Hate needles.” Sil protested. 

“We all do, but only when necessary, and this is necessary.” Nigel said. 

“Sil, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way. It’s the king’s orders. Will you cooperate?” Galihad asked. 

“Want Violet with.” he said. 

“We’re sorry, but she’s away for the weekend with her dad. It’s just us.” Paquin said. 

“NO! She not tell me she was going away! She would tell me.” Sil screamed. 

“Her father can make her do things unexpectedly too. He has every right to when he pleases as her father.” Nigel stated. 

“Sil, what’s it going to be?” Gal asked. 

“NO! Not want it!” Sil yelled at them angrily. 

“Then, we have no choice.” Nigel said. 

The three of them began to come at him. He glanced around himself furiously, trying to see a way out of the lab. He saw an opening behind them, but to get past them. Sil saw an opening between Galihad and the wall, and he took it. He dashed out from that way. 

“Oh!” he gasped as he held his stomach just moving as fast as he had. 

The trio were amazed he had been able to move that fast. “Get back here, Chamberlain!” Nigel snapped. 

Sil reached the doors and tried to open them as fast as he could, but found they were locked. “NOOO!” he yelled in panic. Then, he glanced behind himself. They were still after him. 

This time, he was backed into a corner. There was no escape this time. 

Nigel and Paquin got a hold of Sil’s main arms. “NO! Let me go!” Sil cried out in panic. 

“We’re sorry it had to be this way, Chamberlain. Now come along. We have to get this done.” Gal said. 

Sil was pulled from the corner to the exam bed. He pulled his arms with all his might.

When he tried to scratch with his secondary arms, those were seized as well. 

“Please not do this!” Sil pleaded. 

“Chamberlain, you don’t need to make this harder than it needs to be. It’ll be over soon.” Galihad said. “And the more you cooperate, the faster it goes.” 

“NO!” 

Sil was forced onto the bed. He kept on struggling with all he had in him. Leather bonds were put onto his legs first, and his tail. Then his arms were tied down. He was wearing thinner clothes again, so it was all easier access. He wouldn’t stop struggling. The bonds ensured that his hands couldn’t reach his stomach until after the procedure. 

Eventually, he stopped moving about when he knew he wasn’t getting up. He panted hard. “Please… not do this...” he pleaded. 

“Sil, we aren’t going to harm the babies. We promise. They’ll be fine. It won’t hurt them.” Paquin tried to coax him. 

“It hurt me though!” Sil retorted. 

“Just a small needle poke. Nothing more. It’ll heal fast.” Nigel declared. 

“Here, this will take the edge off.” Galihad picked up a needle and syringe. 

“No!” Sil screeched. 

The sleeve on his right arm was lifted and a vein found. His arm was held strongly so he couldn’t squirm it away. Sil felt the needle pierce his skin. He gasped at the sting. The syringe was injected and pulled out. A bandage was applied to the small wound to stem bleeding. 

Sil was not pleased with that, but he began to feel drowsy. “Hmm, not feel good.” he moaned. 

“Means the sedative is working. It’s also a muscle relaxer as well.” Paquin said. 

“Let’s get to work.” Nigel said. 

Sil’s vision was ultimately blurry. His doctors could be his best friends one time, now they were like his worst enemies at the moment. He didn’t want his belly cut or poked, or the babies harmed. He had come to terms with the pregnancy, especially feeling the babies kicking him all the time. 

The robe was pulled up to expose Sil’s belly. The skin was sterilized first, then the ultrasound was started up to find the spot to best do the procedure. 

Sil saw his doctors through blurred vision, and the ceiling. He could feel the slimy gel not being pressed on his skin from the wand. He groaned his displeasure. The next thing he knew, he felt a poke in the belly, making him wince. 

“Stop… please...” he moaned. 

“You’re doing fine, Sil.” Paquin coaxed. 

The process had to be done five times with all five babies. Sil didn’t like any of it. He had felt the needles go into his skin. 

Five bouts of amniotic fluid was collected, and five bouts of DNA were taken from each baby as well. The docs had what they needed. Now it was time to let Sil come out of the drowsy state he was in. 

The spots all had small bandages over them. Sil might not have liked it to be done, but he hadn’t had a choice. The worst was over now. 

The bonds were taken off his legs and tail, but left on his hands for a while longer to make sure he wasn’t going to attack them. 

The drug finally managed to make Sil go to sleep. He slept for awhile, but when he woke up, he still felt drugged. His vision was clear though. 

When he tried to get up, he saw his hands were still tied down. He also couldn’t reach his stomach. The robe was pulled back down. 

“Why… am still tied up?” Sil asked. 

“It was just a precaution that you weren’t going to roll off the bed or something to hurt yourself in a drugged state. Now that you’re awake, you are going to have to promise that you’re not going to attack us. We’re sorry we had to take such drastic measures, Sil, but you weren’t cooperating. We had to get what we needed. The babies and yourself are just fine. We checked afterward.” Galihad explained. 

At that moment, Sil felt some kicking from within his belly. He sighed. He was still so angry at them for forcing him to do this, of which he didn’t want the procedure done. 

“Are you going to do this again?” Sil demanded. 

“Not unless there’s something in the results that says something’s wrong with any of the babies. We also took some of your blood too, and you’re perfectly healthy. You’re doing a good job taking care of the babies, SkekSil.” Paquin complimented him. 

“Want pregnancy over.” Sil grumped. 

“A few more months and it will be.” Galihad said. 

“Let me go!” Sil ordered. 

“You swear first that you’re not going to attack when let up?” Nigel inquired. 

“Yes! Let up NOW!” Sil squirmed his hands. 

Nigel and Paquin undid the bonds and Sil tried to get up, but the weight of the babies held him down. He had to really sit up and gently push himself slowly off the bed. His doctors had backed off to let him up. 

Chamberlain gave them a most angry look when he stood up finally. He then pulled the robe up to see what they had done to him. There were mini bandages on his skin where he had been poked five times. His right arm also had the bandage on it yet from where he had been injected and blood taken. He had every right to be mad at them for forcing him into this. After all, the pregnancy itself had been forced on him too. 

“Just want to go back to room.” Sil growled. 

“You can now.” Gal said. 

The doors were unlocked and Sil was allowed to leave the lab. He was more than glad to leave.   
……………

In his room, Sil couldn’t help but break down into tears because of how he felt so violated. His hands stroked his swollen belly, feeling the stirrings inside of it. He laid on his bed, not wanting to see anyone for the rest of the day. 

He even ignored Paquin when he said it was dinnertime, but he left him some food in the room anyway. Sil just laid on his bed, not moving. He was too angry to sleep. He just wanted to be left alone. 

He also felt upset at Violet for not telling him that she had left. He would confront her later. Or had it all been a setup?   
……………

King Varon looked at the results of the fetuses. He was pleased that they were doing so well. 

“I can’t wait to see what they really look like in person.” Varon said. 

“We can’t either, since we helped make them.” Nigel declared. 

The results were in. Sil was carrying a baby from five different Skeksis. One was his for sure. The others were from Shod, Ekt, Na, and Zok. Sil would be told later of who the fathers were. 

Varon turned to the trio. “How is Chamberlain doing since the procedure?” 

“He’s really upset, Sire.” Galihad stated. “We violated his trust in us.” 

“It was my orders, and it was to be done without question, whether he liked it or not.” Varon decreed. “And what I say, goes around here.” 

“We know, Your Highness.” Paquin agreed. “We just hate seeing him upset. His mental state is just real fragile while pregnant.” 

“I know. He’ll live. But he’s doing a fine job for me.” Varon smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

After the weekend was over, when Sil was allowed to leave for his job, he went to find Violet first thing.

“Violet.” he said, upset. He found her before another meeting in the Senate.

Violet turned. “Hi, Sil. Nice to see you.” She started to smile at seeing him, but noticed his expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Why you not tell Chamberlain you going away for weekend?” he demanded firmly.

“Huh? I never went away for the weekend. Who told you that?” she asked.

“Doctors. Needed you by side. Got painful, scary baby test done over weekend forced on Chamberlain.” Sil exclaimed.

“Oh, Sil, I’m so sorry. I would have been there if I had known. Sounded like they wanted to set you up.” Violet realized. “Did they hurt you or the babies?”

“Yes. Needles poked in belly. Take blood from babies and me!” Sil complained.

“Did they say why?” she asked.

“They say King Varon ordered it so. To find out health and fathers of babies.” Sil said.

“Well, those exams are carried out on pregnant individuals for health exams. To see if anything is wrong with babies halfway through pregnancies, to see if they will be viable after birth. If something is found to be really wrong with a baby, they sometimes can terminate it.” Violet explained. “King Varon doesn’t want individuals that will have nothing but health problems.”

“Not want anything to happen to babies.” Sil felt tears come to his eyes. His hands covered his belly in defense.

“It’s okay, Sil. Nothing is going to happen to the babies. We’ll see to that.” she coaxed as she came over to cuddle with him. He was upset, and accepted her advances. “It’s going to be alright.”

“Hope so.” he sobbed.

…………….

Later, the couple went to the doctors to talk to them about what they had done. Violet wanted to talk to them personally. They both barged into the lab.

“Hello, young Violet. What brings you by today?” Galihad asked, feeling he knew why.

“How could you violate my love like you did?!” Violet exclaimed. “Lying to him that I was out of town! I would have been there if you had let me, and he wouldn’t have been so stressed!”

“It was the king’s orders, whether you were here or not.” Nigel stated.

“But we do have the results.” Paquin said.

They were both still upset. “And?” Sil demanded.

“All five babies are perfectly healthy, SkekSil. And as for who the fathers are, do you want to know?” Galihad asked.

Violet encouraged. “We might as well know, even though I’ve never met the others.”

“Congratulations, Lord Chamberlain. You have one of your own on the way. The others we identified as belonging to the Treasurer, Designer, Ritual Master, and Slave Driver.” Nigel declared.

Sil’s expression softened. Well, at least none belonged to SkekVar, Lach, or Ung; his most hated rivals of all.

“Have wondered who fathers were, yes, but still not erase what have done.” Sil exclaimed.

“We asked for his cooperation, Miss Violet. He didn’t want to. It was something that had to be done though. We know he doesn’t like needles. A lot of folks don’t, but it’s something we have to deal with sometimes.” Galihad explained. “But the worst is over with until the birth comes along.”

“Not remind me.” Sil whined.

“Do you have DNA from every Skeksis that was on Thra?” Violet asked.

“Yes. Ones who were in that castle anyway.” Nigel said.

“Any who weren’t in the castle, Chamberlain?” Paquin asked.

“Not telling.” Sil turned his head away in disgust. Why would he tell them?

“Just how many were there, including him?” Violet asked.

“We counted up thirteen. So the number was incredibly low. We are trying to bring up their numbers with the breeding program we have here on this planet. Chamberlain was just the perfect candidate to do it for his clan, well, considering they weren’t tolerating him well there. Here, he’ll get to be the leader of his own clan.” Paquin explained.

Sil turned back to the docs. “And suppose must carry more to get full set of clan?”

“In small doses over time, Sil.” Nigel said.

Sil knew that there were a few Skeksis that they hadn’t gotten their needles into. Ones like Sa and Mal, which lived outside the castle. He wasn’t about to rain on their parade, yet anyway. But he didn’t want to be pregnant again. Not anytime soon.

“No! Chamberlain not want to be made pregnant again!” Sil protested.

“Sil, Sil. Calm down. You won’t be pregnant again right away. We need to bring your kind’s numbers up. We need to get offspring from them all. But we need someone to carry them. You are their only hope. You’ll get a good, long break from being pregnant after this ‘litter’ is born.” Galihad explained.

“You did want to be a leader after all, right?” Nigel asked.

Sil glared but replied, “Yes.”

“They do have a point about bringing the numbers up if they were as low as you say they were, my love.” Violet stated.

“Skeksis numbers were very low.” Sil declared. “Not many at all.”

“And that’s why you need to do this a few more times. You’ll get the best care possible every time.” Paquin explained.

“Just not think of Chamberlain as breeder. Only to bring number up few at a time.” Sil reluctantly agreed.

“Of course not. Just at least once or twice more.” Nigel said.

“Fine. But I decide when feel ready.” Sil decreed.

“We’ll ask of when might be a good time. But yes, it’ll be awhile after these five are born before the next batch will happen.” Galihad stated.

“Now that you know who the fathers were, you could also begin to think of names for them.” Paquin said.

“True. Haven’t thought of names yet.” Sil stated.

“I can help you too.” Violet offered.

“Yes, be good help find names for babies, hmm.” Sil smiled at her.

The matter was over for now about what was going to happen. But of course, it wasn’t revealed to them what was going to be done with the offspring in the future. And would Sil allow it to happen?

…………..

Sil and Violet went off to spend time together and to think of names for the little ones to come.

“So, how do you want to think of the names?” Violet asked.

“Since know who fathers are, better to think of names related to what fathers did. Skeksis always have short names, followed by titles. But, we wait to find out what their titles be when they older. They get jobs and then get titles.” Sil explained.

“What do you want to name your own? Something similar to your name?” she asked.

“Could, yes. Oh!” he yelped.

“What?”

Sil rubbed his belly, when he had felt a strong kick inside him.

“Does the kicking ever hurt?” she asked him.

“Bit uncomfortable. Little pain. But not big.”

Violet could see her love’s stomach was getting super big with so many little ones crammed inside him.

“Hmm. Want pregnancy over.” he said.

“It will be before you know it.” she said.

They began brainstorming on names after that. Violet came up with the name Selac. Sil agreed it was a good name. That one was his.

They decided on Zeck for Zok’s baby.

Eek for Ekt’s baby.

Tav for Na’s baby.

And Vin for Shod’s baby.

Violet helped to name them. Sil was agreeable to any name that seemed to fit. Just simple, short names. Of course, they could have been named anything, but these was their choices. Violet also wrote the names down to make sure they were remembered.

…………..

As time went onward, when Sil entered into the middle of his seventh month, he began to feel like he couldn’t hardly walk right anymore. His doctors had warned him that at some point, he was going to have to go on bed rest until the pregnancy was over. He really didn’t want that. He liked to be up and moving around, doing things.

One day, he and Violet were in court in the senate, listening to a case. Violet was just there for the support. Sil was one of the senators after all. He was there to give his advice as needed to help benefit the planet.

Violet’s father was glad that his daughter was getting the respect she deserved. Evidently, she had chosen her boyfriend well. Sil was more than happy to have her at his side.

Sometimes the topics in court could get rather… boring, but had to be done to sort out matters for the different cities or worlds around them here.

When the court finally took a three hour recess for their lunchtime, Sil and Violet went to get some food together. His walking was more like waddling now. She stayed close by in case he needed help, but he insisted that he didn’t.

In truth, Sil’s back was extremely stressed from so much weight on his front. His breathing was heavier. He felt really hot under his robes. He was wearing his full Skeksis attire today. He thought it was cold outside. It was a little, weather-wise. It was heading into their winter months.

After Violet paid for the food that the two of them ordered, they sat down to eat their lunch.

“I hope the matter is settled today.” Violet said after taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Hmm. Do too.” Sil added. He had a big meal in front of him because he had to feed more than himself. The five fetuses took almost all his energy and food out of him for themselves.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Hungry.” Sil replied. He continued eating.

Violet giggled as she went on eating too. It must have been exhausting to have to eat for so many, as big as a meal that he had in front of him.

After they finished eating, they talked a little bit, then couldn’t help it that Sil began to feel like he wanted to make love to her again. His pregnancy did that sometimes. Violet couldn’t deny him what he wanted.

They went somewhere private while there was time before they would have to go back to the courthouse. Violet was going to do this her way, not her father’s way in her relationship.

It was a good while of making love to each other, then it was time to go back to the courthouse. Hopefully, a final decision would be made about this issue going on for this other planet. Other senators would be seeking Sil’s wisdom big time today.

As Sil and Violet were going back to the court, as he was walking, the Chamberlain began to feel something odd, inside him. There was a little cramp. He had those sometimes, and just figured it was just a baby pushing into him off kilt. But, not this time. The cramp began to tighten in his stomach.

Sil tried to breathe normally, but he couldn’t take it anymore. “OWWWW!” he cried out and grabbed his belly, just about to go onto his knees.

Violet quickly reacted and grabbed him before he could fall to the floor. “Sil! What’s wrong?” she asked in concern.

He held onto her. “OW!” he panted. There were other onlookers too. They glanced in their direction.

Sil couldn’t stand on his feet. He had to go down. Violet helped him lower himself to the floor. He was panting hard.

“What’s wrong?” she asked in a scared tone.

“Belly… hurts!” Sil screamed. “Babies...!” His hands clutched his belly as he tried to lay down on the floor.

The onlookers began to gather around in concern.

“What’s wrong here?” a male senator asked.

“My love is pregnant. Something is wrong with the babies!” Violet exclaimed.

“Call for help.” a female advised.

Violet wasn’t leaving Sil’s side anytime soon.

“Just breathe, mister.” another female sat down and coaxed. “Help is coming.”

The pain ended just enough for Sil to open his eyes and look up. He tried hard to breathe.

“How many babies are there?” she asked.

“Five.” Violet replied.

“That’s a lot of weight to be carrying around. Perhaps it’s time for a break.” a male said.

Another pain came on and Sil couldn’t help but scream again. He once again tried to breathe. “Oh! Please! Make pain stop!” he screamed.

Violet was powerless to know how to help him. She could just stay by his side.

Soon, help arrived on the scene. Sil was moved onto the gurney, and he was lifted up.

“Violet! Not leave me!” Sil cried out for his girlfriend. He was so scared at what was going on.

“What happened?” a medic asked.

“We ate lunch and were on the way back to the senate when Sil here just started having stomach pains.” Violet explained. “He’s pregnant.”

“He’s pretty big. How many are we talking?”

“Five!” Sil cried out. The onlookers looked on as Sil was loaded into the emergency vehicle. Violet loaded with him.

Sil was lying on the gurney. Some of his robes were torn away to get his blood pressure and a needle was put into one of his veins. He detested this, but it had to be done. He had a few more contractions on the way to the hospital.

The courthouse was notified that Lord Chamberlain had been sent to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Violet had to let the doctors take Sil back to the emergency area to check him over. She wasn’t allowed back there. The docs assured her they would take good care of him.

Sil was so desperately afraid at what was happening to him. The pain was worse with every contraction. “Please make pain stop!” he begged. He squirmed hard with every contraction. It made it difficult for doctors and nurses to do what they needed to.

A doctor that specialized in birth finally showed up. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“We think he might be in labor.” a medic said. “He’s panicking quite a bit.”

“Hey, calm down. Let me feel it.” he said. Sil finally calmed down enough that he felt Sil’s stomach the next time he had pain. The stomach was very tight and squeezing. Sil screamed his lungs out again, but held still this time.

“He’s in labor alright.” the doc said when the pain ended.

Sil panted. “Don’t think babies are ready… for that. Too soon.”

“Here, I’ll recommend getting some drugs in you to stop the contractions.” he said. “And a scan to see how the babies are doing.”

Some pain medication was induced into the IV in his hand. Sil was relieved when the pain began to cease. He sighed.

Violet called Sil’s doctors that he had had been having some stomach pains and were now at the local hospital. Nigel, Galihad, and Paquin were all concerned about that. Sil was their responsibility. They hurried to the hospital.

…………..

The scan revealed that the babies were just fine, but were still too small for delivery. The rest of Sil’s vitals were taken too.

“They look fine, and there are no uterine ruptures. From their size, they’re too small for birth, and your water hasn’t broken yet. It was preterm labor.” the doc said.

The doc’s name was Dr. Vladimir. He stood about 6’ foot tall. He had tan skin, a blue tail, six fingers on his hands, and a near horse-shaped like head. He didn’t have hair on him. He wore a white lab coat, like most docs did at the hospital.

The Chamberlain had a look of terror on his face that his babies could die if they were born now. “What you going to do?” he asked, tears were his eyes at the last contraction.

“I’m going to keep you here for a couple days. Uh, didn’t catch your name.”

“Lord Chamberlain.” Sil replied. His stomach was still cramping.

“I’m going to keep you on pain medication. It’ll keep the contractions under control.” Dr. Vlad stated.

“Get needle out as soon as possible.” Sil ordered.

“It has to stay in to keep on giving the medication.” a medic declared.

Sil was starting to feel some relief from the drugs. “Will medicine harm babies?” he asked worriedly.

“No. These drugs are specifically for this sort of thing, to keep contractions stopped.” Dr. Vlad replied. “I know you’re scared for them, but they’ll be fine. We need to keep them in there as long as possible. How long is your gestation?”

“Hm?”

“How long is your pregnancy supposed to be?”

“Don’t know. My doctors say close to maybe nine months. And only seven.” Sil declared.

“You might need to be on strict bed rest for the rest of this pregnancy then. With that many inside of you, that’s too much strain on your back and body. And your belly is just going to get bigger.” Dr. Vlad explained. “If you’re meant to be pregnant if even close to nine months.”

“Hmmm.” Sil moaned in discomfort.

“Are these your first ones?” a female asked.

“Yes.” he replied.

After some time, when the drugs were deemed to be working, a few heart monitors were also put on Sil’s stomach to monitor the babies’ heartbeats. Then he was taken to a hospital room to rest.

Violet and Sil’s docs were in the waiting room, waiting for results of what happened.

A nurse came out and came over to them. They were all worried.

“Are you friends of Chamberlain?” she asked.

“Yes, we are.” Paquin replied. “What’s going on with him?”

“He went into premature labor.”

“How is he and the babies?” Violet demanded furiously.

“They are all doing fine, Miss. We managed to stop the contractions, but he’s going to have to be here for a few days to monitor everything. He’s going to have to be on strict bed rest to make sure that the contractions don’t start again.” she explained.

“Is there anything that could be suspected of what could have started the labor?” Galihad asked.

“We don’t know. His heart rate was a little high, as was his blood pressure. He’ll have to be monitored carefully.”

“We can do that at his home. We are Chamberlain’s personal doctors.” Galihad explained.

“That’s good, but you’ll have to wait until the doctor says it’s alright for him to leave here.” she said.

“Of course.” Nigel agreed. They all knew better.

“Can we see him?” Violet asked.

“He’s in a room now. But only you.” she said.

Violet was glad she could now see him. She was so worried about her love.

She was led to Sil’s room. He was staring out the window when the door opened.

“Sil?” she said. It got Sil’s attention. He looked to the door.

“Violet?”

“Yes, it’s me. Are you alright?” she asked, coming in.

“Hmm, yes. Feeling better.” he declared. She came up and took his IV hand.

“I’m sorry you went through this.” she said. “Perhaps it’s best we hold off on anymore mating. It might have done it.”

“Maybe. Not want to be here.” Sil said.

“I know. They said they need to keep you here a few days. Your docs are here now too. The nurse who came out and talked to us said that you might need to be on bed rest for awhile.” Violet explained.

“Knew might happen sometime, but not want it. Chamberlain very busy.” Sil stated.

“Your health is more important than the job.” Violet declared. “I want to see you and the babies in perfect health. You’ll get out of here soon. Your heart rate and blood pressure were also a little elevated. It could have been from the stress you were under.”

“Yes, big stress.” he said.

“You just need to rest and try to relax. We don’t want the babies coming too early. But even if they had to be born now, there’s still a good chance they could still survive. Our tech has saved many babies over the years.” Violet explained.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“But not Skeksis babies. These first ones born before. My kind, before we were Skeksis, went to many worlds and knew of other technology too. Even on our world. But still not know of anything to save babies.” Sil declared.

“What do you mean, before you were Skeksis?” Violet asked.

“Violet need to know, that Chamberlain used to be creature called urSkek. Same as others too. UrSkeks split in half. Skeksis and urRu. Got other half out there, somewhere. But want nothing to do with him. Still linked, yes. But do nothing to harm him.” Sil explained his biggest secret yet.

“So, you have a twin brother out there in your other dimension?” Violet asked in concern.

“If want to call him that, yes. Not see for long time. Chamberlain should be enough.” Sil stated.

“Of course you are, Sil. You are my one true love. I just would like to know your brother, if given the chance.” she replied.

“He not coming here. But please, don’t tell docs of twin.” Sil begged.

“I promise.”

The nurse came back in to check his vitals again. “It’s time, Miss. He needs rest, but you can come back in a few hours.” she said.

“I’ll see ya soon.” Violet said as she kissed him goodbye.

“Bye. Be waiting for return.” he smiled at her.

Violet then patted Sil’s belly. “You five be good for your dad.”

Sil felt some movement within his belly. “Think they hear you.” he said.

“Of course they do. By this late in term, babies are capable of hearing some things going on outside of the womb.” the nurse declared.

Violet was glad to hear that. She wanted to be here, but Sil was out of danger for the moment, but it was clear that he still needed monitoring.

Sil didn’t want her to leave him alone here, but she didn’t have much choice.

Violet and the three docs left. They were going to report to King Varon of what happened.

…………….

Varon was worried when he heard what had happened. He was glad that the babies were being prevented from being born right now, as it was still too early for them to come.

“That’s it, you guys. Once Chamberlain is out of the hospital, he is to be on constant bed rest. I don’t want anymore incidents like that happening.” Varon ordered.

“Yes, Sire.” Galihad agreed. Nigel and Paquin nodded.

Violet was there too. She didn’t say anything about the mating she and Sil had done, just that the labor had started on their trip back to the senate out of the blue. The mating could have caused something to happen. It was hard telling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments anyone? They always make my day better.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later, Sil was well enough to leave the hospital finally. He was more than glad to be leaving. He hated being on bed rest. He was only allowed up to use the bathroom. 

A new sonogram was given to Sil to take home. 

When Dr. Vlad talked to Paquin and Nigel, who were bringing him home, he told them he needed to be on bed rest. 

“We’ll make sure he stays there.” Nigel said. “Even if it means cuffing him to the bed, whether he likes it or not.” 

“Just try to not upset him. Stress is not good for him in his condition.” the doc said. 

“We understand.” Nigel said. 

Chamberlain was wheeled out of his room and to the entrance, where Nigel had the car waiting for them. 

Sil was not to be up and around very much at all, at least until he got home. He was to be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. Even his baths would have to be given in bed from now on, for the next two and a half months. They had to make sure the babies didn’t come too early. 

Sil grumped on his way home. He didn’t like this arrangement at all. His heart rate and blood pressure were back in place. He was eating and he had no contractions, but he now had practice ones in their place. They were like big, sharp cramps. He would cringe, but he didn’t scream. 

Why did pregnancy come with so many complications? It was so scary, and yet, could be a joy too. But that scare had been all too real. Sil was glad he hadn’t been alone when it had started. But today, Violet was at her home. She knew he was coming home today and would be by later to see him. 

Sil was taken home and taken to his room, where he was to get into his bed and settle there. 

“Now, you heard the doctor. You have to be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. You are too high risk not to. We need to keep them in your belly as long as possible to get them born with healthy lungs.” Galihad explained. 

“Yes, know this.” Sil retorted. 

Sil was also grumpy because he had to be sent home with a new set of robes, as his main ones had been torn up trying to help him in his dangerous situation. And Violet couldn’t be with him when he left the hospital. 

Sil’s vitals would have to be checked twice a day to make sure that his blood pressure especially wasn’t spiking up dangerously high. There was a special medicine he would have to take if it did happen. It was okay for pregnancy. It was designed for it that way. 

He settled into his bed. It did feel nice to be back in it, but to think he wouldn’t be leaving it much for the next two months seemed unthinkable. He knew he would get restless, bored, and probably stressed from not being able to move at all. 

Violet came over later in the afternoon to see how he was. She was happy to be reunited with him. She climbed into the bed with him, but of course, they did nothing but cuddle. 

When Paquin came in to check on Sil on his watch, he noticed what they were doing. 

“No mating. And lovemaking could also set off premature labor for some reason too, so take it easy on that sort of thing.” he explained. 

“I know. We’re just cuddling.” Violet said. 

“Keep it that way. Plus your father would be pretty mad if he found out there was any more mating. He didn’t want that to happen with you.” Paquin said. 

“I know, but he needs me.” Violet stated. 

Paquin let her stay. She was engaged to Sil after all.   
……………

Now that he was on bed rest, Sil didn’t even bother wearing any robes but his gown now. He didn’t want any heavy robes on under the covers. It would also make it easier for exams. 

Sil could only get up to use the bathroom. Everything else was brought to him. For now, he didn’t have an IV in either, but it could just as easily happen here at home if they started up again. 

While he was in bed, King Varon was generous enough to supply the money needed to get some new cribs for the little ones on the way. It was time a nursery was created, especially before Selac, Eek, Tav, Vin, and Zeck were due to arrive. 

Things like card games, board games, books and such were all brought to Sil to help keep his mind busy doing something. There was also his mealtimes and cuddle times. 

Everyone tried their best to keep him entertained, but there were times that he grew very moody too. He found himself lying on his sides the most. He could lay on his back, but only for a short time, as the babies were moving to kick him quite a lot. They also were putting a lot of pressure on his organs, making lying on his back limited. 

Walking was what had seemed to keep the babies calm a lot more, but lying down all the time just seemed to keep them active much more of the time. Although Sil was glad to know they were alive, their strong movements did annoy him too. Especially when he was trying to sleep. 

When Sil complained of his body bothering him to Violet, she thought of something that might help relax him: massage! 

“I could massage your body that could help you relax when you’re uncomfortable. It might also help you sleep better.” she coaxed to him. 

“Hmm. Better try.” He winced at a sharp kick in his side. 

“A kick?” she asked. He nodded. 

Violet began at his shoulders and neck. She also kissed him out of love. Sil smiled. The massage felt like heaven to his sore muscles. He hadn’t experienced much like this before. There were some sore spots that really benefited from the massage. She had to do it per which side Sil was on. His spikes on his back prevented her from getting behind him. 

She massaged his shoulders, neck, head, hands, chest, sides, legs and feet, tail, and even on his belly. Violet only did gentle rubs on his belly. The babies seemed to feel it and relax into it. Chamberlain hummed in comfort. Lying on his left side, the massage relaxed him so much that he ended up falling asleep. 

Violet was glad to be of service. She wanted to stay there with him, but she had other things to do this day. She left him to get some much needed sleep.   
…………….

There was a new coach that started coming to see Sil twice a week while he was in bed. His docs hired her to come. It was a birthing coach. She was a professional at helping new mothers and fathers to help prepare them for the birth of their children. 

She had a talk with Sil’s doctors to know of what was going on with her client. They told her that she was dealing with a hermaphrodite, so there were good chances that Sil would be able to have his babies naturally versus stomach surgery. 

The coach’s name was Sofia Longrange. She was about 45 years old. She had tawny skin, yellow eyes, had a long tail. She had dark blondish hair on her head. She had two arms and four legs. Her head was kind of cat-like. 

There were some things that Sil needed to be prepared for before the birth; such as birthing positions, learning to diaper a baby, how to hold a baby, how to feed a baby, and so on. He had two months to do this. Sofia had plans for all of it. 

Sofia was shown a sonogram of the babies so she knew what they would look like. She was in awe of them. She had three of her own, all grown and gone though. She still loved babies and children, and this was one of her ways of giving back to others that needed it. 

“You think you can help Chamberlain get ready to have babies without belly surgery?” Sil asked her. 

“I think so, Lord Chamberlain. Your doctors say your pelvis is big enough. And being part female, you should be able to. But if something goes wrong, they won’t hesitate to go in and get them out surgically. I’m just here to help you get prepared for the other things that you’ll need to know. These are your first ones, correct?” she asked. 

“Yes.” he replied. 

“I brought along the tools you’ll need to practice with. You’ll practice holding, feeding, changing diapers and such all while you’re on bed rest. It’s also something to keep your mind occupied. You probably wonder what they’ll look like after birth. Have you thought of names for them yet?” 

“Yes. All have names based on who fathers were that I find out some time ago.” Sil replied. 

“You mean there was more than one father? Where are they now?” Sofia asked. 

“In other dimension, of planet Thra, where Chamberlain come from.” he said simply. 

“Oh. Did they know they were going to be fathers?” 

“No. I not even know till get here.” Sil stated. 

“Okay. Sorry to hear that. But then, let’s begin our first lesson, shall we?” 

The first lesson was holding a baby. She had brought a doll with her. Just one of the tools needed. While he was holding the doll, she saw that he had real gentleness when holding it. 

“Do you have a mate of your own?” Sofia asked. 

“Yes. Chamberlain not interested in Sofia if that is asking. Got girl engaged to.” Sil reprimanded her. 

“Nothing personal. Just asking. And that’s great that you have someone who will be helping you through this. It will take lots of patience and love to take care of these little ones.” she explained. 

“Get on with lesson.” Sil declared. 

They went on with it. Then came a feeding lesson, then a diapering lesson. 

But the hardest part of the lesson was at the end, when there came birthing positions to try to see what could be most comfortable. Breathing exercises came with that too. It would be practiced twice a week up until it was close to the birth. 

The birthing exercises seemed to wake the babies up and were moving around more inside Sil’s belly. Some positions were rather uncomfortable for him, hurting his hips or stomach. 

Sofia said that it would be better if his mate to be was a part of this too. She would need to know these things too. Sil would tell her, but the first day was just the two of them getting things started. 

Sil seemed like a natural parent-to-be. With him being one of the most gentle of the Skeksis, and his softer voice, this seemed to suit him. Who knows what the other Skeksis would think when they found out, if ever, about babies they had unknowingly sired, and with him as the mother. 

Later, after Sofia had left, Violet came to have dinner with Sil. He told her everything that had been done. 

Violet got a little jealous that this midwife coach had tried to hit on her love. 

“I tell her I not available to her.” Sil retorted. “Have love that want.” 

“Good.” Violet settled down. “And yes, I think I will be here for the next lesson. And all others too. I’ll make sure I do.” 

Sil was glad. They enjoyed dinner together.

The more that dinner progressed and finished, Violet put the plates in the slot to send down to the kitchen. When she returned, she saw that Sil had a forlorn look on his face. 

“What is it, Chamberlain?” she asked in concern. 

He looked up at her. “With new birth coach coming and telling me how to do all these things with a baby, and this just practice now, but it getting too real, and scaring Chamberlain.” Sil admitted. 

“Scaring you how?” she asked. 

“That babies will truly be born soon. One event with labor already scare me. Scared of pain to come. But life as know it, will change completely for me.” he explained. 

“I know. But it’s a blessing, not a curse.” Violet smiled at him and went over to comfort him. She laid a hand on one of his and the other on his belly. “You have five little miracles in here ready to come out soon.” 

“But still worry about what going to do with them. No other Skeksis here to help with them all. Skeksis never have to worry about babies before.” Sil declared. 

“Your doctors and I’ll be here to help you.” Violet said. 

“True.” he replied. “Just still seems overwhelming to think about. One of me and five young ones.” 

“I think you’ll do just fine, Sil.” she said as she reached to nuzzle him. He loved her affections. Stuff that he had never known on Thra with others of his kind. Then she climbed into the bed and got comfortable next to him. She cuddled into him and they both drifted off to sleep.   
……………

The weeks seemed to go by slow for the Chamberlain while he had to be miserably on bed rest. But for others, they went by faster than they knew. 

Snow began to fall in the city and surrounding areas. Winter was beginning to settle in. 

Sil could see the snow through his window. Would it be warm enough for his babies to survive the winter? He knew they would need clothes to keep them warm too. 

One day, when Paquin was checking in with him on his next exam to be, Sil spoke up. 

“Paquin, it getting close to birth time, and babies will need clothes. I see it snowing outside.” 

“I know, Lord Sil. And King Varon has spent money on clothes for them, as well as the cribs they’ll require to sleep in. They’re already put together and ready to use. Even bedding has been bought for them. We’ll show them to ya sometime. But you need to stay in bed right now.” Paquin explained. 

“Hate being in bed!” Sil snapped angrily. 

“I know, but it’s for the best. You’ve come so far since that preterm labor scare. We have to get the babies as close as possible before allowing birth to happen.” Paquin declared. 

Sil also had to put up with weekly ultrasounds done to make sure the five babies were alright. His belly was pretty ginormous by now. It was hard for him to stand up and even make it to the bathroom when he had to go as it was. He could feel their weight on his back and bladder. Violet’s massages helped him a lot before bedtime. 

Violet was also tired of being treated like a child at her father’s. She was happier with Chamberlain. That weekend, she packed up her things and moved out. She moved in with Sil. She was going to be there for her love. But, there was one thing they both wanted more than anything before the birth happened, and that was to finally be married. 

Galihad, Nigel, and Paquin thought they should wait until after the birth to do so, but when Sil and Violet looked at them, their fierce stares said no way. That was when they agreed that they could get married after all. The couple settled down.   
…………..

Four days later, a wedding planner came to the building and he gave both Sil and Violet what they needed for their wedding. Their wedding would have to take place in this very room unfortunately. 

Violet got a super beautiful dress, and Sil was given his special robes, that had been repaired. He wanted to use his original attire to get married in. 

The wedding took place two days later after a rehearsal of vows and such that needed to be said. The planner was rather shocked to be marrying a couple in their bedroom, but with Sil’s condition, they had no other choice. 

The three doctors, Wendell, and King Varon came to be the witnesses to the wedding. Varon gave his blessing that the wedding could continue. 

It was a small wedding, of course. Nothing big, but Sil and Violet were officially mates now. Violet was now Lady Chamberlain, or Lady SkekSil. 

The couple might have only known each other for a few months, but they were too in love not to get married, and wanted to be before the babies were born. It was done. 

Wendell wished they would have waited longer. He knew his baby girl was all grown up and could make her own decisions, and he would miss her, but she was tired of being treated like a child. Violet was ready for her own life. Wendell just hoped he wouldn’t regret her making a big mistake.   
…………….

For a week, Sil and Violet had a honeymoon in the bedroom. She brought him his food and took care of other needs, but there was to be no mating just yet, at least until closer to the birthing time. The babies were making Sil too miserable to do that anyway at this point in time. But he welcomed Violet’s attention. It was nice to not deal with his doctors or Sofia. 

Sil needed at least two more weeks of carrying the babies. He had come so far, if in a boring way these last several weeks. He just wanted the pregnancy over with. 

“Really want babies out of me.” Sil complained. He was on the verge of sobbing. He was on his left side. 

“I know, Chamberlain. It’s hard, but they’re almost ready to come. They just need a little more time.” Violet coaxed, rubbing his side.   
……………

After the week was over, when Nigel, Paquin, and Galihad were allowed back, there was an immediate exam on the babies to see how they were doing. They were fine. 

“He’s on the verge of losing his sanity.” Violet said. 

“It won’t be for much longer, Chamberlain. Just think of how far you’ve come in this pregnancy. Just a little more time and they’ll soon be here.” Galihad encouraged. 

“Hmmm. Want out of bed for more than bathroom needs. Need to move around again.” Sil whined. 

“No. Not yet.” Nigel decreed. 

Sil had to be flat on his back when they scanned his belly for the babies. Five hearts were detected and played back. The sounds were amazing. But the weight of all five pressing on his organs began to get to be too much. Sil groaned in pain. 

“Everything looks good. Keep it up.” Galihad said. “Just two more weeks at the most.” 

Sil was at the 35th week now. They at least just wanted the babies to be at term, even if born a little early. They did stand a chance better to survive even if born now. He hoped the next two weeks went by fast. So did Violet. She wanted to see him in better spirits again soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Sil’s lessons with Sofia finished up, but he and Violet now had the skills mastered about how to handle babies when it was time. He had had to learn breathing techniques too to also just deal with the babies kicking up near his ribs and diaphragm.

Measurements were done, so to speak. Each baby was differently sized, but they were all over twenty inches by now. They were almost too big for Sil’s belly anymore.

After the second week came around, Sil couldn’t take it anymore. He wasn’t particularly interested in mating, but he needed Violet to stimulate him. He wanted these babies out of him _now._

Violet was worried about what it could set off after last time. But it was close enough to the due date. There should be no harm done to get her mate induced somehow.

She did anything he wanted her to do to keep him happy and getting sexual relief felt good. It took a lot out of Sil to do the deed, but he was trying to induce his labor on purpose.

Violet went on stimulating him in her own way way after he was done, but any possible contractions of his womb during the mating made it start cramping up inside Sil.

While his mate was trying to make him happy sexually, he suddenly felt tight cramps. He froze up and gasped. It caused Violet to stop what she was doing too. “Are you alright?” she asked, concerned.

Sil winced. A hand held his stomach. He held his breath for several seconds until it passed. Then he let out a big sigh of relief. Panting, he said, “No. But think labor started again.”

“That’s why you wanted this, isn’t it?” she asked.

“Yes. Tired of waiting for doctors say it’s time.” Sil stated defiantly.

“Alright. I’m with you, love.” she said. “I’ll be here for you. Anything you need.”

“Good.” Sil declared.

Contractions would come on every so often. He was in early labor. They didn’t tell the trio right away.

From reading that they had done on the labor transitions, if contractions came on like an hour to half hour apart, it was early labor. The active phase would make pains get closer together sooner. Especially after the water was broken. But Sil had five waters to break inside him.

It took over a day for contractions to get closer together. Within fifteen minutes of each other and were getting stronger. Violet was left all too concerned for her mate as he was in constant pain. She held his hands as she needed to. She tried to help him breathe through the pains. It was time to notify the trio of docs.

Sil didn’t want her leaving him. She pushed the Help button, and they came into the room.

“What’s going on?” Galihad asked.

“Chamberlain’s in labor, guys. He wants them out so badly.” Violet explained.

“We know he does, and it’s about time. We thought this day would never come. We figured it was gonna be soon.” Nigel said.

“We’ll go prepare the drugs so he can make it through the rest of the labor more comfortably.” Paquin stated.

The three of them went to go get their supplies.

“They’ll help you get more comfortable.” Violet said. She kissed him. He was incredibly sweaty. She wiped a wet cloth on his head.

“Yes. Want… comfort...” he moaned, going through another contraction.

“Breathe.” she coaxed.

Sil had to breathe through his mouth to get the right amount of air into his lungs.

When the docs returned, the pain was gone. They got monitors on Sil’s stomach first to monitor their heart rates. Then, an iv was put in his hand so they could administer meds as needed for pain. But Sil still felt contractions.

“We’re going to need to check to see how far along you are, Sil. It means something not so pleasant, but we have to do it.” Paquin declared.

Sil wasn’t sure what he meant. He felt embarrassed enough. But he sure found out.

Violet helped him to stay calm as one of his docs checked his progress inside him. When he was done, Paquin said, “You are at five centimeters. A little ways to go yet.”

“How big do have to be?” Sil asked.

“Ten.” Nigel exclaimed.

“At this time, I think an epidural will help with the pain even better.” Galihad said.

“A what?” Sil demanded.

“An epidural. Something that helps with pain while in labor.” Violet replied.

“But, there is a catch. It has to be given during a contraction, and directly into your spine.” Nigel proclaimed.

Sil’s eyes widened.

“NO! Not want it! This way only!” Sil decreed.

“Alright. But let us know if you change your mind.” Galihad said.

“Are the pain meds working right now, Sil?” Violet asked.

“Yes.”

Nigel, Paquin, and Galihad weren’t going anywhere now. They were going to stay and keep an eye on Sil’s progress. If it slowed or stopped, they would take more drastic measures.

Some of the medications helped with the contractions. Sil still felt some slight cramps inside him.

Galihad wanted to check him on his next contraction, just feeling his belly from his side. Sil didn’t mind.

On the next one, Galihad felt Sil’s stomach muscles through his side and front. Sil’s hands were linked with Violet’s. But at one point, there was a tight jolt of pain going through him, and Sil put a hand on Violet’s belly. “Hurts!” he moaned.

“Just breathe.” she said.

“His stomach is definitely tight during contractions. We’ll do natural birth as long as possible.” Galihad said, “but if there’s any distress, there will be surgery.”

“Gotcha.” Violet agreed.

The pain soon ended. Sil felt the babies rolling around inside him. “Is baby in right position?” he asked.

“Yes. The first one is in your pelvis last we checked. Your pelvic bone is wide enough for them to pass through.” Paquin said.

“Hope so.” Sil stated.

Sil tried to rest as much as he could. He had to conserve his energy for pushing out the babies.

…………….

Hours passed.

The pain was getting stronger all the time. Sil couldn’t take it anymore, and by the time he was at seven centimeters, he had to have the epidural after all. But he would get additional meds if needed. That was when he was finally able to relax fully for awhile and get the proper rest.

Violet was glad her mate felt more relief. She knew he couldn’t seem to stand pain. But then, most males couldn’t tolerate pain that well. But Sil was part female too.

Sil’s breasts were all full of milk and ready for nursing. They were tight and tender. Sil was totally ready to give birth.

Violet wondered which one was going to be born first. So did Sil, but they could only continue to wait.

……………

Several more hours went by.

Sil’s first water bag had finally broken and that sped up contractions again. Sil could feel them. He had been in labor for over thirty-six hours already. He squirmed during contractions if he didn’t hold Violet’s hands.

The men had to take to holding him down at times. Sil began screaming. He wanted the babies out so badly.

A dose of oxytocin was given to stimulate more contractions, to make them speed up.

It took another couple of hours for Sil to reach the ten centimeters. He was so ready to get this over with.

“You’re dilated at the full ten. You can begin to push them out whenever you’re ready.” Paquin said after checking.

“Good. Ready to get them out of me.” Sil grumbled.

“We are all ready to meet them.” Galihad said.

Sil was moved to the delivery room for the birth, so he wouldn’t ruin his personal bed.

His legs were spread and put into stirrups. His gown was kept out of the way. They might have to push down on his belly if needed. Violet was by Sil’s side all the time.

Sil felt burning and he just started pushing when he felt ready to do so. He was on his back, with his legs spread wide. Violet encouraged him. He held his breath as he pushed.

The pushing helped get through contractions better now. The epidural was wearing off. He wasn’t getting anymore medications. This was going to be all natural from here on out, unless a surgery was necessary.

Galihad had called Varon and told him that the babies were on their way this day.

King Varon smiled smugly. Finally, after all this time, _his_ babies were on their way into the world. He wanted to see them so badly.

…………….

Back on Thra, urSol the Chanter was having lots of pains, and knew it had something to do with SkekSil. What was going on with him? Even separated from different dimensions, they were still linked with pain or death.

………………

Sil screamed loud as he felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out as he struggled to bring the first baby into the world. Violet tried to her best to keep on telling him to push.

“I see the head now.” Galihad declared. “Just a few more good pushes, Sil. You’re doing great.”

“Get… it… out...” Sil fell back into the pillow, trying to catch his breath when it had just ended.

“Not long now.” Violet said, wetting his face with the cloth. He was sweating and trembling.

Contractions were a minute apart and it was time. More pushing involved. Sil was giving it his all.

After two more pushes, the first baby slid into Galihad’s arms. Sil fell back, exhausted. Extra air was given to him as a special shaped mask was placed over his nose as he needed it.

Paquin and Nigel got to work helping to cut the cord and clearing out the baby’s airway. The baby began to cry when it had his lungs cleared. He was taken over to the bassinet to clean him up.

The crying was so foreign to Sil’s ears. Violet stroked his head. “I’m proud of you, Sil. Just four more to go.” she smiled and kissed him.

Sil smiled too. Then, he looked over at the cleaning crew. “Is it alright?” he asked.

“He’s just fine.” Galihad replied. “Just cleaning him up first.”

Not long after, the first baby was brought over so Sil could see it. He took it into his arms for the first time. He took the mask off to see him properly.

“Can you tell which baby this one belongs to?” Paquin asked.

Sil recognized some of the features on the face. It looked like Zok’s son. “Yes. This is Zeck, SkekZok’s baby.” Sil replied.

When another contraction came on, Sil had to reluctantly give up Zeck. He was put back in the bassinet while the adults dealt with the second birth.

Sil’s stomach muscles were sore already, but he had to keep on pushing.

More tries later, the second one was born and cleaned up before Sil was allowed to see him. This time, the baby had SkekShod’s features more so. This was Vin.

Sil had to breathe through more contractions for him to catch a second wind to push more. A lot of other creatures were able to push out their babies successfully. Surely, this Skeksis could do it too.

After several contractions passed through on pushing, Sil began again. It hurt with every push. His lower body was so sore already, but he didn’t have a choice if delivering all five babies naturally. Just three more to go.

Soon, the third one was born. This one was Ekt’s baby, Eek.

Sil hoped his own would be next. He wanted to see him, but he had to take another long break. He had to pace himself.

Galihad gave him some pain medicine to help relax him some more, to take the edge off the labor. Just two more to go.

Violet took a little time to see the triplets born already while her mate rested for a little bit. He just had to keep his strength up before he could deliver again.

The fourth baby was soon descending down. Sil screamed as he began pushing again. Paquin was over caring for the ones that were already born.

Violet encouraged Sil to push more. Soon, the fourth one came into Galihad’s arms. He was taken to be cleaned.

Sil whimpered in pain. “Can’t… take… much more… this...”

“You’re doing great, Chamberlain. Just one more to go.” Violet stated.

The baby was given to him soon after. This one didn’t look like him either. “SkekNa’s baby. This is Tav.” Sil said.

Each name was written down as given and their father. Their birth order was also put down. This meant that Sil’s own baby would be the youngest in this batch.

Chamberlain didn’t want to push anymore. His stomach hurt badly. His opening was more sore than anything. He had the breathing mask on throughout all the births.

When it was time to start pushing again, Sil had lost most of his strength to do so. He tried, but he was so exhausted. Nigel had to end up pushing down on Sil’s sore stomach to help aid pushing the last baby out. Sil literally was holding his breath.

Galihad had to end up removing the baby with forceps. He was a little bigger than expected to be, but finally, it was over. This was little Selac.

Sil was more than ready for some sleep, but he wanted to see his own childling. He was rewarded with him soon. He saw he looked a lot like him.

“He look good. Like me.” Sil admitted.

“I’m so proud of you, Sil. You did well even when you were ready to quit.” Violet declared and kissed him. He kissed back.

“Now that you are done delivering them, we’ll get you patched up and you can get some sleep, but first, we’re going to let the first ones nurse. I think they’re hungry.” Nigel decreed.

“What?” Sil’s eyes widened.

Zeck, Tav, and Vin were all placed onto his stomach and began to seek the nipples for which their first food would come from.

Sil felt them latch on. It made him flinch. “Sore down there!” He squirmed, tempted to get them off.

“Don’t! Let them be.” Nigel warned. “They have to eat.”

Chamberlain had never done this before. It was such a strange feeling. He knew now that he was their strict source of food. He could hear as well as feel their suckling on him. He didn’t feel teeth, and their beaks were super soft at the moment, luckily. He thought it would hurt him.

He was still bleeding from birthing, but he would be fine. The scanner was run above him while the babies were nursing on him and the last placenta had yet to detach. Galihad soon pulled gently on it and the last placenta was delivered. The hardest part of labor was over.

But soon, the last two babies were added to Sil’s stomach to have their own first meals too. By this time, Sil had fallen asleep. He was exhausted and couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. That was fine. He had earned it. Violet would keep an eye on the babies, as would the docs.

After feeding ended for the first time, all the babies were put into a special bassinet so they could sleep too. Together.

The Skeksis population had just risen by five more. And there were five others who didn’t know they were even fathers now. But Chamberlain would take care of them, once he was well enough to. Once back in his room, after some rest, he would finally be allowed to be up and about again without restriction, at least once he healed.

And King Varon would also get to meet the babies soon enough.

The labor had taken longer than it needed to. Next time, depending on litter size, if it had more than three, there would be surgery next time for delivery. The docs saw how Sil was so exhausted and could have damaged something with so much pushing out all five babies.

Sil was sleeping deeply now that he didn’t even notice as they got him out of the delivery room and back to his own bed, where he could fully relax now. Violet made sure that the babies were brought with him too.

……………

Sil slept for a good long while after having been moved back to his room. The babies slept for awhile too, as they had full bellies from their first meal, and were just as tired as their ‘mom.’ It had been one long day for them all, and big changes for them too.

The babies had had to deal with coming out of their warm ‘water beds,’ and now feeling the cold room around them, and bright lights. Sil had to deal with a lot of pain and using muscles that he had never had to use before. Then, there was the first nursing, and he got to see all five babies together for the first time in person. Now they all had the leg room they needed. Sil would also have to get used to not feeling movements inside him anymore, but he would be fine with that. He would have to start a diet that would help him lose some of that baby fat he had built up over the past eight and a half months. He had also just lost a ton of weight too just from having the quints.

It was only after a few hours though when the quints woke up and demanded to have their diapers changed. Sil really needed his rest, but the crying woke him up. He was still too weak to get out of bed. He was surprised to see himself back in his room.

“What doing to babies that they cry?” Sil demanded.

“It’s alright, Chamberlain. They just need their diapers changed. And I think they’re going to be ready for their second meal.” Galihad declared.

“Hmm. Tired.” Sil sighed.

“And you’re going to be tired. You are going to have to be a responsible parent now that they are here. Feeding them is more demanding now than it was during pregnancy.” Paquin explained. “They’ll need to be fed every few hours.”

Sil nodded.

Once their diapers were changed, they were a lot happier, and starting to fuss again, as they were hungry again.

Sil could barely stay awake, but he pulled his gown up and exposed his belly. His mate and docs put the babies onto him, where they all began latching on and nursing once again. This time, the nursing wasn’t so painful. It was still new though, in feeling it. The nursing was loosening up the skin on his breasts.

Violet had to go out and run some errands for a little while, but she would be back soon.

It was while Violet was gone that King Varon decided to pay a visit to see the babies.

Galihad, Paquin, and Nigel had started to leave Sil alone with his babies to bond with them, then in came the king.

“I owe you congratulations, Lord Chamberlain!” Varon exclaimed.

Sil put his hands protectively over his babies. “Oh! Yes. Thanks, uh, Your Highness.”

“I see they are eating by the way of nursing on you.” Varon noticed.

“Yes. What of it?”

“I’d like to take a look at them if I may? One at a time. You can tell me their names too.” Varon stated.

The king didn’t care if they were eating or not, he began to pick them up, one at a time, to examine each one.

Chamberlain looked at him with distain. He didn’t want his babies bothered while they were eating. In fact, he felt some new instincts taking over. These were little Skeksis that he had carried inside him for so long, and now that they were outside his body, anybody could just pick them up and handle them.

“Ah! So tiny, and yet, one day, they’ll all be tough creatures, like their parents.” Varon complimented them. This was true. The adult Skeksis were tough beings. “Chamberlain, you have had the start of just bringing the new Skeksis clan into being. I commend you. You are not only their mother, but you are their leader too.”

“Chamberlain knows. But please to stop handling them. They are eating.” Sil decreed.

“Aw yes. Let them have their meals. They have a lot of growing up to do. Any clue on how fast they’ll grow up?” Varon asked.

“No. First Skeksis babies. Never been born before.” Sil stated simply.

“We’ll find out then, won’t we?”

“Yes, King Varon.” Sil said.

“Take good care of them. They’ll all have quite the career as they get older.”

“Yes. Chamberlain make sure they get their right titles.”

Sil had no idea what Varon had planned for them after they were weaned off of him.

“I’ll leave you now to rest and bond with them. I just wanted to see how you were doing and see what they all looked like. I’m glad to see them doing well.” Varon declared.

He began to leave, then he whispered in Nigel’s ear, “Get milk from Sil. Study it. Find out what nutrients are in his milk for the babies.” he ordered.

“Yes, Sire.” Nigel replied.

“Goodbye.” Varon said on his way out.

‘ _Good riddance!’_ Sil thought to himself. He was glad he was gone. What nerve he had coming in here unannounced and messing with his babies without permission.

“We’ll leave you to it.” Galihad said.

“Where is Violet?” Sil asked.

“She had some errands to run. She’ll be back soon.” Paquin stated.

“Okay.”

Once they left, Nigel spoke to his friends, “The king wants us to get some milk off of Sil. He wants to know the nutrition in it.”

“Yeah, it is something we should study, to see what nourishes them. Skeksis milk should have different nutrients in it than other forms of milk. And we need it so if any of them ever need to be bottle fed, to try to make a formula for them in case Sil can’t.” Paquin agreed.

“Let’s wait until after the first milk changes to the regular milk flow. It’ll take a couple days.” Galihad advised.

“Yeah. We want it tested at its freshest.” Nigel said.

Violet soon returned and helped to take care of the babies. She did the diaper duty rather well. Later, she helped Sil stand up and walk for the first time in a long time.

He was a little unsteady at first, but it felt good to be up and walking again. “We’ll slowly get you back in shape again.” Violet smiled.

“Yes. So ready to get up again. And now, not feel babies inside me.” Sil agreed. “Feel much lighter to walk.”

“Yep. We got to keep you moving at times throughout the day so you don’t get possible blood clots. Those are dangerous.” she said.

“Hmmm, not want those.” Sil stated.

Sil’s body was still weak and sore, but he was getting better already with every step that started to turn normal. Then it was back to bed again for more rest so his body could finish healing. He would be back to work in a few weeks or so. Maybe.


	16. Chapter 16

A few days later, the first milk the babies had nursed on had changed to the real milk they would nurse on for their youngest months of life. 

Galihad brought a breast pump into the bedroom. Violet had to go to work so Sil was home alone with the babies. 

The babies had just finished nursing when Sil noticed his doctor standing there with a strange device in his hands. “Galihad, what you want, and what is that?” he demanded. 

“This is a breast pump, Chamberlain. It’s something new mothers use sometimes. It expresses milk for the babies, say if the mom will be away and babysitters would be to feed the baby for her.” he explained. 

“What that got to do with me?” 

“Sil, to know what your babies are ingesting exactly, I need to extract some milk from you, if you don’t mind?” Galihad asked of him. 

“Will it hurt?” Sil asked. 

“It might feel weird. It will squeeze the breast to get the milk out, but it shouldn’t hurt. Your breasts don’t hurt when the babies nurse, right?” Gal asked. 

“Did at first started, but grown used to it. Still kind of strange to do.” Sil said. 

“It’s your new normal for the next several months. If and when you go back to work, breast pumping might have to be done so there will be milk at all times for the kids here at home. Of course, there’s always formula too, but your own natural milk is better for them. But with this first attempt, I need just enough milk to study the nutrients in the case of maybe also creating a special formula just for Skeksis babies in case breast milk isn’t available. So, will you cooperate with me?” Gal asked. 

Sil eyed the contraption. It was a bottle hooked up to a pump. 

“How you do it?” he asked. 

“I’ll show you how, and then, you can do it yourself. I’m sure you feel personal about it.” 

“Yes, I do. Chamberlain rather do it.” Sil said. 

“Which one do you want to use? It can be used on any one of them, but the ones that seem to give the best milk supply should suffice best.” Gal stated. 

“Two on top in middle probably best.” Sil replied. 

“Alright.” 

Galihad showed him how to put the pump on over the nipple of the breast he had chosen to use and by just squeezing the pump would make the milk come out. “See, that easy.” he pointed out. 

“I see.” Sil said as he began to pump himself. It was latched on to the skin and squeezing good. It definitely squeezed more than how the babies nursed on him. 

Soon, there was a reasonable amount of milk in the bottle. It wasn’t even halfway full. Just a little bit below that. 

“That’s enough milk, thanks, Chamberlain.” Galihad stated. 

Sil handed the device back to him. It had been so weird to use that device, but it could come in handy when needed. 

“What kind of stuff you think milk has in it?” Sil asked. 

“You know, it’ll have minerals, vitamins, sugars, fat and protein in it. All the right amount that the babies need for their healthy growth. We just need a little bit, and this is it. We’ll make good use of it.” Galihad explained. 

“And none of it makes impact on babies not getting enough?” 

“When you had to eat a lot when you were pregnant, and now that the babies aren’t squishing your internal organs anymore, you can eat way more now to make the proper amount of milk they’ll need. No, your body will make more than enough to compensate for what little you helped take away for this one time.” 

“Okay.” 

“When I find out what it has in it, I’ll see about explaining it to you, what they’re getting. Your milk supplies all they need. Well, I need to get this to the lab while it’s still fresh.” Gal said and left. 

Sil was a little curious about what was in his milk supply that the babies were enjoying so much. He had tried milk of Nebrie and the Desert Swouth. He liked it. He was tempted to want to try his own milk too. Maybe at some point, he would get a chance. But, at least Galihad had explained and shown him what he wanted to do and let him do it by choice rather than force. That was a relief.   
……………..

Galihad got the sample to the lab. 

“Did he cooperate?” Nigel asked. 

“Yes, he did. Seems he’s curious about it himself.” Gal replied. 

“I bet it’s high in protein and fat.” Paquin said. 

“I bet it’s got good sugar in it.” Nigel said. 

“We’ll wait and see what it has in it.” Gal stated. “It’s still warm too.” 

“Well, get it under the microscope.” Nigel ordered. 

“Yes, sir.” Gal replied sarcastically. 

A small sample was smeared on a slide and put under a microscope to see what nutrients it had in it. 

It was studied most of the day. 

In the end, the milk was found to be high in sugars, proteins, and fat. It was a good source of vitamins and minerals too, everything the baby Skeksis would need. But it wasn’t a super rich milk. 

From what was left of it, the guys all agreed that maybe Sil would want it back. To try it himself. 

Sil was surprised when Paquin brought a sample back in. “Here, here’s the sample you gave us this morning. If you want to see what the milk tastes like, you can have this back.” he explained. 

“Sure...” Sil stated in curiosity. He took the glass of milk that it was in. 

Paquin waited for him to consume it. 

Sil drank the milk. It was definitely different from the kinds of milk he had consumed before. And this was what his babies were taking in every few hours. 

“Hmm. Tastes good.” he declared. 

“That’s good, but keep most of it for the little ones.” Paq chuckled. 

“Of course.” Sil replied. 

At least the scientists had their answers to that answer now.   
…………..

Sil began to walk around more and more on his own in the following days. He was so glad to have his body to himself again, but his heavily filled breasts made him feel heavier still, but not nearly as heavy as when the babies were inside his belly. Right now, he was a milking machine, so to speak. 

He had five children, and they were all developing their own schedules of when they were awake or asleep. Sil didn’t know much how to identify personality of them just yet, but he was learning their sounds. He tried to tell one’s voice from another. He could tell them apart, yes. They looked a lot like their fathers. And of course, the one that looked like himself, he favored him the most. 

He did wonder when he was going to go back to work. Even though Violet had a job, he wasn’t going to let her be the only one to do so, not all the time. He was going to be off for only as long as it took to recover. He would find a way to keep his babies fed while he was away. Unless he and Violet kept them with them all the time, and that just couldn’t happen in the senate. Babies had to be babysat while their parents were at a job like that. But there were other jobs that allowed parents to take their kids with them. 

Sil was more adept at politic jobs though. He would rather stay there. The king understood his need for leave right now for a complete recovery. But, the more Varon watched Sil and his babies, the more he wanted him impregnated once again to begin the next batch of babies.   
……………….

One day, Varon went to Galihad, “Galihad, as your king, I am making another order for you and your friends to do for me.” 

“Yes, Your Highness, what is it?” Gal asked. 

“As soon as Chamberlain is well enough, I want him brought back into heat and impregnated again.” Varon ordered. 

“But sir, it’s too soon for him to get pregnant again. He needs rest for a long while after having had five babies. They really did a number on his body, especially during labor and delivery.” Galihad explained in concern. 

“I meant like after a time period. Not next week or anything, but more like in a few months. When these babies are three months old, do as I say.” Varon decreed with a glare. 

“Oh, now I see. Yes. It can be done. Sil should be well recovered enough by then.” Galihad stated. 

“Good. And don’t tell him until it’s been done. I don’t want him to have a chance to say no.” Varon ordered, then left. 

Galihad knew that the Chamberlain didn’t want to get pregnant again so soon. He wanted to raise these babies out of babyhood first before having anymore. But, it seemed his king was more greedy than that, that he wanted more babies sooner than Sil could be ready for. He knew better than to cross his king though. At least there was still time to figure out how it would be done. 

He went to Nigel and Paquin and told them about the order. They too thought it a bit absurd to re-impregnate Sil again so soon after having had five babies. Parents needed a little more healing time after giving birth before having more. But they knew it was an order that they had to do in a few months.   
……………

Sil and Violet took very good care of the quints. Each baby was definitely showing some signs that they had in common with their fathers for sure. 

Zeck was a dominant one, pushing his way to the best milk supply at feeding time. 

Vin already seemed to be attracted to shiny objects, though he mouthed them. 

Eek was fussy about his clothing and hated the diaper wearing the most, but didn’t have a choice in wearing it. 

Tav was probably the most hungriest one. He could be nasty to his brothers, but not dominant over Zeck. 

Selac was the most curious one. He liked to play with his mother’s jewelry and check out pens in people’s hands. 

Right now, it was hard to tell what they really liked, but as they learned more as they got older, their parents would find out what they liked and what they were more suited for best. 

Sil’s strength was returning and he was out of bed more and more. 

After the new year came and gone, Violet went into heat herself, but she wasn’t ready for babies of her own yet. She had to keep herself away from Sil, as she would be rather testy, moody, and could even hurt him if she wasn’t away from him during this time. She had time off work for two weeks. 

Sil got lonely without her, but he managed. He still had the docs helping take care of his quints. It would have been so hard to take care of them on his own. He would have needed the other Skeksis to help if he wasn’t here. But would they have helped him if he had stayed on Thra? The babies would have come whether he wanted them to or not, and he wouldn’t have had much pain relief. Not unless Tek would have done surgery.   
……………

After Violet’s heat was over, she returned and it was time to present Sil’s offspring to the press. This was an occasion that was done here in the king’s honor to honor new life onto Evepolone at six weeks of age. This way, even the mother could be well enough to attend the ritual. 

Sil was unfamiliar with the ritual, but Violet explained it to him.

“Each baby is going to be wearing spectacular clothes. They get special circle ornaments on their heads. They get necklaces to wear, and they get special gifts from the public. Their names are announced. Who their parents are. Just some things. They are also allowed to be seen up close in a special parade and there’s just one big party all day long just for them, celebrating their birth to welcome them here fully, as full citizens. Of course, while they’re young, they will have limits on what their activities will be.” Violet explained. 

“What ritual called?” Sil asked. 

“Our Baby Welcoming Ritual. It’s usually only a few times a year. There’s not all that many babies born here that are born under our king’s rules. When others are born out of love to the lower ranked communities, they are not noticed quite as much, but your babies are counted as royalty. Something the king is ordering.” Violet explained. 

“Hmm. Yes. Skeksis are royal.” Sil agreed. At least that was how they saw themselves. “When it take place?” 

“Two days, my love.” she replied. 

The babies were all being babysat by the docs right now. They had been fed before Sil and Violet had gone out for a change, taking a break from baby care. They still needed time for each other. They had just had dinner at a restaurant and were headed to a special place of their own. 

They went to a rental place where they could have some privacy. Sil and Violet had not mated in over six weeks because he was still recovering, but he was more than ready now, and Violet was ready too. She could no longer get pregnant with her heat come and gone. 

The two lovers quickly took advantage of this plan. Getting naked rather fast, and getting it on as they pleased.   
…………..

The docs had been making up a formula that mimicked Sil’s milk supply for the babies, should something happen. 

Violet and Sil were taking their sweet time coming back from their date. The babies were all getting fussy that they weren’t getting fed. 

The new formula wasn’t quite yet finished. There wasn’t much the guys could do, except try to call the couple, and Violet had her phone turned off. 

“They need to come back and get them fed.” Paquin declared. 

“I know. It’s not like Sil to desert his babies.” Galihad said. 

“I think that Violet encouraged him to do something stupid.” Nigel exclaimed angrily. 

“I think so too. She has her quirks about her that the king doesn’t approve of her being with him at times.” Paquin said. 

“They better return soon. I can’t take much more of this.” Nigel cringed. The crying was getting on his nerves.   
……………

At the place where they were, Sil and Violet lost all track of time. They had enjoyed each other’s company so much that when she looked up at the clock, she suddenly panicked. 

“Oh shoot!” she stood up in a panic. 

“What?” Sil asked. 

“We need to get home again! We promised we would be back an hour ago.” she exclaimed. 

Sil looked and knew she was right. “Yes, must hurry.” He got up too and hurriedly dressed. 

“Have fun with Chamberlain, yes?” he asked. 

“Yes. We should do it again, soon. But we need to keep our promises. Your babies are probably hungry again by now.” she stated. 

Hungry was an understatement. They were famished and angry. 

The two of them took a cab back to the building and quickly went to their home area. 

When they came in, they were greeted by not so happy men. 

“Sorry, we lost track of time.” Violet said. 

“So fun, it was. Just not be out in long time.” Sil added. 

“Keep your phone on, young lady, or keep an alarm on it that it’s time to come back.” Nigel ordered. 

They could hear the babies crying their lungs out. 

“We don’t have a formula for them just yet. When we do, then you can stay out longer. Or you can breast pump, Chamberlain.” Galihad declared. 

“I know. Didn’t plan on losing track of time.” Sil said. 

He had to get into the bedroom and undress himself enough that the babies could feed from him. He laid down on the bed on his back and his mate and docs brought him his babies one at a time. 

All the babies recognized where they were now and quickly began searching for their meal ticket. They tucked in to nursing. 

Sil moaned some sounds to them to comfort them the best he could. Violet laid down beside him on their giant bed and snuggled with him. He laid his head on hers. 

“They sure were hungry.” she said. 

“Yes. Getting fed now. I see they happy now.” Sil stated. He winced when little nails and hands were pressing into his skin. 

The babies kneaded his breasts so to speak to make sure they got good milk coming into their mouths. 

It would be a little while before they would be allowed to go out on a public date again. Until the formula was finished.


	17. Chapter 17

Two days later, it was the day of the Baby Welcoming ritual.

Sil, Violet, Nigel, Galihad, and Paquin all rode in a special big car with the top off of it that was driven down the street, showing off the baby Skeksis. King Varon had a car too that was right in front of theirs.

Most of the city was there watching the parade, welcoming them.

Sil had experienced exciting events before, but none of this magnitude. Everything had only been from his kind and from Gelfling or Podlings attending their events. Skeksis had carriages, but not cars. Evepolone’s cars could both fly and ride on the ground. Sil was still a little more than cautious about this event going on, and it was all because of his children.

He saw how Violet and the docs were waving at the audience. They were smiling proudly. He was holding his own son. He started to get into it. He waved and smiled, but was still nervous, hence he had never done this before.

The babies were all awake from the noise around them. They were all looking with wide eyes at what was going on. Sil’s son, Selac, on the other hand, he was clinging to Sil with all he had. Sil looked down.

“No time for food now, Selac.” Sil said. “Parade now.”

Selac wasn’t hungry, he just wanted to escape the noise. His siblings weren’t quite as scared, just curious. Sil had fed them all prior to going to this event.

Everyone was dressed in the best clothing to impress the crowd.

Sil wore black and red clothing the way he liked it. His mate wore purple clothes, hence her name. Violet still went by her own name, but to the public, she was now Lady SkekSil.

Each baby had on different colored clothing too. Selac had on green. Vin had blue. Eek had pink on. Tav had black. And Zeck had golden. Sil had chosen the clothes for them based on who their fathers had been, with the exception of his own son. Violet was agreeable to it. Those colors did seem to suit them all just right.

Selac hid his face in his Sil’s clothes, whimpering. He looked down again.

“I think he’s scared, Sil. He can’t be hungry from just eating not long ago.” Violet pointed out. “The noise is scaring him.”

“Oh. Well, he need be brave.”

“He’ll learn to be when he gets older.” Nigel said.

“Babies need to feel safe, Chamberlain. Just keep him calm as best you can.” Galihad coaxed.

“When parade over?” Sil asked.

“Soon. Just a few more blocks.” Paquin said.

Indeed, it was only a few more blocks in the car. Then, they got off in front of a building that had a stage and podium in front of it.

The cars stopped and Varon got out first. The docs followed, then Sil and Violet. Sil didn’t know what to expect next. He just hoped it was over soon, especially if his son was being scared.

The five of them walked up the steps and lined up at the back of the stage. Sil just followed what the others were doing. King Varon stood at the front of the stage. Everyone gathered around to hear their king’s announcement.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I’d like to welcome everyone to our Baby Welcoming Ritual today. I would like to introduce to you, SkekSil the Chamberlain, their parent, and his wife, Violet. His doctors, Galihad, Nigel, and Paquin. And now, his five children: SkekTav, SkekEek, SkekVin, SkekSelac, and SkekZeck.” King Varon announced proudly. “Children, welcome to the community.”

Everyone cheered and clapped.

“Let the party begin!” Varon exclaimed loudly.

Paparazzi was shot off into the sky. And other exciting events now began.

Sil was surprised with the stuff being thrown into the sky. It was a party in his babies’ honor.

“What happen now?” Sil asked Varon.

“You all go and walk around and let the crowd see them for a little while. Have a good time. This is just for a few hours.” Varon declared.

“Not separate babies.” Sil said.

“They’ll be fine.” Nigel decreed. “We all have them secure.”

“Please. Keep together.” Sil ordered.

“It might be a good idea, Nigel.” Violet stated, agreeing with her mate.

“Alright. Yes, perhaps you do have a point.” Nigel was wanting to show his kid off.

After getting off the stage, they walked through the crowd slowly, letting the crowd get better looks at the five baby Skeksis.

Selac calmed down and started looking at the new people he had never met before, but he still just wanted his daddy most of all.

The babies all seemed to welcome the attention. Eek and Tav laughed at some of the audience. Selac was still stoic. Zeck and Vin were unsure, but quiet.

The long walk through the crowd had been a walk back to the palace. That was where the party ended.

The public had given the babies all great gifts too. Even ones for Sil and Violet as the parents, especially Sil. He relished the gifts. He had managed to get into the fun rage of the party after all.

Now that the party was over, the babies began to fuss all over again, ready for their next meal. Sil knew what that meant. They all went back to their quarters.

Varon was glad the public now knew of and had welcomed _his_ first batch of babies. He wasn’t about to let these babies out of his sight, but he was ready to converge on his next part of the plan, but knew he needed to wait just a little longer for Sil’s complete recovery from the birth. Just one more month and a half.

…………….

The weeks passed quickly.

The Chamberlain was ready to go back to his job, but was still being work at home ‘mom’ to his babies just yet.

Varon phoned Nigel privately. When they were alone, Varon said, “As soon as you can, I want that Skeksis impregnated again! That’s an order.”

“I know, Sire. We promised we would do it. It’s still too soon.”

“He’s what, nine weeks past the birth now? Do it! I can’t wait any longer for it. It’s been long enough.” Varon growled. “I have the Colonel coming to look at the five soon, and I want Sil pregnant again before he goes back to the senate. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir.” Nigel declared nervously. He wouldn’t dare cross the king.

This was ridiculous.

He went to his friends and told them it was time. Their leader was ordering the next batch be put into creation.

“Well, we have eight DNA sticks. How many do we want to use?” Paquin asked.

“Seven babies would be too hard on his body, not to say that he couldn’t carry all of them.” Nigel said.

“No. We’ll get him in heat first, and get him to ovulate. We’ll count the eggs and see how many there are, then worry about fertilization.” Galihad proposed.

“Good idea.” Paquin agreed.

“I just wonder why he wants the babies to be produced so soon.” Galihad said aloud.

“He wants a ready supply of Skeksis warriors.” Nigel replied. “Sure, we could have gotten all the others from Thra, but he wants more than just them, and ones that were raised here in our rules. The others were all middle aged. He wants young and fit ones to do his bidding.”

“Chamberlain still has energy and wit to be able to take on enemies.” Paquin said.

“Yes, but not while he’s producing babies, he ain’t going to.” Nigel exclaimed.

“He could act out in self defense too, trying to protect his babies.” Gal stated.

“Sure, but remember, he can’t know about his condition until it’s been done.” Nigel whispered.

They nodded in reply. They began their plan how it would happen, for the second time.

………….

A few days later, with Violet away for the day and the babies all fed and down for their naps, Sil was summoned to the lab for a checkup.

“Time for a checkup, Chamberlain.” Gal said.

“Not really need one.” Sil stated. “Am just fine.”

“Chamberlain, we were ordered by the king to give you one. You know not to cross his orders, right?” Galihad ordered.

“Yes.” Sil replied reluctantly. “Very well. What needs done?” he asked.

“Just to see how your body looks now from compared to the birth time.” Nigel said.

“If you would remove your clothes, please?” Paquin asked of him.

Sil whimpered his disgust at having to disrobe again. He wrapped his arms around himself to try to keep some warmth for himself. The lab was a chilly place because it was a sterile environment.

His blood pressure and pulse was taken, his heart and lungs listened to, his gut sounds were listened to as well. Then he was ordered to lie back. Nigel pressed into his stomach just to feel the organs.

It got to be uncomfortable to Sil. “Enough! STOP!” he yelled.

Nigel stopped pressing. Sil panted. “What you doing?” he demanded furiously.

“Just feeling your organs. They seem fine.” Nigel said.

Sil rubbed his belly. He sat up. “Is over now?” he asked.

“Yes, but one more thing.” Galihad said.

“Hm?”

“Since it’s nine weeks since the birth, it’s time you got another booster injection.” Galihad declared.

“Not need, really.” Sil said.

“Sorry, it’s orders.” Nigel stated.

Sil hated health exams and shots. When he saw Galihad pick up the syringe, he grumpily held out an arm. “Get over with.” he said.

“Thanks for offering, but no.” Gal stated.

Sil looked at him questioningly.

“Sil, this one must be given in your hip, unfortunately.” Gal said.

“Why there?” he asked.

“This is just something for your health that has to be injected in a good muscle of your body.” Paquin described as best he could without giving it away.

“Okay.”

“It doesn’t matter which one, unless you have a preference?” Gal said.

“No.”

“Alright.” Gal said, and he cleaned Sil’s right hip area. Then, he uncapped the needle, and prepared to inject it.

Sil didn’t like the scent of the disinfectant, and he looked behind him.

“It might be better if you don’t look.” Paquin declared.

“Hm?” Sil turned to him. Then, he felt the sharp prick in his hip. It made him yelp in pain. It made him move forward. “Ow!”

“Don’t move, Sil!” Gal shouted at him.

Nigel and Paquin moved in to hold him still. The needle was still in his skin. Galihad pressed the needle deeper into the muscle and then injected it.

Sil felt the painful needle in there and the cold liquid injected. He closed his eyes, baring his teeth.

Galihad then withdrew the needle and he rubbed the spot. “It’s over. You’ll be fine.” he said.

The other two released Sil’s arms. Sil looked back over at his hip and rubbed it. “Hurt!” he growled.

“Injections aren’t meant to be.” Paquin said.

Sil had no idea what it was for. “Can Chamberlain leave now?”

“Yes, after you get dressed.” Gal said.

Sil quickly put his robes back on and left in a huff.

“Well, it’s done. Soon, he’ll be in heat again.” Nigel declared.

“Yep.” Paquin said.

……………..

Sil went on with his usual life here on this planet, being with Violet and taking care of his babies. The babies were all growing well and eating the way they should.

Sil was more than ready to get back to work in the senate.

It was only a day later after his injection that he began to feel something changing with his body. Something that he had felt just before he had gotten pregnant. Why was he coming into heat again so soon?

He began to feel hot and sweaty, and was craving lovemaking. He even coaxed Violet into a love round before she went to work one day. His hormones were just on fire.

“You alright, love?” Violet asked him.

“Hot, but feel want to mate with Violet. Just need love.” he replied, cuddling her. She cuddled back.

As the docs watched Sil’s behavior after she left for work, they knew the hormones were working on him. It would take a day or two before ovulation was meant to happen.

…………….

Sil’s behavior persisted for a few more days. Violet was turned on by him, but she wondered what was going on with him. The docs sure knew.

She asked Paquin at one time. “I like him when he’s wild, but it’s so strange for him to want to make love like this. I mean constantly.”

“It’s obvious, Violet. He’s in heat again.” Paquin said. “He’ll be over it soon.”

He didn’t dare explain it to her why her mate was in heat though.

Later, she was sent out for errands and groceries. She liked to shop for her and Sil’s food supplies. She would be out for awhile.

The trio saw their chance was the best at now to do it, while Sil was alone.

The babies were all asleep after being fed, and a cloth with a sleeping drug on it was put over Sil’s nose, making him breathe in the fumes. It was over his nose and they nudged him to make sure he wouldn’t wake up. He was out.

“Good. Let’s get him over to the lab.” Paquin said.

The three of them moved Sil out of bed and to the lab.

Sil had his clothes on for the day, but those were pulled away enough to just expose what they needed to. Galihad rubbed Sil’s belly. It would soon be holding more new babies. A new milk sample was taken too. His breasts still had plenty of milk.

The oxygen mask was put over his nose to keep him breathing and out before they began.

Using the special scanner, Paquin took a scan of Sil’s reproductive system, and sure enough, ovulation had happened. The eggs would only be good for a limited amount of time. They counted four.

“Well, we’ll use four of the DNA sticks this time.” Nigel directed.

The eggs were all carefully selected and once again, fertilized by microscope. Then, they were all implanted in a syringe. This time, instead of using the nether parts, Galihad used a six-inch long needle and he injected the new zygotes back into Sil’s womb. Only a little time would tell now if they would all implant in the uterus. All five had made it last time, so hopefully, all four would make it this time.

They unhooked the mask off his nose and took him back to his room as fast as they could. He was given an injection to reverse the drug.

“More baby Skeksis.” Paquin sighed.

“Yep. I wonder how he’ll react.” Galihad said.

“It doesn’t matter. What our king wants, he gets.” Nigel proclaimed. “As far as he’s concerned, Chamberlain is now pregnant again.”

“We just wait to tell him for awhile.” Gal said.

“Yep.” Paq said.

…………….

Sil began to wake up again when Violet came home again. He felt dizzy in his head. He didn’t feel too well.

“Hi, dear, I’m home.” she greeted him with a smile and kiss.

“Hmm. Violet, not feel well.” Sil replied.

“What’s wrong?” Her smile dropped.

“Head not feel good. Belly too.” Sil rubbed it.

“I could get you some medicine.” she stated.

“Yes. Medicine needed, yes.” Sil said.

Violet went to get him some medicine to settle her mate’s head and stomach. While getting it for him, she wondered how much longer he would be in heat. Maybe this was just part of it?

After he got the meds down his throat, the babies started crying for food again.

“Ooh! Crying bother me.” Sil moaned.

“It sounds like their hunger cry. There’s only one way to solve that.” Violet said.

“Hmm. Wish they be fed with formula in time of illness.” Sil whined. He reluctantly opened up his clothing while his mate fetched the children and placed each one onto his stomach, finding his breasts and latching on.

When Vin was placed onto the injection site on his belly, Sil felt some pain in that spot right on, and he winced. Violet caught his wince too.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Pain in belly.” he replied. He put a hand on it and rubbed. He also felt some pain inside him too. “Pain, deep in there.”

“I wonder why.” Violet said. “Were you alright while I was gone?”

“Sleeping.” he replied. “Not know of why belly hurts, or head.”

Violet had her suspicions. Then, she thought of something.

“With you going back to work soon, and with the pay that we both get, and if our king truly trusts you, don’t you think it’d be better if we moved out of the king’s castle? Just us and not live with the doctors either. I’m tired of them interfering in our relationship all the time. Don’t you want to get away from them too?” she asked.

“Violet have good point. Tired of doctors forcing Chamberlain into things not needed all the time.” Sil agreed with her. “How we get out?”

“First, we have to find a place, and it has to be big enough for of course, many children.” she stated.

Sil nodded. “Yes.” He and her would need a place for the kids to go too. He was always so used to living in such high quality quarters and being pampered by others. Would the two of them be able to make it on their own without help for five kids though? Of course, they could always hire babysitters.

They wouldn’t mind coming in for doctor visits as needed, but they were both tired of the trio and King Varon messing with their lives so much. They wanted a life of their own. They both could still work and raise a family.

“I go to talk to King Varon tomorrow.” Sil said. “Once feel better.”

“Good, you do that.” she said.

For now, Violet just laid beside Sil and let the babies nurse. The suckling could be heard by her as well. Sil laid flat on his back and laid his head back onto his pillow. He turned his head to his left toward Violet. She laid her head next to his.

The babies pushed on the breasts, like kneading, to get the best that Sil’s milk had to offer them. Vin ended up pressing on that site again.

Sil whimpered, getting a wince from him. It was just a bruise from the injection. It would pass. For now, Sil just had to feed the babies like this. It would still be many months before they were ready for weaning.


	18. Chapter 18

Paquin went to Varon the next day and told him that four eggs had been implanted in Sil’s womb, and it was now a matter of time before it would be known. It would be at least a month. Symptoms might show up, or they might not. 

Varon was pleased. Just as soon as this first batch was weaned, then it would be time for a no-nursing spell, then more nursing when these ones came. 

“I just caution, my King, that he shouldn’t have so many babies spaced so young together.” Paquin urged. 

“The five will be taken once they are weaned anyway. I changed my mind, Paquin. I want them completely taken from him so he can concentrate on the younger ones for when they come.” Varon ordered. 

Paquin had a feeling that Varon was going to be making trouble for Sil. He might not want to part with the babies so easily. 

“I don’t know if Sil will let you do that, Sire. He can be very defensive at times.” Paquin said. “Are you talking permanent or temporary?” 

“He’ll still be able to see them around holidays, but from a young age, they are to be trained in the military for all their education. They mustn’t be so attached to a parent. Being away from him is what will toughen them up. My military officials at the nursery section know how to take care of the babies.” Varon explained. “It’s kind of like a boarding school kind of thing.” 

“Oh.” Paquin still didn’t like this. He had a feeling that the Chamberlain wouldn’t allow it to happen. He would fight back and he would be in trouble.   
……………..

Once Sil felt better, he went to the king while Violet stayed with the babies. He had slept the drugs out of his system. His belly was still bruised, but he no longer exhibited heat signs. His heat was over. 

Sil found Varon talking to one of his servants. “King Varon.” he said. 

Varon turned to him. “Oh, SkekSil, hi. What brings you by?” he asked innocently. 

“Come to ask if King grants permission for Chamberlain and Violet to move out of palace, and into home of own?” Sil explained. 

Varon stared at the Skeksis. Sil might not have always spoke in complete sentences, but his words were still understandable. 

“So, you’re saying you and your wife want to move out of my palace?” Varon asked. 

“Yes. Need more space for selves. Too many pesters.” Sil stated simply. 

“You will still need monitoring for your health, Sil.” Varon said. 

“I come when needed.” Sil said. 

“Tell me, have you even found a place to live?” he asked. 

“Not yet, but looking.” Sil replied. 

“Until you do, you are staying here.” Varon decreed. 

“Yes, of course.” Sil said. “But, does Varon accept?” 

“Yes. It’s only natural you want your own place. But those babies will be handfuls.” 

“Will manage. Find babysitters.” Sil said. “Thank King Varon. I go now. Bye-bye.” Then he left. 

Varon glared after him. “You’re going to find that you’re not going anywhere with my children, Chamberlain.” he snarled. “All those babies are my property.”   
……………

Sil told Violet the great news. She was thrilled that he had approved so. Her mate living in the palace had only been to let him have a home and settle into their world. He had settled enough to want to move out into the real world.   
……………

Days later, the happy couple went out on a date again. The docs were babysitting again. 

This was when Varon and the Colonel came over to look at the babies to see how qualified they were for the military education. 

This was Colonel Strout. He was a being dressed in army garb with many metals. He looked like he was part elephant with sea creature ears, the big body of a seal, and claws of a bear. He had a medium tail on his bum. His fur color was a medium brown. He had a deep voice too. 

“I am here to see some new baby creatures, my King.” he said. 

“Yes. This way, Colonel Strout. They are called Skeksis. I have a feeling they will serve you well once they come of age.” Varon decreed. 

Strout was led to the bassinets where they were and he picked up each baby, one at a time, examining it with his hard eyes. He glared hard at every baby, as if he would know which ones would fit in the military properly. Each baby but Zeck and Tav started to cry. They would probably be real good ones, but it remained to be seen. 

“They all have some good fighting spirit within them. We can only wait to see what training will be like for them later on. When are you wanting them to be parted with?” Strout asked. 

“At about six or seven months. Their mother is already pregnant with another litter on the way. At least four from that batch. And I want this group already gone by the time they are born.” Varon ordered. 

“Very well, King Varon. I can work with that. I’ll pay you in full for their education needs when the time comes.” the Colonel said. 

“Good, Colonel. I look forward to it.” Varon said. 

Galihad, Paquin, and Nigel had gotten quite attached to the babies too. It was hard not to. To send such young babies off to the military so young just seemed really stupid. Shouldn’t they wait for a few more years? They probably wouldn’t be even talking by that time. 

“King Varon, can I ask why you send children to the military so young?” Galihad asked just out of concern. 

The king turned to his subject. “Why? Because the younger they are, the sooner they accept that their parents aren’t their whole world. They get to learn from a young age of what their mission is going to be in life on my world, how they will serve me. From what you showed of their parents to me, other than the Chamberlain, a good many of them looked like they’d be perfect for it. That’s why.” Varon explained. 

“Oh. Okay. It’s understandable, my Lord.” Gal replied. 

“Good.” Varon stated. 

Galihad still had doubts that Sil would cooperate sending his first five off to the military.   
……………..

Over the next month, the babies all continued to nurse and get big. The docs kept tabs on them all the time. Sil and Violet were great parents to them, despite Violet wasn’t related to them at all. But it didn’t take just blood to be a good parent. It was the dedication and skills that made a good parent. 

There were times when Sil didn’t feel like nursing them, but didn’t have much choice. 

The docs having studied his milk sample had by now, perfected the new formula that was near similar to all the nutrients and vitamins found in Sil’s milk. This way, when he went back to work, the babies could be fed on formula too, giving his body a break from them, and others could feed them if they saw fit. 

But, little did Sil know that he was starting to nourish life inside him again. Every meal he ate sustained him and it was having to nourish his nursing kids and the new embryos. 

Galihad, Nigel, and Paquin all kept a vigilant eye on the Chamberlain to see if he developed symptoms of pregnancy. They were going to have another checkup on him again real soon to be sure. But they knew that Sil might not want another exam without a good reason. This time, they were waiting for possible symptoms to show up. 

All the feeding that Sil did for his kids had helped him to lose some of the baby fat he had gained during the pregnancy. He still had to eat enough calories in food everyday to make sure he was making enough milk for the babies. 

Vin, Zeck, Selac, Tav, and Eek all wore clothes now to what they wore during the Baby Welcoming Ritual. It helped to tell them apart more easily, but they could all be told apart from their looks alone. Selac was definitely Sil’s pride and joy the most. Selac was the most curious baby, like his daddy. 

Eek seemed to have formed a strong bond with Violet. She adored all of them, but this one acted the most female-like. 

Tav was quite a feisty one. He and Zeck were quite stoic ones. They got along with each other, and probably fought the most too. Vin kept to himself a lot more, but would warrant attention more just when he was hungry or needed changing. He liked to sleep the most. 

It was amazing how ones so young could have so much personality already at only three months old. 

At this time, just when the Chamberlain was aiming to go back to work, he started feeling something he wasn’t expecting. He started to feel nauseated everyday. He got the feeling that something wasn’t right with himself. He would check and he didn’t have a fever. But he began to have dizzy issues too. This wasn’t a good time for this. 

Sil just wanted to go back to work and have a life outside the home, like his mate. He got an income from the king himself just for being there, but unknown to what he was being paid for was for the babies that he could produce. But he still wanted to earn his keep as more than just a baby caretaker. Even he wanted time away from his kids. It wasn’t fair that only his wife could do that more than he could. 

Sil’s whining began to sound like he was in pain constantly. He was, of course. He hated pain. But one day, the nausea turned on him tenfold. 

He was talking to his mate before she was aiming to leave and he felt burning in his throat. He grabbed his beak so suddenly and turned and ran to a bathroom. 

“Sil? What’s wrong?” Violet asked as she gave chase after him. 

When she caught up with him, she found him throwing up in the toilet. He whined. “Not… feel… good…” he said before barfing again. 

“I can see that.” she stated. She rubbed his shoulder. 

He kept on throwing up for a while. He felt miserable. Sil had had a good-sized breakfast. No wonder he had thrown up so much. He sat back as Violet flushed the toilet for him. 

“How long have you felt this way?” she asked. 

“Days now. Not know why.” Sil panted. 

“You don’t seem to have a fever, but you look awfully pale.” she said. “Perhaps you should see the doctors.” 

“Hmmm. Not want to, but Violet right.” Sil replied. “After nap.” 

Sil just wanted to sleep right now. To get some rest and sleep off his ailment. 

“I have to go to work. You think you’ll be alright?” she asked in concern.

“Yes.” he said. 

Violet helped Sil to his feet and to bed. She tucked him in. “I’ll be home as soon as I can. If you see your doctors before I get home, tell me about it.” 

He nodded. She left him to rest. She also left a spare can by the bed in case he got sick again and couldn’t get to the bathroom in time. 

Sil stretched himself out in bed, putting a hand on his aching belly. Could something, or someone be punishing him? He managed to sleep.   
…………..

When he awoke, he almost felt better. His head did anyway, but when he got up, he had to throw up again. What was going on?

When he was able to get his head out of the can, he cleaned it up. But he couldn’t wait for Violet to come home. Her shift wouldn’t be over for several hours yet. 

The babies began to cry to be fed. 

“Hmm, not now.” Sil groaned. He reluctantly went and got all five out of their beds and put them on his. He laid down and let them crawl on his belly to get their nourishment. 

Sil knew that it was common for Skeksis to squabble. The babies were not that different either. Their little talons were getting sharp too. He made sure they didn’t scratch his skin too much as he helped them settle to find what they wanted. 

Once latched on, they became more peaceful. Sil could relax for a little bit more as he let them feed. He couldn’t wait for them to get their teeth so they could be fed solid foods and not having to rely on him for every meal. 

The babies loved their milk, that was obvious. They might also love nursing for just bonding with their mother too. The kneading they did made it flow best. 

Sil closed his eyes. After feeding, the babies all fell asleep too. Full bellies made them sleepy. 

When he awoke again, it was two hours later and the babies were all asleep. Three of them had moved onto the bed for sleep, but were still close for Sil’s body heat. 

Sil moved the last two off of himself. He moved them all together and put his pillows in front of them so they wouldn’t roll off the bed. He was then off to his doctors to solve this issue he had.


	19. Chapter 19

The trio were doing what they usually did in the lab when they had their favorite visitor come in. 

“Hello, Lord Chamberlain. What can we do for you?” Paquin greeted. 

Sil had on a very solemn face. “You not been putting bad stuff in my food, have you?” he demanded angrily. 

“No, we haven’t. Why?” Galihad stopped what he was doing. 

“Something going on.” Sil glared. 

“What are you getting at? Something bothering you?” Nigel demanded. 

“Something going on with belly.” Sil stated. He had a hand on it. 

“What sort of problem?” Gal asked. 

“Pain. Make sick. Many days happen.” Sil exclaimed. 

The trio looked at each other. This could be what they were suspecting. They were proud it was happening, but to see how many. 

“Well, we should take a look then.” Paquin urged. 

They took some blood first to test for anything, not that Sil liked it, but he cooperated for it. Nigel looked at it, and sure thing, it was showing the hormones that said it was pregnancy. He smiled. 

“What could everything mean?” Sil asked. 

“Now you lie back and we’ll look.” Paquin said. 

Sil moaned as he opened his robe and laid back. 

“We know you don’t feel good, but let’s have a look here.” Galihad said. 

Galihad started up the handheld scanner and held it over Sil’s lower belly to see. 

Sil hoped it wasn’t anything bad, like a blockage or something. 

Galihad smiled. He still felt a little guilty for having done this a little too soon, but it was as Varon wanted. He saw on the scanner, four tiny dots that were attached in Sil’s womb. They were barely noticeable right now at only four and a half weeks. 

Sil was really worried, but he saw the glimpse on Gal’s face. It must mean something good if he smiled? 

“What going on?” Sil asked, worried.

Galihad turned the scanner off. “You’re completely healthy, Chamberlain. Nothing to worry about. Well, maybe a little, but nothing too big.” he replied. 

“What is it?” he demanded again. 

“Sil, you have something called morning sickness.” Nigel stated. 

“Morning sickness? This not morning!” Sil snapped. 

The men laughed. Sil didn’t know what they were getting at. 

“Chamberlain, the symptoms of nausea, vomiting, dizziness, need for more sleep; they’re all symptoms of early pregnancy.” Paquin declared. 

Sil’s eyes widened. “Can’t be.” 

“I’m afraid so.” Gal said. 

“Hm… how…?” 

“How many?” Gal asked. Sil nodded. 

“I counted four.” 

“No...” Sil said sadly. 

“Congratulations!” Nigel proclaimed. 

“No. Not ready for this… again.” Sil looked down at his belly. “Too soon.” 

“We know, but it’s happening.” Paquin said. 

“How… it happen?” Sil asked, sitting up.

“You came into heat not too long ago.” Paquin said. 

“Yes, but what that to do with?” 

“It was easier to just go ahead and have it done.” Nigel said. 

“We were, kind of, under orders to do it.” Galihad admitted. 

“From who?” Sil was getting angry. 

“The king.” Nigel stated. 

“I not want to be pregnant again so soon!” Sil exclaimed. 

“Now that it’s been done and the embryos are attached, there’s nothing that can be done. You don’t have a choice in this matter. What the king says, goes.” Nigel got more volatile. 

Sil didn’t like this one bit. Now he was incubating more babies in his womb. He still felt it was too soon for this to happen again. He felt like he would vomit. He moaned. 

“Hurry! The can!” Paquin exclaimed. He had noticed how he was doing and saw it happening. 

Galihad quickly grabbed the trashcan and held it in front of Sil as he brought up something. The news had obviously upset him. 

When he was done throwing up, Sil laid there, panting. He tried hard to catch his breath. Why did this have to happen to him again, so soon? He hadn’t had morning sickness symptoms with his last pregnancy, but then, he had been given special meds to keep it from happening last time. 

“We have special medicine that will keep the morning sickness at bay.” Galihad said. “We can give you some now, if you’d like.” 

Sil didn’t trust his voice right now. He nodded. 

Paquin got him some of it. “You’re going to have to take these three times a day, right before every meal. It will keep most of the nausea at bay. You should just need them during the first trimester. After that shouldn’t be too bad anymore.” he explained. 

Sil took the two pills with a glass of water that was offered too. 

When he left the lab, he was glad he knew what was wrong with him, but again, he was also mad too, that a pregnancy was forced on him again, way too soon. He was having one less than last time, but it was still enough to take care of. And he still had five more older ones to take care of as well. This was going to put an enormous strain on his body and nerves.   
……………

When Violet came home later in the afternoon, she was anxious to find out if her mate was alright. 

She found him in their living room area, holding a sleeping Selac in his arms. 

“Sil, I’m home. Are you alright?” she asked in concern. 

He looked up at her. “Went to doctors.” 

“And?” 

“They say pregnant… again.” he said. 

“What?” 

“Not ready for more babies. Too soon.” Sil stated. 

“I know. We need to wait until these ones are older. Do you know how many there are?” she asked. 

“Four, was told.” he replied. 

“I think they did it to you while you were in heat.” Violet admitted, as she had figured it out. 

“Must have, but not remember anything done doing it.” Sil admitted. 

“They could have drugged you and did it that way. That would be the only way of doing it.” she exclaimed. 

“And king order it too.” Sil also said. “Why he want me pregnant too soon is beyond Sil knowing why.” 

“We will get to the bottom of this sooner or later.” Violet coaxed him. “Where are the other babies?” 

“In beds.” he replied. 

“Good.”   
…………….

Violet hated that her love kept on being forced into situations that she nor he approved of. It just felt like the king was using her mate for his own musings to hurt him. 

While Sil was at home the next day, when she went out, she went to the king’s quarters and demanded to see him. 

The king said she could see him. 

“Hello, Violet, my dear. What brings you by?” Varon asked. 

“King Varon, Your Majesty, I have something to ask.” she said. 

“Ask.” 

“It was said that you had wanted my mate pregnant again. Why has he been made pregnant again so soon after having five babies before?” Violet asked. “Couldn’t those plans wait at least, a year?” 

“You see, Violet, I have special plans for the babies. They all have an exciting future to look forward to. And I want to have the Skeksis clan complete soon, so I’m just trying to get most of the DNA samples used up within a short time. And after Sil recovers from this litter, there will be the last batch. Then he will be done.” Varon explained. 

“Sil could still have all the Skeksis clan in a few years too. Taking care of all those children will take a toll on his body, both for nursing and feeding inside the womb. And his mentality.” she replied back in concern. “After this litter, let him have a break for a few years.” 

“Embryos can only remain frozen for only so long. So they must be used up within a couple of years.” Varon said. 

“Do you know which Skeksis are the fathers this time?” she asked. 

“I do not. We’ll find out in a few months, when they are bigger.” he replied. 

“But what are your plans for Sil’s children, by the way?” she asked. 

“That’s classified right now, my dear, but it will be revealed soon. For now, just take care of your mate.” Varon decreed. 

Violet was very suspicious of what the king had planned for the babies. “But will the second litter be included in the same plans as the first ones?” 

“Yes, when they are old enough. Go now. Good day, my dear.” he said. 

Violet hated that he wasn’t answering her questions about what the babies were going to be used for. This definitely aroused more suspicion, but she had found out what she could at this time. She would be keeping an eye on the king as much as possible.   
……………..

When Violet got home later that day, Sil was most anxious to see her. His morning sickness issues made him want her at his side, but he had to know what she found out. 

“Glad Violet home. Not feel good. But please tell Chamberlain of what find out from King Varon.” Sil pleaded. 

“I’m sorry you’re sick, my love. This is just part of pregnancy. It sucks. But, he just told me he has special plans for them. He wants you to start a new Skeksis clan in a short amount of time. He said that the DNA samples from your original clan can only be kept frozen for a short time. But he wouldn’t tell me what his plans for your children are.” Violet explained and kissed him. 

Sil put a finger to his mouth, thinking. “Beginning to think that Varon has something big planned for babies, and not old enough to leave my side.” 

“I am too.” Violet couldn’t agree more. “We might need to have a contingency plan in place in case King Varon decides to so something more with them that we don’t approve of.” 

Sil smiled. He was impressed with her way of thinking. “What plan?” he asked. 

Violet looked around. She didn’t see any cameras around, but she was wary. “That’s something we should discuss a little more quietly, in case there are cameras watching us.” she said. 

Sil stiffened. “Hmm, good point.” 

Violet got closer to her mate’s ear. “Here’s something I haven’t told you yet, but my family has a secret place on another planet that could take us there if we have to get away from here. It’s a spot that we used to go on vacations at times.” she explained. “It’s in another town, but it’s safe and protected. If we need to take the kids away from here, that would be the best option, for their safety, and ours.” she whispered. 

Sil listened intently. It sounded like a great idea. He had not traveled off the planet without a portal taking him some place, at least not in Skeksis form before. 

“Could also go back to Thra.” Sil stated. 

“Yeah, but if they found you there first, what makes you think that they couldn’t track you down there again?” Violet advised. 

“Not think of it.” he replied. “And what of job?” 

“My job, or yours?” 

“Both.” 

“Our jobs won’t matter. We can always find new jobs elsewhere. We might get labeled as traitors. We could get taken into custody, and if you were put into custody, given your condition, they would lock you up and keep you studied like a lab animal. The king must have some big investment planned in you and your babies.” Violet explained. 

“Skeksis not lab animals. Chamberlain remember Scientist keep animals that way. Not be treated as same.” Sil growled. 

“Well, that’s why we can’t let Varon control you. We have to keep this plan ready in case we need to use it. I could talk to my father too. He might be willing to help us.” she declared. “We will need some kind of outside help too.” 

“True.” 

“Another thing I thought of is that due to the pregnancy, and if you had to give birth there, we will need a doctor to help there too. And not the ones you have now. If they follow Varon’s orders to get you pregnant like this, it shows they can’t be trusted.” she explained. 

Everything Violet was saying made sense. Sil agreed wholeheartedly. He nodded. 

“But do you know when might be best time to go to other planet house?” Sil asked. 

“Not yet. It’s still so early in the pregnancy. We need to know more about what Varon has planned first.” she declared. 

Sil agreed.


End file.
